Rocky Waters: Trouble Comes in Threes
by purplerose69
Summary: As Kazuma & Ayano come face to face with their feelings as the summer begins, Jugo sends them to fight a dangerous water youma in an old town. Through the obstacles Kazuma realizes Ayano needs him now more than ever but is it enough? Or will love triangles run the ghostly waters ice cold? (Part 1 of 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Summer Starts**

"Aghh! Feels so good to be finished!" Ayano stretched on her bed. Classes were over, the summer was starting, and she'd missed summer weather! After all that had happened in the last year she was looking forward to a break.

"Ayano?"

She heard Ren's voice. "What?"

"Jugo wants to see us..."

"Really? Right now?" She got off of her bed. He hadn't been sending them on missions as of late; the place had been oddly quiet for the last while.

"What do you need Father?" She knelt down beside Ren.

"Well there are two matters. Now that you two are on summer vacation I hope you spend a good portion of your time training. As you become closer to the age to take over, especially you Ayano, we must prepare you. Which is why I'm looking into some cases for you, Kazuma, and Rin to start up on quite soon. Secondly, rumor has it that another member of the American fire family has come to Japan. I'm hoping for us to be on better terms with them, no matter how competitive they've seemed in the past. I want whoever this is to be welcomed."

"As long as it's not Catherine's evil twin I'm fine with that." Ayano whispered under her breath.

"What did I miss?" Kazuma walked in.

"Where were you?" Ayano asked.

"Nowhere In particular, just a case I took on the side, while you were in school." Kazuma said. "Why do you think you've been off the hook for a while?"

"I just told them that I want you to go with them on some cases I'm setting up this summer to train them further. Also another member from the McDonald American Fire-clan is here in Japan and I want us on better terms with them."

"Sounds fine with me. "

"Good." Jugo nodded. "I'll make sure to let you know of the first case I hear of, that is truly worth your while. You may go now."

They nodded and Kazuma left just as quickly as he came.

"Hey, what was that case you took on the side? Don't we give you enough money?" She chased after him.

"Hey, it never hurts. Helps out the bank account."

"Oh so you only meant _that kind_ of helping? The kind where you get something out of it?" She accused.

"Well quite honestly I'm looking into a new apartment." He sighed. "If you must know."

"An apartment? But you – I thought you were coming back to live at the temple? Rejoin the family?"

"I'm thinking about it. But, if I could I wouldn't half mind my own privacy. A space away from it all. I don't think I could just place myself down there, especially with my father there all the time."

"That is true. The place wouldn't withstand too much of your father and your fighting…"

"So I want to get one that's worth it, even if its just an escape from him."

"Well I think you should still try to come back. It's been nearly a half a year… I mean a year would be a good time to return. We've put up with you for this long right?"

He chuckled and raised a brow. "Oh, so you do want me to live in the same house? Why do you miss my presence Ayano?" He leaned closer to her.

"NO YOU PERVERT! That is NOT what I said. I just said it would be nice for the family to put all its dirty laundry in the past, but if you want to be like that- then-"

"Relax. It will work out. This is another reason why I need that apartment though. Those lungs of yours." He turned away.

"Hey! You shouldn't say that to a girl! I'm not that loud! Just when you piss me off!" Ayano crossed her arms as she walked towards the street.

_"Hey, if I were you I'd watch where you're going!"_

They turned to see Catherine, leaning out of the window of black limousine, on the road Ayano had nearly absently walked onto.

"Sorry. Kazuma just gets me angry sometimes. I lost focus on where I was walking."

"Yep, I'm just a distraction to her. What are you doing Catherine?"

"Actually I just picked up my brother from the airport."

"Oh is he the member of your family that is staying here?"

"Well he's not living with me. Our parents gave us two large upscale apartments. We really are too competitive in nature for them to put us in the same space. He wanted to get an experience with the culture here. Plus Youmas are much more frequent here than in America. He needs to train, he's not nearly as well off as me. "

"So where is he?" Ayano asked.

"Oh, wait. Jarvis put the other window down for Nolan."

They looked in to the limousine window as they saw a man, about Kazuma's age in the car. His blond hair was a little more – reddish than his sisters, but blonde. Cut different from Ren's blonde locks, maybe a more American style? It was sticking out on various angles, yet styled to perfection. His eyes were blue, and potently too like his sister. He smiled charmingly at them. Much less obnoxiously then Catherine had been. Maybe too suavely.

"Nolan McDonald. Pleasure to meet two of the Japanese Fire Clan."

"Actually I'm kind of a once-removed member, but I'm Kazuma. I deal more with wind actually."

"And I'm Ayano. I'm the next heir to the head of the family, Enraiha and all."

Nolan caught Ayano's stare. "Funny, my sister told me about you Anayo, but you don't seem anything like the way she described."

"Oh no, what did she say?" Ayano worried. Her father wanted the issues patched, not more uneven ground.

"Nothing clearly that was true. However, if you did defeat her in a challenge then I can at least merit what she said about your physical _abilities. _Your physical traits however were under appreciated."

Catherine rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're lucky your not living at my place. I can have jarvis leave you hear on the street..."

Nolan's stare didn't even flinch against his sister's words.

"Uhm, thanks." Ayano said. What was he saying exactly? Did he just call her pretty?

"So he's your _older_ brother?" Kazuma asked Catherine, not addressing him directly.

"By like a year, so about your age Kazuma. I took up the use of spirit beasts and upped my abilities before he did. I'm more involved in my Fire Powers. My parents want my brother to train as well. He used to be a bit of a rebel himself. Normally he would take over the family franchise, but if I prove more powerful I will." She smiled.

"Don't count on it sis. After I'm done here, I'm sure I'll have much more experience under my belt." Nolan flashed a very suave smile Anayo's way. He was definitely a showy guy; he had the looks and definitely Catherine's sense of confidence. "It was nice meeting you Ayano. Hope to see you soon."

Ayano and Kazuma watched the limo drive away.

"Well, that went better than I expected. He doesn't seem nearly as competitive as Catherine is. He was actually pretty nice."

Kazuma looked at Ayano with a side glance. "Nice can be dangerous. Don't under estimate him. And, from the sounds of it, he doesn't have much experience."

"What are you talking about? We're supposed to help our families get on better terms. Plus I'm not letting _anyone_ get close to the Enraiha."

"No kidding. We'll I'm off."

"To where? Its like nine-thirty at night?"

"Well unlike you, most adults like myself don't have a curfew and plan to spend the night out. I'm sure you'll enjoy all that adult stuff when you come of age."

"Don't speak to me like I'm some kid!" Ayano's face went bright red.

"Would you rather me speak to you like an adult?" Kazuma breathed on her neck.

"AGH! What was that for! I'd like to be spoken to with respect, but you don't know that word do you?" She jumped back her face scarlet.

"I know it, I just don't have much use for it. See you later Ayano." He smirked and walked into the street lights.

She sighed. "Thank god he's not actually staying with us yet. I don't know how I'd handle being around him 24/7." She looked at him walk off into the street lights. But at the least, she did want the family to come together again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: American Boy**

"So what are you planning on doing for the summer then?" Yukari asked.

"Honestly, not much. My father might send us off on a few errands, but ever since Bernhardt left there haven't been too many youmas around. Kinda cleared the place out for a while I guess. Plus Kazuma seems to be taking care of some of the problems on his own." Ayano shrugged as they walked downtown.

"Well I'm just happy school is over. And I can't say I'd be excited to see any more youma for another year …or forever." Nanase said.

"Honestly me either. My father just wants to make sure Ren and I keep up with our training. I have a duty to the family, but I definitely wouldn't mind a relaxing summer." Ayano smiled.

"So where's Kazuma today?" Nanase asked.

"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on him." Ayano looked away from Yukari.

"I thought you said he was going to live at the temple soon…or did Ren say that. Either way I bet you two are going to get way closer once he lives-" Yukari thought aloud.

"Why does that mean we're going to get closer? He was looking for an apartment still anyway. I live with Ren and the other people from our family so what does it matter."

"But he's basically your boyfriend so-" Yukari gleamed.

"Ms. Ayano is that you?"

The three girls turned around to see a boy in a blue dress shirt and an open vest. His eyes shone azure and his hair was golden in the sunlight.

"Woah, you no this guy Ayano?" Nanase asked.

"Sorry for the abrupt introduction. My name is Nolan McDonald, of the American Fire Clan. Catherine's Older Brother actually. You must be Ayano's friends?" He gave a confident smile that nearly made her friends faint.

"Why-why are you here?" Ayano asked.

"Well my sister was too busy apparently on the police force...or whatever else.., so I decided to take a tour of the area myself. It's been a little difficult, but most of the girls here have been pretty generous on helping me out along the way." He shrugged.

"Oh, well I'd give you a tour but if you made it this far there isn't much else to see. How do you plan on training if your sister is busy?"

"Well honestly I was hoping I'd bump into you for that reason. Actually if you don't mind, maybe we could have this conversation a bit more private? I just wanted it to be matters of Fire Clan members."

"Oh, no that's fine we'll leave." Yukari smiled. "Nice meeting you."

"Must be nice to have two boyfriends…" Nanase said under her breath as they left.

"So what was it?"

"I'll tell you over at my place… If I'm not being too forward. Actually I was half hoping you could direct me there?" Nolan looked at her. She was the epitome of a fire Princess. Bright crimson hair. Tall. Large amber eyes. His sister inviting him here may be the best decision yet. He'd be pleased to do even more if he could unite the American clan with the Japenese. Then they could really take over.

"Oh sure." Ayano nodded.

"So what was that about you having two boyfriends?" Nolan asked hesitantly.

"Oh no! Nanase was - Its just they think that I'm dating Kazuma or something. They think that with every boy I hang out with. Its not that at all." Ayano reassured, looking away biting her lip. It hadn't gone any farther over the last few months, so she wasn't lying.

"I didn't think you were the kind of girl to juggle boyfriends. Sorry If I was too forward."

"So What district do you live at?" Ayano asked.

_ *10 Minutes Later...*_

"….uhm this one!?" Anaya gulped.

"Yea, it's my own apartment on the top floor. My sister told me it was the best in this area, most expensive too." He smiled proudly. "I hope you don't mind-"

"Second most expensive actually."

"What?" He turned to see that Kazuma guy.

"I had a place here last month. I'm actually on the market for a new one. There's a few more that are more expensive closer to the business district. I'm planning on getting one there just incase I get sick of the temple scene. Ayano's father pays quite well actually." Kazuma shrugged as Nolan's face hardened. "So what are you guys doing out here?"

"Nolan was going to ask me something privately…as Fire-Clan Members."

"Hmm. Well we're all members here, what was the question?" Kazuma asked, stepping closer to Ayano.

"I thought you said you were a rejected member?" Nolan asked irritably.

"Kind of. But also on my way back in. I'm the bloodline too…once removed. So need help with your training or something? Your sister really wanted me to help her… wanted to bring me back to America and everything."

"You-?!" Nolan was caught off guard.

"Yep. I'm pretty much the most powerful one standing here, so if you need me, it seems like you have the money to pay up."

"Don't be so greedy Kazuma. Plus he wanted to speak to me. What was it Nolan?"

"Well I was hoping your Father would let me work with you for some cases so I can gain some skill against Youma. I didn't like the idea of the fire clan, but now I want to become more powerful." Nolan smiled at Ayano.

"I'll talk to my father. It would be pointless if you came here and didn't get any experience. I'm sure he'd be willing to help." Ayano nodded.

"Actually I was supposed to look for you. Your father wanted to speak to us again."

"Already?" Ayano sighed. "Alright. Well I'll let you now then soon Nolan. Nice seeing you." She bowed slightly.

"All the same Ayano. Maybe you, Kazuma can show me these apartments too, I'd hate to think my sister led me to believe this was the best in the city." He looked straight at Kazuma, less welcomingly, who was now immediately behind Ayano.

"Maybe." Kazuma nodded absently and followed Ayano.

"So you really have enough money now to get a big downtown apartment? Those ones are for the tycoons you know. Its not really the clan's nature to be so obnoxious with their money." Ayano accused.

"I'm not obnoxious. I just can afford something nice so I'm going to get it. After this last year I think I deserve it."

"Then why did you brag to Nolan?"

"I wasn't bragging. He was just misinformed. I think he thought he had something that he didn't." Kazuma stretched, looking to Ayano.

"By had something you mean the best apartment in the area?"

"Kind of." Kazuma shrugged.

"So what did my dad want?"

"Well I came back around noon and he said when we both got back he said he may have already found us a job with a youma that might be worth looking into. So I said if I saw you I'd mention it."

"So I didn't have to leave right away- you made it sound like it was urgent!" Ayano complained.

"It's not like he was going to _entertain_ you in that apartment. The question only took a mere few seconds. Who cares if you get back now, just go out again later?" Kazuma shrugged. "Unless you _wanted_ to go up with him into his apartment…" He turned and gave her a sly smile.

"NO! I thought he had something important to discuss. Honestly I have expected some kind of threat…or maybe something about the fire-powers or-"

"Alright, sure if that's all. Are you actually going to see if your Father will let him come?"

"Why not? He needs to learn, and we should be accommodating."

"You know he might bring Catherine then..."

Ayano sighed. It was a risk she'd have to take. "I wonder what kind of spirit beast he uses?"

"If it's like his sisters, probably some kind of half naked statue… except he seems like he fancies women so probably a half naked woman."

"Sounds more like what you'd pick…" Ayano muttered.

"Nope. I bet you couldn't guess anyway." Kazuma walked ahead of her. Sounded like it was going to be an interesting job this time... at the least...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cover Up**

"So what is the job you have for us?" Ayano sat down next to Kazuma.

"A small town down farther along the coastline is having some issues. I know someone who owns a small resort and she says that lately anyone who has gone near the lake has run into for lack of better word 'bad luck'. On top of that they've been getting terrible storms, and people seem to hear the sound of terrible wailing down by their lake that runs from the shore. I used to go there when I was younger, its a reserved town, based on the nature reserves there. Now other than a case of bad weather, they can't keep surviving because most of the people of the town live off of the fishing they do, and nobody can go near the lake. Either can Izanami Okana I'm afraid, she is quite old and if she doesn't make enough money she can't afford to upkeep her inn. Mostly I wasn't sure to believe her but I think now, that it is due to a Youma whose haunting the area. Now, I'm sending you down there for a week or so to handle it. I want you Ayano, Kazuma and Ren to investigate. I told Ren earlier today."

"So you're thinking it may be an angry or cursed spirit?" Kazuma asked.

"Possibly. I think if you investigated the area, and asked the locals you might be able to figure it out. I don't think either of you are quite naive enough to try to summon the spirit by going into the water right away. I'm quite sure the town's people don't need their town ruined by a large storm, floods or worse. If this Youma has strong control over the water, drowning the people in it is not the way to fix it. I'm have tickets for the train for tomorrow."

"Sounds fair enough." Ayano nodded. "Oh, and Father, we met the member of the McDonald fire clan. His name is Nolan. He asked if he could go with us on our jobs so he could learn how to better fight Youmas. His sister Catherine seems rather disengaged with him…and frankly I'm not surprised…but I thought in better hopes of, you know, helping our families get along-"

"Sure, I will arrange for him to attend if he so requires. However I want you and Kazuma to keep an eye out one him. If he doesn't have great experience with Youmas I would hate to be responsible for that outcome." Jugo nodded.

"I don't think he needs a babysitter. He's actually Kazuma's age…but I get it if he's not nearly as powerful as I am, so I can totally protect him if I must." Ayano nodded.

"Oh look at you. Playing hero for the damsel in distress." Kazuma grinned.

"I'm not playing hero for Nolan." Ayano darted her eyes to Kazuma.

"Also, I'd like you to pack this evening. I will have someone attend to Mr. McDonald. Do you have his address?"

"Yea." Ayano nodded.

"Good. Now, almost everything is settled." Jugo said. "Kazuma, I know not too long ago I extended a welcome for you to return to living at the temple home here."

"I'm considering it. I just don't see how I can live around my father." Kazuma's face grew grim.

"I will speak to you about it tonight if possible." Jugo nodded. "Ayano, you can leave now."

"Alright." Ayano left and walked to her room. It was too late now, the sun was already beginning to set. She would just have to eat dinner here, and pack then for the night.

She took out her bag and packed it with clothes. She wondered what it would be like. Not that she wasn't always with Ren and Kazuma, but for Nolan to be there too…frankly she'd be outnumbered. She kind of wished she wasn't the only girl left, besides Catherine, with magical abilities. It was too bad that her friends weren't aloud to come with them, but it was a job, not a vacation. She'd just have to spend the following week with her friends to make up for the loss.

"All done!" She said looking at her room and her bag. She yawned. A nice warm bath would be good now before she went to bed.

She went to the bathroom and made a bath. She wondered what her father had wanted to talk to Kazuma about regarding living at the temple? Kazuma did have a point. Genma would probably freak out if Kazuma returned. Even if it was her father's wishes. But she wasn't even sure Kazuma wanted to live here? He'd seemed like he was content on living in an apartment on his own… so why did it matter?

And more so why was she thinking about it so much? Who cares what Kazuma decides...he'd only annoy her and play coy with her anyway. The likelihood of him living here was slim considering the circumstances. She popped a bubble floating on the top of the water. She looked out the window near the top of the bathroom wall. The moon was already coming out. If she stayed in any longer, she'd be waterlogged.

She got out of the bath and put a towel around her and unpinned her hair from her ponytail. She opened the bathroom door and double-checked her towel.

Now if she could just get a good night sleep before-

"Uhmph."

Her eyes looked up slowly as she bumped into-

Kazuma!? She looked widely at him, as she leaned back falling against the open bathroom door, on a fast path for the floor.

"Woah!" Kazuma leaned forward to grab Ayano before she hit the floor.

And he caught her. For a second.

Ayano found herself on the floor with her towel sprawled loosely over her, as Kazuma had accidentally grabbed her towel on her way down in an attempt to stop her fall.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and him back at her.

"WHAT THE HELL KAZUMA!?" She held the towel limply over her, scampered back and slammed the door in his face.

"What are _you_ doing here? And why are _you_ using our bathroom? Why did you try to take off my TOWEL?" She growled from the other side of the door.

"Firstly, in no way did I take your towel off on purpose. I guess that's the thanks I get for trying to save your Princess ass from falling." His eyes moved to the side, as if averting his gaze from the bathroom. "And well it just so happens your father decided to pay me to temporarily live here. But because my father is a tyrant, he said I could take the spare room on you and your father's side of the temple, and if it worked out well I could stay. He figured since we're leaving tomorrow anyway it would fair for a trial night or something. I actually already went back to my place and grabbed my stuff and came back. I figured it wouldn't take you nearly that long to get out of the bath." He shrugged.

"Well did you think to KNOCK first?"

"I was going to. Lucky I didn't otherwise I would have knocked straight onto your forehead you opened the door so quickly." He said cynically.

"Well-well-move out of the way. And no pulling on my towel."

"Well I mean I'll try not too." He said snidely as he shrugged and moved out of the doorway.

Ayano opened the door slowly and held her towel wrapped around her body in an iron first. She turned to him.

"You better not have seen anything!" She said angrily in his face.

"Nothing I can't see right now." He raised a brow and looked down for a quick moment, as Ayano's towel didn't completely cover her cleavage. She followed it down as her face turned red.

"AHH! I hate you, you IDIOT!" She whipped her hair around and stormed off to her room.

She cussed under her breath as she got into her pajamas. What was this? Why would her father let Kazuma stay on their side of the temple for the night and not even tell her? Why couldn't she have been there for the conversation anyway? And more so why did Kazuma even think to go in the bathroom while the door was shut! Clearly she was in there! He was such a pervert sometimes!

She stretched onto her bed. She'd love to vent to Yukari or Nanase about things like this, but they'd probably just find it amusing that Kazuma almost saw her without a towel on. She punched her hand into the pillow and moaned. Why was it always like this…

_knock, knock, knock*_

She took a deep sigh and got up and swung open her bedroom door. "What is it?"  
She looked up to see Kazuma, his hair still wet, with no shirt on and what seemed to be a black pair of pajama pants.

"Ahem." She coughed, regaining her composure. "The spare guest room is the next door over."

"I know. There's no sheets on the bed."

"What do you mean there's no sheets on the bed?"

"I thought I saw some on the bed before I went in the shower, but the bed is kinda stripped down." Kazuma shrugged. He had a suspicion that the reason Jugo wanted him here was so he'd be closer to Ayano again…and similar suspicion towards the mystery of the disappearing sheets.

"Yea and so are you. Could you at least put a shirt on?" Ayano sighed.

"Why? I sleep like this. Am I making you uncomfortable?" He put his hand on the frame of her door over her.

"Urr…" She murmured as she agitatedly tried not to blush. "Get out of my way! DO you want sheets or not? I should just make you sleep on the floor for what you did to me earlier!" She pushed by him towards the closet, down the hall.

She opened the door to the closet. She blinked. No sheets. Normally they had spares in here. She sighed.

"Did you think I didn't already try that?" He asked.

"Go wait in your room. I'll find some." She said, as he shrugged and left. She looked around. Nothing. What the hell was this?!

Kazuma got to his room and sighed. He had a feeling most of the next week would probably be somewhat reminiscent of tonight. Half the time he wasn't even sure Jugo cared about training so much as getting him and Ayano together for some reason. Frankly he didn't see how he was supposed to mend the family when he was the one who was forced out of it, and divided it in the first place. He couldn't help it, he was kind of the lonely type. Plus being back here just felt strange...

"Here."

He looked over to see Ayano with a pair of bed sheets.

"Where'd you find those?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she went over and made the bed.

"Wow, the service here is great. I didn't think you'd actually make it too."

"Don't push it. Right now your basically a visitor, so I guess I should try to be a decent host."

"Well it's not half bad. Thanks Ayano. I was worried, started thinking I might have to share a bed with you…"

"As if." She said and walked out of the room. "Goodnight Kazuma." She shut the door.

He knew he wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon. He walked over to the window and looked out to the sky. It was a half moon. Was this really where he was supposed to be? Back here…but where else could he be? Jugo was willing to pay him continuously for everything, although he really had enough money. At what point was he willing to drain the family funds for himself? Plus, if Bernhardt targeted his family, or anyone he cared about again, he'd have to be here to protect them or something. He was trapped here and he couldn't just leave. He was already too attached himself…

He looked at the clock. 12 pm. It was late enough.

He laid down in the bed.

Funny. It smelled kind of sweet. He turned on the bed side lamp. The sheets were pink. He knew that smell. He wondered where else Ayano would have gotten sheets if Jugo had likely hid them all for his purposes…

A thought crossed Kazuma's mind. No it couldn't be?

He quietly left his bedroom and pressed his ear against Ayano's door. Quiet.

He opened the door a sliver to see Ayano, in a ball on a bed, void of sheets or blankets. She looked cold. Tsui Ling had always been like that too. She was always cold at night. He sighed. He went back to his room and took the blanket off his bed, and went into her room and put it on Ayano.

He sighed and went back to the guest room, and lay back down on the bed. She was stupid to have given it to him. Ayano seemed self –centered sometimes, but there was a different side to her, wasn't there? A side that had saved his own ass when he'd been confronted by the old Tsui Ling, or rather Lapis not much longer than a few months ago.

Maybe he owed her a little more than he'd given…

Maybe. Just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Train Troubles**

"You know you've been awfully mute all morning? I mean I didn't think it'd last until we got to the haunted lake town, but its way out of character for you." Kazuma sat down in the spare seat beside Ayano on the train.

"You didn't even say thank you. And clearly you knew what I did. Plus why out of all places do you need to sit here? Half of the train is empty and-" Ayano looked flustered.

"Not anymore. Everyone is seated now." Kazuma slumped down resting his and on the armrest. "And say thank you for what?"

"Are they always like that?" Nolan asked, shuffling onto the Train behind Ren.

"Mostly. They bicker all the time. Kind of like a cat and dog-" Ren sighed, as he sat diagonally behind them.

"Weird. I was hoping to sit by Ayano." Nolan lifted his brow.

"Probably would have made for a quieter ride, but Anayo is always pretty feisty like that." Ren looked out the window. "They kind of act like Brother and Sister rather than second cousins, the way they argue. I don't really get it-"

"FOR MY SHEETS! I let you sleep in them!" Ayano yelled.

Nolan swallowed. "Doesn't sound like Brother and Sister… more like Husband and wife. I don't think they would sleep in the same bed?" He sounded put off.

"I'm sure that's not it!" Ren said wide-eyed. Nolan looked thoughtfully back over at the arguing pair.

"Well I gave you back your blanket. You never would have gotten any sleep if I hadn't." Kazuma looked down at her.

"But why did you sneak into my room?" Ayano said peeved.

"Do you want me to switch seats with him Ayano?" Nolan walked over.

"No, no, Kazuma still needs to _thank me_ anyway. But thank you Nolan."

"Plus I'm sure all of the girls back there wouldn't mind if you sat with them?" Kazuma nodded absently at the girls gawking at the American boy.

"_We'd take either one of you!" _A group of girls called over from the back.

Nolan looked back to Ren's seats, before looking down on Kazuma. "If he's bugging you let me know Ayano." His eyes shifted empathetically to Ayano.

"Thanks." Ayano smiled as Nolan left.

"And I snuck in your room because I didn't think you were stupid enough to give me your sheets. Do you think you should maybe think of yourself a little more often?" Kazuma sounded annoyed.

"Yea, sure! Tell me that after you've gone rogue and I saved your ass." Ayano looked out at the window. The train was beginning to move.

"Fine. Then for that I say thank you. But if you would have been shivering cold all night, you would have regretted it or just taken it out on me worse today then you already have for making you give me your sheets and blanket. Either way, just keep your sheets for yourself next time. I've slept in worse."

"Then why did you bug me for them anyway?" Ayano asked. "And why would I take it out on you. It was my decision to do that. I'm not a child. I'm a woman who can make decisions on my own."

"A woman huh? Do you know all that that implies?" Kazuma leaned close to her and looked at her, behind his impartial half lidded eyes.

"Not what I meant." Ayano averted her eyes downwards.

"Just admit it. I'm more powerful then you. I have more experience then you. And I can handle sleeping without a blanket better than you." Kazuma smirked and reclined his chair a bit, watching Ayano's face turn red with anger. "But if I am going to sleep in the room next to yours, you should try not to wear just a towel all the time." He closed his eyes as if to nap.

Ayano kicked his shin and turned away from him looking outside the window. She had at least two more hours of this…why did it always end up this way?

* * *

She yawned. She looked at her phone. still had at least another half an hour to go. Kazuma was sleeping still. He really was such an idiot. Next time, if he did stay at the temple, he could sleep on the cold hard floor for all she cared.

She needed to take a drink, maybe splash some water on her face to wake up. A mattress wasn't nearly as nice without sheets. She got up out of her seat and walked towards the back of the train. She got close to the bathroom when someone came out.

"Ayano?"

"Sorry I didn't know someone was in there." She noticed how bright his blue eyes were. Not the same azure that Kazuma's turned though. But still like deep sapphires. She wondered if it was common for Americans to have such blue eyes.

"I was hoping to sit beside you today. I was really interested in learning about the Enraiha and-"

"Hey, I hope you're not thinking of trying to take the Enraiha or anything like your Sister did!" She said accusingly.

"No, no. I honestly just wanted to have a conversation with the girl who, from my sister's stories, could handle her fire powers so well. My sister gets her Metatron to do most her bidding, so I thought it was cool to see a girl like you in action. Its impressive." Nolan said coolly, flashing his lopsided grin.

"Oh, oh well I'm sure you'll be able to see it when we get to the town. I'm sure the water demon will put up a good fight if it's causing that much trouble." Ayano said, slightly humbled. "Don't you have a spirit beast?"

"Yes. But I don't get it to do my every bidding." Nolan said boldly. "I get the things I want for myself by myself." His gaze fixed to her.

"Well If you don't mind, I-uhm…" Ayano felt the tension.

"Right. Nice talking to you again Ayano." He looked at her with his confident smile before leaving.

Ayano went into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. At least Nolan wanted to talk to her…saw her as more than his Sister…as powerful. More than Kazuma seemed to recognize her as.

She'd just have to prove to both of them that she could handle herself. By herself.

She left the bathroom and looked at her spot. Kazuma was sleeping soundly again but this time his leg was stretched out. She'd have to try to move over him. He just had to sit beside her…

She sighed. She took her one leg over and-

"*_Yawn*" _Kazuma stretched and moaned as he pulled his leg in knocking her backwards.

Kazuma opened his eyes to catch Ayano on his lap. "Can't even handle going to the bathroom without waking me up huh? I mean your seat over there is empty, you don't need to steal mine."

She glared at him and pushed herself off him over to the seat.

"I wasn't even. I just went to the bathroom."

"We should be there soon anyway. If you want I could switch seats?"

"No, I'd rather at least have the window to look out at." Ayano looked outside.

It was open. The areas that weren't really built up and all natural landscapes. It was nice to be out here. Hopefully they'd have a little time to enjoy themselves.

"It's kinda empty out there."

"No it's beautiful. It's a shame to think some stupid Yuma or demon-creature is messing it up for that town. Have to show it what I'm made of." Ayano countered.

He laughed a bit. "You realize we probably have a demon with a past here. If it has enough power to cause rain and take control of a lake then it's got a good amount of power linked to the element too. Plus, fire and water are opposites. Its not going to be that easy."

"Right, so you can just create a little whirlwind and get rid of it all right?"

"Why are you jealous I'm the Contractor of Wind? Wind might not be enough either. We're lucky we have a forth, as long as the American is worth something."

"His name is _Nolan_. Not the American. And I'm not jealous, I just don't see why we need to depend on you all the time."

"Well you don't have to but the last time I left you alone I had to use my good elixir on you and well frankly I don't have anymore of that so I don't think I can afford to let you go solo? I need my earnings."

Ayano remembered that. Her first kiss, gone and taken by Kazuma, although he'd saved her. But she was way more powerful then that now. She'd show him.

* * *

"Its so nice!" Ren said as they walked down the dirt pathway towards the small town.

"It's really …quaint. Why didn't we have a car arrive to pick us up?" Nolan asked.

"I get the feeling this place is more of a reserved town- based in the old traditions. I think the hotel is more like a temple or bath or hot springs –type. I also think the reason we're here is that lake might be a good part of their livelihood."

"Basically Kazumo is saying they don't really use cars. Plus a little walk is nice after sitting in the train for such a long time." Ayano stretched.

"I guess when you put it that way it's not half bad." Nolan nodded to Ayano.

"Look there it is." Ren said.

They looked out. The town was old-fashioned and quaint. But there was an aura about it – nobody was really outside. Large puddles sat on the step of every doorway, and even a few trees looked waterlogged.

They continued down to the lodge. It was quaint. Separated from the town. The lawn area was a bit run in, but it wasn't foreboding.

"Hello, is anyone here? We're of the Fire Clan here for the youma problem?" Ayano said opening the door to the Inn.

"Come in!" Said a whole-hearted voice of an older-woman.

They entered and by the front desk was an old woman sitting on a chair. She wasn't particularly distinct looking, but was a bit taller than most other older women.

"You must be Ayano. Your father told me you looked just like your Mother and he was right. Your fiery hair is quite a match to your mothers."

"Yes." She bowed politely. "You are Ms. Oksana?"

"Yes. I'm really quite happy you've arrived. But considering the air, I'd say we're in for another storm tonight- well considering everything we've had storms pretty much every night." She sighed. "Who are your lovely male companions?"

"This is Ren, my second cousin. He's part of the Fire-clan as well. Nolan is part of the American Fire-Clan here for training, and this is Kazuma, who – who is actually a Wind Contractor and Ren's brother. We're all here to help."

"Well I'm glad. Some serious elemental powers might be what we need. I'd like to tell you to get right to it, but I'd rather you settled. You'll have to spend daylight working on the problems because most nights we get floods and rain that would nearly drown you standing. Also I'm afraid our food supply is lessened and their will be a rather bland menu of rice and vegetables…or at least what's left. The fish supply hasn't come to the lake for spawning this season due to our haunted waters, so I'm afraid we're quite short on income for the town."

"So that's what you meant by haunting the town." Kazuma spoke up. "Do you know what might have caused it?"

"I have a suspicion someone in the town might. Most of us elders have a story and a past in this town… its an angry spirit…a grudge. I can tell you that much. I've learned from your Master Jugo, when he used to visit the town, on our minor ghost issues. It's been so quiet the last 30 years quite frankly I never thought I'd see another pop up around here until well now." She sighed. "But I'll leave you too it tomorrow or the next day, however long you need. I only have five rooms available since the angry crows have invaded three of them. It seems our lack of fish isn't the only causing us strife but the birds as well. They've tried to get into the inn through the outside, breaking windows and the paper walls on the back of the house, leaving at least three of them out of commission. Here Ayano, you should stay on this half the boys can stay on the three on the other side, so you can have your privacy."

Ayano watched as Ms. Oksana guided Kazuma to the one across from hers while the other two were guided down the hall to the ones closest to the baths.

"I'll have my maid send dinner to your rooms tonight. I'm afraid I'm at a loss of sleep and in my old age this Inn is becoming too much to handle. I really hope I'm not being an inhospitable host, but frankly I can't even offer the best of meals. I promise to make it up to you."

"Don't worry Ms. Oksana, we'll manage." Ren bowed.

She smiled kindly. "I always knew I could depend on the Fire-Clan. Jugo and his family were always so accommodating to our troubles. Feel free to use the baths; luckily our piping systems haven't gone on us yet. I must thank you all again for making this trip. Good evening children." She nodded and left.

Ayano went into the room. Hers was facing the back porch. She was happy she wasn't beside the boys. She could have more quiet and privacy. She laid out her stuff. At the least she could have a bath.

At least this time Kazuma couldn't interrupt her peace. Girls bath was a girls bath. Boys was a boys. She made sure she took the robe her way out too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Baths, Bickering, and Break Ins**

Kazuma and Ren sat down at the small living area at the end of the hall on the other side.

"So…did you end up staying at the temple yesterday Kazuma?" Ren asked.

"Yea, how did you know? Did Ayano complain to you? I want to make sure that our Father doesn't find out. Frankly Jugo already knows that we couldn't function in the same living quarters if we tried." Kazuma looked peeved at the thought.

"No she didn't. And Father stays at Kirika's place a lot anyway. It was actually because I – I over heard you on the train…" Ren looked rather red in the face.

Anayo opened the doors from the bath. "That was so relaxing." She sighed. She looked down the hall and saw Kazuma and Ren. She quickly hid behind the doorway of one of the empty rooms.

"You over heard me on the train? What did I say to make you think that?" Kazuma wondered.

"Well…uhm…" Ren inched for the words. "That…that you and Ayano shared sheets…" He dropped his head in embarrassment.

Kazuma laughed. "We didn't _share_ sheets. She's way to uptight for that kind of stuff. She gave them to me because all the spare ones went missing... rather conveniently too." He said alluding to Jugo's plots. "I just gave her back her covers when I saw that she was shivering from lack of bed sheets. I'm not sure if I'm planning on staying, but I think if I do I'd stay on their half to keep myself or Father from ruining the family temple. I know I'm paid well but I don't think tearing the temple down is in my pay grade for all its traditional and sentimental type values."

Ayano snorted to herself. "Uptight? So what she wasn't one of his floozy type over night girl toys?" She thought. "And Ren thought that of her too?"

"Why are you staying then?"

"Honestly Jugo said he'd pay me for it for now. I'm still getting an apartment on the upper side, but I get the feeling he wants me around for Ayano's sake or at least the family. I don't know why it matters exactly; you've all done fine without me up until recently. I'd only cause more trouble if any more of my past came back and-"

"But I want you there. And I'm sure Ayano does…even if she's too-"

"Too what?" Kazuma asked.

"…uhm…dens-"

"What am I?" Ayano nearly said out loud.

"Half dressed? Is it culturally okay for people to be only in a robe here?"

Ayano turned to see Nolan leaving his room. He gave his confident smile. His question seemed almost suggestive rather than inquisitive.

"N-N-No." Ayano wrapped her arms so her rob had no chance of falling off. She didn't think anyone would come out.

"Eaves dropping then?"

"Nope. I don't care what Kazuma or Ren are saying. I'm off to my room." Ayano tried to regain her composure.

"Well, I didn't mean to catch you off guard. I was planning on going to the bath myself. Make sure to wake me up tomorrow if you guys go to the town. Frankly I'm not used to the time change yet. I want to see your fire powers in full action! By the way is it true they call you a Princess in this culture?"

"Well sometimes yes…our clan owns the sword and is the decedent of the-"

"So you're a Princess huh? That's kind of flattering for you." He disappeared into the baths.

Ayano sighed. Why did she always have to run into men half naked? At this rate she'd be giving off the wrong impressions for sure…

"So you really don't like clothes do you?"

She turned to see Kazuma and nearly jumped out of her robe. "What was that about? You shouldn't scare a girl!"

"Sorry. Ren already went back to his room. The service maid came by and delivered dinner. But seriously, you're giving that American the wrong idea. Your no geisha you know."

"For one not all _geishas_ do that, probably just the ones that you've met. And I can't help it I'm living with men all the time. At least Nolan doesn't make snide jokes." She stuck out her tongue.

He looked down on her. "You can be a bit of a child sometimes. What are you? Almost 18 now?"

"So what. Just because I'm not some womanizer-type-person like you. Plus being around you all the time drives me crazy…"

"Is that what you think I am? A womanizer?"

"Well…other than…well …I only know of one other time when you haven't been and-well…"

"You mean Tsui Ling. You can say it you know. She's gone." His voice was calm. "And I haven't had any relationship with any girl since I got here, so you know. Plus even if I were a womanizer, I wouldn't worry. We've already discussed that you're not a _woman_ yet anyway." His voice returned to his cool and taunting tone, getting under her skin.

Ayano blushed and got mad. So she was still…a "girl" in those terms. Who cared? She had more important things to worry about than men. "Well in that case I'd better get out of here before pedophiles like you decide to change that." She left red of anger to her room.

She got into her pajamas and ate her dinner. "How dare he say those things?" She mumbled between gulps. But she did recall what he'd admitted to her just now. He hadn't been with anyone since he came here. Basically since he met her again. She was kind of wrong about him. Maybe she was wrong even bringing up Tsui Ling… she never wanted to see his face as down as it was when he'd had to confront Lapis.

But he was still a pervert for commenting on her robe. At least it wasn't a towel and she'd tried to get to her room without anyone seeing her- she couldn't help it she didn't want Ren to see her in a robe too?

She looked at her clock on her phone. 8:00 pm. Maybe she should just call it quits for the night. It felt rather uneventful all day. She put her dish outside her door. Luckily Ren and Nolan's rooms were far enough away from hers down the hall she wouldn't have to face them today. Not after Nolan saw her…and then Ren thinking she was promiscuous? Nope. That was enough for today.

She lay down in her bed on the floor. The trees whistled outside in the wind, making shadows on the wall, as she could hear the rain thundering down from the skies outside the Ryokan's walls.

She wondered what it would be like…to have lost someone that you loved that much? She missed her mother, but she barely knew her as a child, having her passed at such a young age. Maybe that was why she was so outgoing all the time…or not _womanly…_she never had a mother to teach her those things. She'd always been around men…boys… but Nolan did point out she was a Princess… but how could she act like a Princess and fend for herself with her sword? Both seemed polar to each other.

Still, Kazuma didn't have to be so rude to her. She sighed. She had tomorrow to decide whether or not she'd prove Kazuma wrong that she didn't need his help to fight, and if she could find a way to prove herself as more of a Princess.

But that would be tomorrow.

* * *

Ayano woke up with a start. She looked at her clock.

1:00 AM.

That noise!? She looked around. Clashing…sharp… dishes? She looked outside. No lightning? Then she looked up.

The windows along the top of the room! The crows were pecking at them! Could they really sense food? The left overs outside her door maybe?

She watched as they tried to peck through the glass. Should she get someone? She couldn't wake up the host though… she didn't even know where she was…plus it was too late to wake the poor woman up…and her fire would only burn the place down…

She looked at them. They looked so angry and red-eyed. They couldn't possibly peck through this glass? Maybe but…then again the house was old and-

_*SMASH*_

_"Ahhhhh!"_

Kazuma woke as he thought her heard glass shatter and a muffled cry. He got up out of his bed and went into the hallway. He saw shadows moving from Ayano's room.

He opened the door and saw Ayano using her pillow to ward off three crows that were trying to peck after her, as glass was shattered on the floor. They had a slightly spiritual presence...

He put himself in front of her and used his wind powers to push the crows back outside. Rain was spitting into the room. The glass was quite worn and thin looking, scattered over the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"I think…" Ayano said, her pillow was torn to pieces. He looked to her face.

"Did it peck you?"

"No…I think it was…" She turned to the ground. A piece of fine glass had blood on it. Her chin by her cheek was stained with a bit of blood.

Kazuma sighed. He picked her up and put her in his room. "Wait a minute I'll go see if I can find a first-aid kit…maybe one of the other rooms are open, you cant sleep in that one." She felt his bare chest against her skin. She was cold and kind of wet. He was warm.

She nodded. Normally she'd be bitter. Normally she'd have more to say. But she was in shock. Those crows were vicious. Why did they do that to her? Her sleeves of her pajamas were torn. She was lucky they didn't peck to her skin. Just a slice of blood from the glass…

"All of the other rooms are locked. I found a kit though. I think you'll have to sleep in here tonight."

"But-" She started.

"I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." He took her chin in his hand and leaned it upwards. He took a bandage and cleaned the wound. "I think those crows were actually effected by the spirit's aura. They definitely were a symbol…or a warning. I don't think its just lack of food that's causing them to go crazy."

"Thanks." She said as she touched the bandage on her face. "I'm sorry. I would have done something, but I was afraid a fire would have jus made a bigger mess."

"The place is a little flammable. Anyone else would have had the same issue in your place. Your not weak Ayano." He tossed her luggage at her feet. "You should change your shirt. It's torn. I'll go put the first aid kit away." He grabbed it and left.

Funny how he could go from being nice to so cold, from just the tone of his voice. She sighed. She put on another shirt. Could she make him sleep on the floor? He'd just saved her from crazy birds, and fixed her cut…and he'd at least tried to make her feel better. But still…

He came back in the room and saw her curled up on the floor.

"You know you can try to sleep on the floor but that's not going to happen? I'll strap you onto the bed if I have to? You're still damp from the rain and I'm sure as hell not going to let a girl sleep on the floor when a bed is available." Kazuma said unimpressed.

"Well you shouldn't have to sleep on the floor just because I have to sleep in here tonight." Ayano said stubbornly.

"Well then, like I said, I'm just going to have to make you."

"Don't touch me pervert."

"Oh and she's back. I wondered how long the shock silence would stay for…" Kazuma rolled his eyes. He went over to her and picked her up. She started kicking and punching him.

"Leave me be!"

"You'll wake up the whole place and then you'll be sorry." He said ignoring her punches against his hard chest. "Again like a child…"

"I'm…I'm not a child…" She stopped and looked away.

"I know. But just accept the facts then and stop getting worked up and angry over nothing. I only bug you because you're so easy to bug."

She felt the bed underneath her as she was set down. "So its all just a game to you?"

"See there you go again. You need to learn to control that. Don't take things so personally. I could have just let you deal with those crows but I decided to help- it's not because you can't handle it its because you needed help that time." Kazuma sighed.

He walked over to the ground and laid down on it across from her, a few feet away.

She looked away guiltily as she rubbed her cheek.

Kazumo rolled over facing away from her back when he felt something hit his head.  
He sat up and noticed a pillow was by him.

"At least take the pillow, you idiot." Ayano muttered.

He smiled a bit. "If I must."

"You have to. It's a must." Ayano muttered. "And…and thank you."

He laid his head on the pillow. He had to admit it helped. "No problem. Glad I could help…and thank you for the pillow."

Ayano's eyes widened. He actually said thank you this time? "It's fine." She said shyly, content enough to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dark Clouds Ahead**

"What happened in here?!"

Ren got up when he heard Ms. Oksana's voice.

She looked to the broken window. But Jugo's daughter? She was gone!

"What's wrong?" Ren came in.

"Your cousin's room! I think the crows got in last night…" She said kind of fearful of what was smashed glass...black feathers...her pillow was torn apart.

"But then …where is Ayano?" Ren asked.

"What's going on?" Kazuma walked over, after having just put a shirt on.

"Ayano's room was broken in! Do you think she's okay?" Ren asked.

"What's with all the commotion?" Nolan came in too, his blonde hair lightly tosseled from sleep.

"The crows, which I have a feeling are a little spiritually angered, tried to break into the room. She's fine now. She's in my room, she slept in there with me last night because the other rooms were locked." Kazuma sighed filling in the surprised stares

"She slept with you?" Ms. Oksana asked. "My dear I hope that I-"

"No, I didn't sleep _with_ him. Kazuma slept on the floor with the pillow and I took the bed. I'm sorry Ms. Oskana, we just didn't want to wake you last night."

"As long as you are okay! I'd hate to be the one who caused your family grief..." The woman's colour came back to her face.

"Oh believe me Crows alone aren't going to do me in." Ayano said boldly.

Kazuma looked at her, with skeptic eyes. "After last night are you really going to say that?"

Ayano bit her lip and looked cross at him.

Nolan looked irritated at them from behind. They didn't act like family members. Ren had told him on their own ride over that her father had been trying to set Kuzuma and Ayano up since he came back to the family. Luckily they bickered more than anything…he still had a chance. Maybe he would have to be bolder…

"In that case I'll give you the spare room between Kazuma and Ren."

"Do you think we could go to the town and talk to them about the youma? Maybe get a few opinions on what exactly caused all this? We did come for work." Kazuma stretched.

"I'd say now is best. Leave at least by noon. Also if you don't mind, if the town has any spare groceries, considering I have you as guests, please pick some up for me." Ms. Oksana handed Ayano money and a small list. "I'm probably being an ill host telling my guests to get their own food…normally it wouldn't be so –"

"Oh no don't worry. Leave it to me." Anayo bowed. "I hope we can at least fix the problem so you can get your windows fixed. I can't help but feel guilty."

"Nothing you could do about that darling. The front windows I had replaced last year, I just was hoping for a bigger income this season to do the same to the back porch rooms. But we will make due." She nodded and left to go get the room key.

"So we should get ready and head for the town in a half an hour?" Ayano asked.

"Sounds good." Nolan nodded.

"Can't wait. Ayano you owe me at a bit after that. That floor was hard…" Kazuma stretched his back.

"I did give you the pillow… you should be at least thankful for that."

"I gave you my bed. Honestly I don't know if we're even. I think giving you a whole bed over a few sheets…and then saving you from those crows…frankly you owe me a lot Ayano." He gave her a sly look.

"What?" She blushed, sounding peeved.

"Nothing." He held back his remarks with Ms. Oksana present in the room again. She handed her the key.

"And would you, or maybe Nolan…could I ask that when you return board up the windows in Ayano's old room?"

Kazuma barely opened his mouth when Nolan jumped in. "I'll do it. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure you can handle it? You don't seem like you've done a lot of hard work in your life?" Kazuma asked passively.

Nolan felt peeved. It may be true, but he wasn't about to let Kazuma do it. Who cared about his remarks, as long as he seemed like he cared to Ayano. He already heard her complain about Kazuma's passiveness…He smirked. "I have it under control. Surprisingly my sister was never one to care much about these things, but I do." He raised his nose in the air.

"Good, when you get back I'll get you to do it before our evening rain showers. Thank you so much." Ms. Oksana bowed and left the room.

"That was nice of you Nolan." Ayano said to him.

"Oh it's no problem." He flashed a bright white smile her way. "I'm sorry nobody else heard the commotion last night. That must have been quite the experience."

"It was. And it's not your fault. Frankly it was strange, they didn't caw loudly or anything."

"They had bright red eyes. Demonic even. I think they may have, for lack of better term, "drank the lake water"." Kazuma suspected.

"You mean that they were haunted by the youma in the lake?" Ren asked.

"Something like that… Most of the animals around here are probably in recoil. I think this ghost has a strong connection to the land here and the spiritual environment. Plus three crows is just a bad sign in general. I wonder who else knows we're here."

"I guess we'll find out in a few." Ayano figured if they were haunted, Kazuma would know. He sensed that stuff better than the rest of them.

"Yea guess I'll go get ready. Hope I finally get to see your power today Ayano." Nolan said as he walked out.

Ayano nodded and smiled as he left. Ren followed.

"Maybe I should have waited for Nolan to save your ass last night." Kazuma said, his face encoded with his lame.

"What? Why?"

"Then he really could have seen your "power". Kazuma said snidely, almost laughing.

"HEY! THAT WAS MEAN! Next time I wont ask for your help you-you-" Ayano ran after him as he closed the door to his room in her face. "HEY! I need my stuff in there! Let me in!"

"I'm changing. Sorry cant." He said, and stuck his head out the door. His shirt was clearly off.

"You just changed your shirt!"

"I decided to change it again since we're going to the town. But if you want you can come in and get changed too?" He smirked.

"Just give me my bag." She said, her cheeks red and he threw it out at her.

"Too bad. You're missing out." He said as he closed his door.

"Pervert." She muttered as she went to her new room.

* * *

"Uhm…Why aren't the towns people looking at us…?" Nolan asked quietly to Ayano. He looked around. The town was old, very much like the inn, and the gravel roads were beaten up. But nobody acknowledged them, and frankly they stood out.

"They probably know we're here for the haunting and honestly they probably want nothing to do with it. People are either skeptical, against it, or are afraid…" Kazuma said, overhearing before Ayano could answer, as they walked through the town as people avoided their gaze. The town was smaller, old traditional style buildings and a naturalist move away from the city. The vendors looked barren, and the people looked too focused on the road in front of them. Nobody looked to the sky, which was still in hazes of clouds.

"Afraid of us or the ghost?" Ayano looked cross. They couldn't get anywhere if they couldn't address the ghost-problem directly and they couldn't get any information indirectly either. She was starting to get aggravated.

"Well if we can't get anything done maybe we'll just have to take a more direct approach and go straight to the source. If it does cause problems then these towns-people and Jugo can't blame us can they?" Kazuma stretched.

"But that's not good. If this town gets any worse they won't make it through the season." Ren said. The town looked terribly bleak and glum.

"Doesn't anyone care about the youma? Doesn't anyone know why it's raining cats and dogs all the time? Any guesses?" Ayano yelled out into the streets.

Everyone looked her way and then shook their head disapprovingly before leaving the streets.

"Well if you aimed for a direct and unsuccessful approach that one would be it." Kazuma rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least I'm trying." Ayano stuck her face in front of Kazuma's angrily.

He leaned into her ear. "I guess you just have to try harder." He smirked and blew on her neck.

"AHHH! What was that for?" Ayano shivered and stepped back.

"Hey you!" A strongly built man came over to them. His eyes were so tough and inset he was mostly just his eyebrows, and he was clearly middle-aged. "Who do you think you are disturbing the town peace? You know we don't address the - problem -we have here, and we've had some of the worst_ storms_ since Ms. Oksana happened to take in a few out-of town guests? You wouldn't be them?"

"Even if we were what would it matter?" Kazuma looked up at the man lamely.

"It would matter, because frankly I don't see what you kids could do about our problem. What kind of manpower is this? Some scrawny child, a blondie pretty boy with blue eyes – you don't even look like your even remotely local kid – and then a girl who's got a mouth louder than her hair col-"

"Don't call Ay-" Nolan was about to call him out.

"I think we'd manage to keep it under control." Kazuma stopped him from continuing.

"Frankly I'm surprised you don't know that we've got spiritual powers that could probably kick you into tomorrow." Nolan spoke up.

"Oh the pretty boy speaks does he?" The muscled worker asked.

"Don't waste your breath." Ayano came in front of Nolan. "When we save this town from their ghost he can be the first to eat his own words." Ayano spoke up sick of holding her tongue behind the guys.

"And this girl? What can you do you little pretty thing that I can't?" He gave her a bitter look.

She looked to Kazuma. Kazuma shrugged. She put her hand out and sent a ball of flame, which engulfed the nearest lone tree to ashes.

"And that's not even me with my sword. We're actually part of the fire-clans, American and Japanese which, mind you sir, can get rid of your problem." She said in her typical loud, irritated, non-filtered manner. His eyes looked wide.

"Witch-"

"You're coming from a town filled with old wooden houses. Don't even try." Nolan stood in again for Ayano, although the sounded kind of ignorant.

"You're freaks!"

"You ever heard of families who can control the elemental spirits? Because frankly, people like me, who've come into contact with the Wind Spirit King, doesn't need people around, like you, who don't support us. Frankly, we're here so your town doesn't go out of business and turn into an underwater town in the next week or so. But hey, if you don't want our help we can leave now." Kazuma shrugged and looked up at him with a forbidding stare.

"Hey, Iwao leave them alone! They're Ms. Oksana's guests!" An old man came up and shooed the thick-man off. "Sorry kids." He was older but still tall and used his cane to poke the brute off down the street. "I don't think anyone will answer for what you kids need with that – that phenomenon at our lake. I'm afraid we've had three people pass, two from drowning down at the lake, and one from the poor outcome that's become of our town's floods…"

Even the old man's eyes diverted their gaze. "Sorry kids, just don't upset the fishermen and workers. We're all pretty grim and don't want to anger …whatever's got our town so jaded." He left.

Again they were left to a town which seemed like more of a ghost town now than it did to begin with.

"So I'm guessing the town has a subtle idea of who this ghost might be." Kazuma looked unimpressed with the area.

"Well this was uneventful. I can't believe we wasted our time on this. I'd have that big man sent off to Timbuktu if I was back at home." Nolan sounded surprisingly like his sister at that moment. Kazuma gave him a sideways look, one he didn't notice.

"But at least we know we're going to have to go to the lake next. The town won't help much." Ren sighed.

"Not today. Those clouds are ominous, and I can feel a spiritual atmosphere in the air. Another storm. Whatever this is about, there is a serious link or grudge with this town or someone in it."

"Lets head back then." Ayano nodded as they left the town. She felt a strange aura too. She didn't believe either that nobody knew anything. It had too much mystery surrounding it…it just wasn't…right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Town Terror, Love Triangles, &amp; A Terrible Torrent**

"Did you find what you needed?" Ms. Oksana welcomed them at the door.

"No, not at all." Nolan said rather irritated.

"Are the townspeople always so standoff-ish when it comes to the Youma problem?" Kazuma sat on the sitting room pillows.

"I was afraid of that. Honestly I don't know if people understand youmas… we haven't had any since I was young. People don't remember them, and if they do I think they've chosen to ignore them. None were this … persistent. Our town wasn't so feeble. We are one of the few traditional and self-supporting towns around. But –"

"But what?" Kazuma asked.

"I can look in the archives of what I have from the past. My father worked for the local newspaper back when this town was really growing. We did have a golden age back in the days… I'll look later tonight." Ms. Oksana looked determined.

"Well I'm going to see if I can get some service and look up more information about this town. Its history has to reveal something." Kazuma held his phone in the air and went to his room.

"Could you start on those windows Nolan darling?"

"Oh-right." Nolan sighed. His moment to spend alone with Ayano was now gone because he'd tried to look noble. He smiled and nodded at the old woman, before giving a scowl as he left to the spare room.

"Do you need help?" Ren asked following him.

"No. Not at all." Nolan closed the door before Ren could follow. Ren retreated to his own room.

"So Ayano did you get those groceries for me for dinner tonight? I was hoping to make stew."

"Oh-no." Ayano looked shocked. She swallowed. "I'll get them now-"

Nolan, in the other room listened, just outside the door as he collected the supplies Ms. Oksana prepared for him.

"Oh no darling, it's going to rain soon-I'll…I'll just…" Ms. Oksana paused. "…We'll figure something out. Don't worry!" She left the sitting room to the kitchen.

Ayano felt really guilty. She looked outside. It wasn't raining yet. Plus it was just rain what could it matter…she'd just use her firepower. She looked around nobody was there. She slipped out the door and left before anyone could stop her.

Nolan smiled. Perfect he could go after her in a few and she'd think he came out to look for her. Then he could talk to her alone…he'd never get anywhere without privacy. Ayano didn't seem very discrete…she reminded him of the American girls, but with a much more foreign beauty and at the least…was the heir to the Japanese family fire clan. Now about these windows…

He looked at them. He looked at the rotten wood and the shattered thin glass. He'd have to use at least ten pieces… and the blisters… he sighed. If only he'd have thought this through…

Ayano looked towards the town. Most of the doors were already closed, and windows shut. She felt a few drops on her head. It sent a shiver down her spine. She had to find this store quick…

She walked under the roofs of the buildings until she saw the shop. As soon as she came in she noticed it had started to come down harder outside. She sighed. So much for making it before the storm…

She looked to the money and list in her pocket. "Hi, I'm here for Ms. Oksana, she needed some groceries if you have anything left-" She raised her head and looked up to see the same man who'd come at them earlier. "…Uhm…Mr. Iwao was it?" She said lightly.

"It's you! That fire girl! What the hell are you doing in my shop?" He towered over the counter.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She backed up towards the door. But it was pouring out now! She couldn't just go back with nothing…

"Well I-" He began walking towards her.

A bell chimed as someone else walked into the shop.

"Mr. Iwao, I'm sorry to come this late, but I always need to be prepared for my brother and father to come back, so if you have anything left I-" The woman was young, and had ebony black hair that fell down the sides of her face. She looked rather plain but had kind warm brown eyes. She wore a plain looking Kimono too. "Oh I'm sorry were you dealing with another customer…"

"No Miss Izanamu I wasn't." He gave a glare towards Ayano. Ayano contemplated threatening him, but she wasn't about to burn the whole shop down. She sighed.

"Oh." The woman looked at Ayano. She leaned into her discretely as she pretended to look out the window and whispered. "Wait here and follow me when I come outside." She nodded and looked to the shopkeeper as if she hadn't said a word.

The woman then left to pick up the last of the goods. Ayano waited for the woman outside under the shelter of the protruding roof, out of pure hope she would receive a similar kindness as the woman appeared to display. She'd acted too quickly to consider that half of the town didn't even care for her or her group…and what more the luck of finding out Mr. Iwao owned the shop! She sighed. She looked at the skies. Why didn't she bring a parasol or an umbrella? The inn must have had them?

"You're one of the people that came from the Fire-Clan to help our…problem right?" The woman asked her as soon as she exited the shop with a good three bags of rice, vegetables, and other spices.

"Should I answer that truthfully?" Ayano asked delicately. She didn't want another enemy after Mr. Iwao.

"Don't worry I won't scold you off like the others did today. My name is Azumi Izanamu. If you'd like stay at my place for a while and I can give you some of my groceries. I couldn't do it in front of Mr. Iwao. He's quite rash but he looks out for the people of the town when it comes to rations. It's too rainy now anyway for you to go back empty handed. Ms. Oksana is kind, I'd hate to see you all starve there."

"My name is Ayano of the Kannagi family and Japenese Fire Clan. To be truthful I'd hate to cause you trouble. But if that's fine with you I'd have a hard time declining?" Ayano asked.

"Of course." The two shared her umbrella as best they and entered another older residence of the town.

"I really don't like that rain. It sends shivers through my body every time it touches me." Azumi looked at the umbrella. She sighed. Another hole in it…she'd have to sew that up tomorrow.

"Did someone actually pass away because of it?" Ayano asked.

"Well… we think it was from the malnutrition of the town as well, but yes she did. She caught a bad sickness, and when this all first happened we didn't have people leaving the town and traveling for other places for food. But enough about the depressing stuff, let me divide the rations here."

"But don't you need them?"

"No, I don't actually believe my father and brother would return just yet…"

"Why? Where's your family?" Ayano sat down at the table on a pillow, drying herself in the quaint warmth of the home.

Azumi smiled. " If you must know, my father married my mother when she was young. She died during childbirth of my younger brother Daisuke. He's really trying to take over with my father in supporting us, so they left to try to find work outside the town. They've gone fishing outside our lake too, but it's nearly been a week. They're both so stubborn I know they won't return until they have enough to show for. My grandma always said we had bad luck in this town…but …it's not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you here because I have a story to tell you…just bare with me...if you don't mind." She left the room and then came back.

"Look, you can take some of my groceries. For now I'm only supporting myself, and my brother and father should bring back goods but if you'd listen-"

"I will." Ayano nodded. The woman looked distracted.

"Honestly, I asked you to come with me to see if you'd hear me out. I also would have eagerly helped you if I didn't have this to say but I really needed the leverage. People don't believe my story. My grandmother used to tell me this story actually. She passed when she was 70…but I always remembered this legend she told me. She used to tell me growing up, a tragic love story about two lovers in this town…she told me it again on her deathbed…and I realized she wasn't just telling me some Romeo and Juliet story, it was much more…"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me start from the beginning. She told me that many moons ago, a young couple fell in love. The girl was held to a strict family…she could only marry who her family chose for her. This was common, but for her it was part of her religion - part of who she was. The boy, and his family knew this and did not want him to fall in love with a girl or a family with the obligations to which they held. When they hit the age of adulthood to which they could not prolong their parent's restraints and wishes to have them wed to someone else, they went on the cliff by the lake and promised to jump off when the moon hit the sky at midnight. That way they could be with each other forever…happiness in escaping the physical life that had grounded their heart to the bodies and obligations of blood. They left when the sun began to fade and made their way up the hill…"

"What happened?"

"Ayano, this is where it changed. For years I thought they fell off together. Another tragic love story, of crossed stars… until my grandmother was nearly on her deathbed I realized it wasn't so. She told me this last time that although the girl was willing to fall to her death for love, the boy had actually met another girl, who, in no means of betrayal, had accidentally found himself with much more than admiration for her. This girl, who his parents brought to him, he originally had no intentions of falling for."

"So it was a love triangle?"

Azumi nodded. "But it was also in these moments, as the moon rose that he was going to give his star crossed lover a ring, a promise ring before they fell to signify their own love and promise of eternity together… but when the moon hit the sky he hesitated. He never gave her the ring. More so in the last moments of before falling, he decided dying wasn't the answer. He thought they could to find out what more there was to life- he had found a glimmer of hope that maybe they could move beyond their parent's restraints…but he didn't have the face to tell her until he realized it in that fraction of a moment on the cliff. The girl however oblivious fell to her death in the lake, and although he tried to save her, she never returned to him."

"That's tragic!" Ayano was wide eyed at the woman.

"I know… but what I found out after was worse…my grandmother gave to me this." She took a small box out of her kimono and opened it. In it was a golden ring with three small pearls on it. It looked aged, and outdated for this era. "She told me that the man had kept the ring, and eventually gave it to the woman who his parents had set him up with. I always thought it was ironic that there was three pearls…a symbol of each lover…a trinity. Anyway, he fell in love with the second woman as well, but never got over the pain of knowing he'd caused his first young lover's death. He never told a soul either, until his time of passing. He told his wife. He told it so she knew the truth, not to cause her grief but to be open and maybe in hopes of repenting in the moments of this passing. His wife had never really worn the ring either. It never fit on her hand quite well enough. When her husband passed too early for her liking, she kept the ring. She hated herself for getting in the way of another couple's love, but she also was thankful that she was the reason her husband ended up living. The ring was something she couldn't dare get rid of…the ring was-" Azumi bit her lip.

"The ring was your grandmother's wasn't it?" Ayano's eyes widened. "And that means your grandfather was the man in the story?"

"I believe so, yes. My grandfather I knew for 10 years of my life. I was young when he passed but he was noble man. He died of a heart attack…now I believe his heart couldn't handle the weight he held in it. He told my grandmother the truth in his last hours just as she told me. Nobody else would believe me but I think the haunting could be this woman's spirit – I think maybe this ring might help. Maybe something has happened and she wants people to answer for her death…I think there is something tragic about it but I don't know enough. Or maybe it was a just a story. But I think you and your friends can help figure it out. I don't know if I'm helping or sending you on a path to nowhere. But my grandmother said she met my grandfather in 1964…the same year they fell in love. It was long ago and I don't know what it means to now but… I also … I want to know who this other girl was. I think my grandmother wanted me to return this to her – or something… so here."

Azumi gave the box to Ayano. "Take this and the spare groceries. Even if it doesn't help maybe in the process you can find out more about this story…the girl… my grandfathers heart may have been in two places, but he found a home with my grandmother and I've never found two people more in love. Maybe, even if she isn't the spirit haunting the town, she can find piece in knowing he still thought of her, and repented for it years after it happened."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Ayano looked at it.

"Please. If you can't do anything with it you can return it to me after you find out what's going on with our town. But I believe you and your friends can do it." Azumi smiled.

"Thanks." Ayano stood up somewhat hopeful now. "I owe you for these groceries though."

"You won't owe me one thing. I gave you the burden of finding out my grandfather's past, the least I could do was share my groceries." She smiled. "But I'm afraid the rain still hasn't stopped."

Ayano looked outside. She'd wait a bit longer, but it was nearing the evening and she didn't want to starve everyone back at the temple. She now would have two bags to carry and a ring, which she'd have to make sure not to get wet. She'd probably leave soon. Hopefully a bit of a heat over her head would keep her dry…although she didn't want to parade around the town pointing herself out like a red flag…

* * *

"Hey Nolan, where did Ayano go?"

"No clue." Nolan gave Kazuma a side eye. Hell if he was telling him.

Kazuma looked at his work on the window. "You need help?" He leaned against the door frame.

"No. The wood is rotten and-" He'd been trying to leave to go after Ayano himself but Ms. Oksana kept coming in and checking on him. And now Kazuma was too. He hated it. His hands were getting blisters and frankly he'd normally hire someone to do this kind of stuff. It was pathetic.

"And you have little experience with handiwork. I get it. Your sister wasn't really into the hard work thing either until I enticed her to try to beat Ayano." Kazuma shrugged.

"Ayano won though. Is she that strong?"

"She is. She doesn't realize it truly though…and at times she thinks she's stronger than she is…she's interesting at the least." Kazuma answered.

"Are you two, like, dating?" Nolan ventured deviously. He wanted to hear straight from Kazuma.

"Me and Ayano? No… We're not. How'd you get that idea?" Kazuma looked off to the place on the floor where her bed was and he'd found her the night before.

"No reason. Just thought it was strange how close you two were. But it's funny she said the same thing to me when we met in the city. You know I'd like to go look for her myself… would you mind if-"

"No sorry kid. You signed up for that job. Not even getting paid for it either." Kazuma tapped the ladder and Nolan nearly fell off. Nolan wondered if Kazuma had sounded irritated then… did he hit a note by asking about him and Ayano?

"I'm no kid. I'm the same age as you. I'm 2-" Nolan persisted.

"I'm 22. Your 21 still younger, still a_ kid_ in my books." Kazuma said dryly and walked out of the room. He nearly walked into Ms. Oksana. "Do you know where Ayano is?"

"I thought she was in her room. I told her not to go get the groceries she forgot to get earlier because of the storm, but I'm afraid we'll be eating bread crumbs tonight. I hope she didn't go out…" Ms. Oksana looked fearful. "I'm afraid I keep leading that poor child on the path of destruction. Jugo will surely never answer a request for spiritual help again from me…"

"If she did, she-" Kazuma looked to the umbrellas. He'd seen three earlier today and three remained in the bin. "She's stubborn enough to go, Ms. Oksana, on her own. And she's stupid enough to not bring an umbrella either."

"I don't know if an umbrella would last in winds like these anyway. I hope Nolan gets the windows done soon…." She looked nerve wracked.

"Get Ren to help him. But I think I might need to go make sure she's not stupid enough to make her way back in this if she did manage to get your groceries."

"But you'll get soaked dear; I can't have you getting sick-"

"I'll be fine. My wind powers can easily divert the water off me. Her firepowers might be stifled by the rain and wind on the other hand. Plus she's …well who knows whether or not she'll realize that lighting herself up would only bring more attention to her…the towns people didn't really seem all that keen of us." Kazuma sighed. Had he signed up for a babysitting job? She really liked to get herself in trouble this time around.

He left the inn and made sure his powers kept an orb of wind around him. He moved over above the town to see where she was. He couldn't see a soul in the weather. Nobody was dumb enough to go out into this kind of stuff…

…of course except for Ayano.

He saw her, she wasn't more than a yard from the temple, but her fire powers clearly were only used after she left the town because she was sopped wet. She was holding two bags tucked under her arms and was trying to keep something hidden in her shirt form what he could tell.

He went down to her and saw her.

"You really decided to do this alone?"

She looked up at him. He couldn't here her talk over the rain. He let her in his wind-"sphere" and took her under his arm.

"You didn't have to do this." She said. "I was close."

"You're soaked. Plus why the hell wouldn't you at least bring an umbrella? Or I don't know, me?"

She groaned. She took out the box she was trying to keep dry. "Put that in your pocket and keep it dry. I may have actually found an answer to our youma problem. That's why I couldn't light myself up. Its hard balancing the groceries and not turning them into a barbeque."

They landed on the front porch of the inn.

"Fair enough. But –" Kazuma opened the door and looked at Ayano. "Ayano your face is red. I didn't even do anything you know."

"What! I'm not blushing!" Ayano said.

"Well you should be, your shirt is nearly sopped to hell." She tried to cover herself as she noticed her shirt was stuck to her bra and nearly dropped the groceries, which she'd made sure to stay dry in the plastic bags.

"Don't worry about it." He took them and put them on the floor as she walked in the doorway. "But your face is red. Are you alright?" He raised a brow.

"I'm fine." She said, just as she took a step forward and had to support herself on the wall.

"You look drunk. But your not because your not 20 yet so-unless you decided to be a rebel while you went grocery shopping…" His voice was skeptical.

"I'm just a little dizzy from the walk." She said annoyed and pushed herself up straight.

He came up behind her and put his hand on her forehead. She was surprised to feel him that close behind her.

"You're face is hot as hell. That's what you get for walking home in the rain. Plus you don't even know if the rain is linked to the spiritual energy of the youma… why did you do this to yourself?"

"Because I told her I would." She blinked her eyes slowly and accidently fell back into Kazuma. He caught her and in his arms.

"Oh good you found Ayano." Ren came over with Ms. Oksana and Nolan.

"Oh I found her all right. Her, some groceries, maybe a clue to our a youma problem, and apparently a nice fever from that rain out there." Kazuma sighed as the others took in the sight of the fallen groceries on the floor, and Ayano whose unconscious face looked nearly the color of her hair in Kazuma's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Feverish Confessions**

"I'll go get the cook to get the stew and rice on!" Ms. Oksana took the groceries in a rush. "Put her in her room and make sure she gets dry."

Kazuma nodded. Ren looked concerned.

"I'm fine." Ayano said groggily as she stubbornly tried to move away from Kazuma.

"Don't fight it Ayano! We need you to get better so you can tell us what you found today!" Ren said stepping in front of her.

"I should have gone after you too..." Nolan said. He was peeved that he'd been stuck fixing that window.

"Your fire powers, even with a spirit beast, wouldn't have been useful anyway. How's that window?"

"Oh did you fix it?" Ayano said trying to act normal.

"I-I-" Nolan wasn't sure if Kazuma had just insulted him, but he wasn't finished yet and the rain was coming in harder.

"Doesn't matter. Just leaves me with the job of looking after this loose end." Kazuma picked Ayano up and moved down the hallway to put her in her room on her bed.

"I could have walked."

"You would have tripped over yourself. Your sick. Give it up." Kazuma rolled his eyes. "Do you realize how bad you're going to owe me now? I'm gonna be the one suckered into looking after you. I'm going to have to let your father know…the rate for this job just got a lot higher."

"I can't believe you-r" She shivered. "-going to greedly-ask-"

"Before you continue why don't you change your shirt, it's a little... wet. If you were worried about being discrete or proper on this trip amongst three guys Ayano, you failed at that one too." Kazuma said raising a brow.

She groaned at him, aggravated that even in this moment he'd still been focused on her wet shirt. She whipped her jacket in his face. She used the brief chance to change her shirt.

"You basically just changed in front of me."

"Get out." Ayano looked pertinently in the other direction, as Kazuma left.

She didn't care what Kazuma saw or didn't see at this point. Well she did but…he'd seen her in a towel so... but her head wasn't thinking straight. Her mind blurred in and out. She was cold, wet, tired, and frankly other then Ren mentioning it, she hadn't heard one thank you for getting the food or finding some kind of information on their possible ghost. She felt the room spin. She put her head down on her pillow and felt her skin grow hot. It wasn't long before she lost consciousness in a feverish haze.

Kazuma wondered what exactly she had found. He stood alone in his room. He took out the box he had given her out of his pant pocket. He opened it. A ring? Clearly there was a story to go with this. Ayano may have given them an aid in their quest, although she may also have hindered them if she didn't get over this fever within the next 24 hours.

She didn't intentionally ever try depend on him and he'd knew that. She'd been stubbornly independent from the start. Frankly he got the feeling she _tried_ to be independent, but every time she ended up relying on him to clean up her messes anyway. This whole trip had seemed to set her off on an irrational spin more than normal…if that was possible.

He'd have to ask her about it tomorrow. He didn't see the connection with the ring…there wasn't an aura about it. Kazuma left his room to see Ms. Oksana carrying a bowl to Ayano's room.

"Ayano, your dinner is outside your door." She placed it there calling in from outside her door. She noticed Kazuma watching her.

"Is she alright?" She looked worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kazuma spotted Ren in the hallway. "Ren, why don't you go in and see if Ayano is okay."

"Sorry brother, I've never really had to treat a fever before…" Ren said innocently.

Kazuma wondered how sheltered Ren had been up until his arrival at the temple recently.

"I can help if you need it. The windows are finished and the floor is clean now so-"

Kazuma cut off Nolan. "Ill go check on her." There was no getting out of this one. He slid through the door before Nolan could get a glimpse in.

Nolan looked peeved. Kazuma needed to go. He needed to separate them if he wanted to be alone with Ayano. He'd never get her to see from his side of things this way.

"You dressed this time?" Kazuma asked holding the dinner. Standing just inside the door frame.

He heard a muffled "mhm". He looked over and approached her in the bed.

"Then here is your dinner. You should eat if you expect to help us figure out this youma problem. I saw that ring…I'm expecting theres a good story to go with it." He handed her the bowl. She sat up bundled in her blankets like a cocoon.

"Thanks." She took it.

He watched her hands shake as she tried to eat it.

"Are you that sick?" He asked.

"Leave me. I can do it."

He went closer to her. Her hair was still damp. Her face was flush.

"Ayano…I'm just covering the basics but…did you feel a spiritual presence in the rain?"

"No, not really…I felt eerie shivers, but that could have just been the rain itself. Azumi said she did too sometimes but that was it. It was cold anyway." Her words were mumbled.

"Azumi?" He asked.

She stayed quiet. "It's a love triangle story…part of the ghost thing." She didn't look like she was about to explain more by her bluntness and the way she diverted her eyes from him.

"Look, my point was that the rain is linked to the youma, so your lucky it wasn't directly a part of it otherwise you may have had the same problem as when you were poisoned by that demon I left you with fighting against the-"

"The time you stole my first kiss?" Her voice sounded agitated.

So she wasn't loosing herself to the fever.

"That's besides the point Ayano."

"No not really. You didn't even thank me for getting the food…or maybe finding the only key to the youma problem…am I just a burden for you? I –" She sighed. "-Forget it." She tried to eat but her hands shook as she shivered.

Kazuma breathed out a huff of air. "Let me help you."

"I don't need to be a burden anymore. Let me do it." Her voice was tinged with disdain.

He grabbed her wrist as some fell onto her blanket from her jitters. "It's hot you'll burn yourself."

He took the spoon.

"You're not feeding me…" She gave him a glare.

"Fine, I won't. I don't like to baby you either Ayano, but –"

"But what?"

"Forget it. I'll talk to you about it when you're not feverish." Kazuma sounded annoyed too.

She ate the soup reluctantly. "Now I just seem even more like a child."

"Does that bug you that much that I called you one?"

"What do you think I am? I'm not a younger sister you can call out? I don't need that kind of poor respect from you-"

"Fine. I wont call you that anymore."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He nodded. He put the spoon up to her mouth. "But this is kind of-"

"Don't even say it." She glared at him viciously and before he could say anything she sneezed. They spent the rest of the stew in silence.

He left the room. She was already falling asleep. He'd go have his own dinner now.

"How was she?" Ren asked.

"Fine. She'll probably be okay by tomorrow. If I hear her tonight I guess I'll keep an eye on it. How come you don't know how to heal a fever Ren? It's just a matter of bed rest and-"

"Well what happens if it got worse? Or if she passed out? Or how do you cool the fever down? Do you-" Ren looked seriously put off by hit. His childish and innocent persona emerged.

Kazuma sighed. "You'll have to learn another time."

"So what did Ayano find in the town?"

"A ring. And some girl I think named Azumi but I didn't press her about it. We'll find out tomorrow."

"You sure she'll be fine?" Nolan asked, butting in.

"She'll make it. I get the feeling that she'll try to help out tomorrow anyway whether its good for her or not."

"Shouldn't you be trying to stop her from getting up tomorrow? She should be resting…not pushing herself." Nolan looked at him superiorly. Ren looked off put by the tension.

"You don't know her very well do you Nolan? She'll do what she wants. It's not my place to stop her or control her all the time. But at the least if she's going to do these kinds of things, we can help her get better now before she has the chance to get worse tomorrow." Kazuma said. "I'm going to grab dinner. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Kazuma walked off as Nolan felt an itch under his skin he couldn't scratch. He'd show him. He'd be the one to show Ayano he cared, at least long enough to get her to decide to come back to America with him, so he could prove to his parents he was worth something. She wouldn't have to play hero all the time and catch up for his slack…and she wouldn't have to live in these kinds of broken down hotel places. She was a packaged deal with the Enraiha anyway. He'd prove them all wrong, and she'd be his trophy for it.

Ren watched Nolan turn briskly back into his room. Ren silently thanked the lord he was still young and didn't have to worry about these kinds of relationship things too much just yet.

* * *

Kazuma looked at the clock in his bed. It was the wee hours of the morning. Midnight had just passed.

He recalled today. And that ring? A love triangle thing? What was Ayano talking about?

He looked up in silence to the ceiling.

He heard the faint creaking of floorboards from the next room. Was Ayano still up?

He heard a sneeze.

Yes she was. He shouldn't really care to check on her considering it was her own fault she was like that but-

He opened the door to her room and saw that she was almost in the same position he'd left her in. Curled up in her blanket, shivering, cheeks red.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Her eyes looked glossy. "I-m cold. Can I have your blanket too?" She asked. Her voice was empty.

"It's the fever, you can't overheat Ayano."

"I need to move. Keep warm." She rocked in her spot. So she was the reason the floorboards were creaking.

"Don't. I'll get a cloth for your face or something. Just try to lie down and stay still so you-"

"Stop telling me what to do you meanie."

"_Meanie_?" He almost choked on his words. She'd lost it this time.

"Yea, you think I'm weak. Well I can't help that I wanted Nolan to think we weren't some pathetic country with no food…or that Ms. Oksana thought I couldn't remember groceries…and then you think that I-" She rocked harder in her spot.

He went over to her and pinned her arms to the ground, hovering over her, causing her to fall back flat on her mattress. "Just lay down. And you don't need to worry about them or what they think. Worry about yourself for once. Don't worry about what I think either. Don't worry about me. Just because I needed you earlier this year to save me from myself doesn't mean that I expect anything of you. Or anyone else." His voice was harsh and demanding.

"But—but I'm the fire _princess_ and a fire clan member-I have to be pretty-and strong-and powerful and-" Her eyes seemed to blink in and out of consciousness.

He sighed. Beyond her disillusioned feverish words was some grain of truth.

"A Princess?" He repeated.

She looked at him for a passing second before she fell into a sleep, her red hair spilling over the pillow against her skin. He felt his hands still on her arms. He had been a bit forceful- but it worked. Her skin was cold.

He touched her forehead. Hot.

He left to go get a cloth. Did she think she had to be perfect because she was responsible as the next clan-leader? A "princess" and "powerful" were her own words. Didn't she realize that she'd grown stronger? More so, that she'd been the one to actually defeat him back before he got his wind powers to begin with?

He realized it was his own lack of firepowers that had caused her to inherit all this pressure in the first place then.

He went back and was thankful she was still sleeping. He put the cloth on her forehead. At least she was peaceful for once.

Half of him felt like he needed an increase for all of this maid work he was doing for her. Another half wondered how long it would be before she gave up this self-reliant act. He knew himself isolation and independence only worked to a point. He wondered how long it would be before she woke up and tried to rock herself warm again too. It was a risk he'd have to take. He went back to his room.

She was stupid to think they didn't appreciate her. And frankly they needed her especially now. That ring, depending on its story might be the only way they could get rid of the demon and return back home before the summer ended.

He lay back on his pillow. These things...it never was easy…was it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Water Child**

"Morning." Ayano walked into the sitting area.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Ren asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine." She persisted. Her cheeks were less flush but she knew she wouldn't be up to par just yet.

"Well please don't stay out past the evening hours today. I don't want to hear about any more of the danger I am getting you young people into." Ms. Oksana called out from the back rooms. "Okay?" She peeked her head out concerned.

"Alright." Ayano nodded tamely as the woman went back to her business.

"So this ring?" Kazuma held up the box.

Ayano looked at him for a moment.

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you anything about it yesterday?" She asked.

" Ayano, I think you were too sick to tell us anything yesterday." Ren shook his head.

"You don't remember?" Kazuma asked.

"I do…but it's just foggy at times." She sighed.

He wondered if she recalled any of the advice he'd tried to point her towards…she had to stop being so reckless.

"What?" She asked, wondering what the silence was about.

"Nothing." He said. "Back to the ring…"

She sighed. "A woman named Azumi...I met her at the shop, she gave it to me. There's this huge tragic love story behind it. She said her grandfather gave it to her grandmother but it wasn't meant for her originally. Prior to her, he'd actually fallen in love with a girl from a strict family, I guess, and they'd both decided to jump into the lake one night so they could be together forever, despite everyone else's expectations to give in to their divided fate. He'd met her grandmother accidentally around the same time through his parents' counteractions against this ill-fated love. He realized there was still a chance for happiness even if his tragic love with this other girl wasn't fated to be. It was supposed to be like a promise ring. Tragically the girl jumped that night as he hesitated, and was unable to save her or give her the ring."

Ayano felt a cloud of grief over come her. Saying the words from her own mouth brought a sting. She couldn't imagine feeling the grief this man must have felt, or the pain Azumi's grandmother must have felt too…knowing her husband had held that weight until his deathbed.

"That's heavy." Ren leaned against the wall.

"So she thought the ghost might be this girl who jumped?" Kazuma speculated

"But why would a girl- or this girl's spirit- be so angry about it? She jumped off recklessly for what? Love? How could she blame that old man for not wanting to kill himself?" Nolan said.

"But he regretted it his whole life! I can't imagine what it feels like being responsible for that. Azumi told me her grandfather still loved her grandmother his whole life after that girl's death but he never had closure… I don't know how the grandmother could have handled learning that her husband was carrying that…its sad…" Ayano looked at her hands. Kazuma's eyes widened a bit at her depth.

"But why would she haunt the town now? What year was it?" Ren asked.

"I-I cant remember." She sighed.

She heard Kazuma sigh.

"Hey I had a rough day yesterday!" She threw a seat cushion at him.

"You're telling me... Remind me to tell Jugo to up that paycheck when we get back."

Ayano glared at him. "Well at least I got us somewhere!" She snatched the box from his hand. She opened it and took out the ring.

"It _is_ beautiful." Ayano held it between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Never thought you as the kind of girl who liked jewelry." Kazuma raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"You always wanted dinners and food when I owed you…you never wanted jewelry or anything girlish. I mean clearly you knew I had some kind of money. You were always more into fighting and showing off your strength… not classy things like rings…" He shrugged.

"Classy things?! What do you think I am? I'm not a boy! I have a responsibility to the family!"

"Well eating your face off is not exactly a trait of a composed woman..." Kazuma's eyes teased her.

"And a '_composed' man_ wouldn't speak so rudely about a girl! And I only eat so I can have enough energy to deal with you!" Her anger rose. Nolan hid a scoff towards Kazuma with a quick cough. Ayano was quick. He liked a girl with spunk.

Ayano rolled her eyes at him as Kazuma looked away with another shrug. She found her gaze back at the ring.

The three pearls were pretty. If this was the water ghost's belonging, it was ironic that the gems were from the sea itself. The band must be solid gold too...

"Well admiring the thing won't make it yours." Kazuma raised a brow at her glazed over look.

"No, there's something inside the band… I think it's engraved…but its just worn down or maybe scratched out…"

"Bring it in better lighting." Kazuma said getting off his seat.

She walked over to the window. The sun was barely out but she got more lighting then the dimly lit Ryokan. She rubbed her finger over it and saw words inscribed in it.

"To My Mizuko, 1964."

"It was that easy?" Nolan asked.

"No, Mizuko means 'Water child'. But it could also be a nickname. We don't know her last name either. The fact that her name was of water might say something but this ring might also be an heirloom." Kazuma said.

"Wait, names have meanings?" Nolan asked.

"Yes, well most Japanese names do. Most of the time they say something, advertently or inadvertently about a person's character." Kazuma said looking at the ring himself.

"What does yours mean Ayano?"

"It means of Color, and of Silk." Kazuma answered bluntly before she could.

"So how does that fit with who you –"

"Her hair is soft and bright Crimson in color. Its really her defining feature." He answered bluntly again. "Probably named after her mother, who everyone says had hair like hers... at trade mark if anything. Anything else or can we go on?"

Ayano was put off guard by his casual passivity towards her hair as soft and all he knew about her mother.

"What about mine then?" Nolan asked, trying to ignore the fact that Kazuma had spoken about Ayano's hair rather intimately.

"Yours?" Ayano asked, wondering what he meant.

"My name…does it mean anything?"

"Well its not Japanese, why don't you look it up yourself." Kazuma said, pointing to his cellphone.

"What about yours Kazuma?" Ren asked.

"You too?" Kazuma said flatly. "You don't know the translation?"

Ren looked off put. "I-um-"

"Sorry. Mine means 'True Harmony'." He leaned back against the wall.

"Are you serious!?" Ayano asked.

"Yes, my name is the very ironic signifier of my existence. My life is anything but harmony. Can we get back to the issue of the ring?" He looked unimpressed by the mentioning of it.

"Well we have a date now…if the girl did fall into the water, someone must have known she was missing."

"Yes, but that was 50 years ago…anyone that age would be elder in the town…frankly I don't see how us pestering the elderly will put us on better terms eith anyone." Kazuma sighed.

"What about Ms. Oksana? Didn't she say she'd look at the newspapers her father collected?" Ren asked.

"True." Kazuma nodded. He got up and knocked on the entry way to the back area. Ayano assumed it had her living quarters and the kitchen. "Ms. Oksana… could you look up some newspapers for us from 1964? Unless you know anything about a missing girl from that time?"

"Oh dear I would have only been maybe ten years old…but I can look. Maybe it will jog my memory." She called out from the back. "What was her name?"

" Mizuko. No last name as of yet." Kazuma said.

"I'll try. Give me a few minutes, I found them the other day so it shouldn't be too hard."

"So what causes a spirit to go all crazy like this anyway?" Nolan asked.

"Well if it is whoever this Mizuko girl was, likely has a vengeance. What doesn't fit about this story is the fact that her lover, Azumi's grandfather is dead. Also her grandmother is dead as well…both people she'd have reason to haunt."

"So if both people she'd want to haunt have passed… maybe Azumi was wrong…" Ayano looked at the ring.

"_Unless_ she doesn't know they've passed…I mean, I've seen it a few times, where spirits rise to haunt people that remind them of their past…or they're so strung up in the past they do not see time as we see it." Kazuma speculated. "But her spiritual link to the water… there's something else we can't explain. Frankly I expected a demon."

"Then why 50 years later?" Ren asked.

"50 years is a milestone for relationships. It would have marked 50 years of this Mizuko and- uh"

"You didn't ask her grandfather's name did you? That last name would have been useful … especially if it's not her last name…" Kazuma digged.

"Well I was caught up-" Ayano defended.

"We'll have to visit her then sometime. We need _all _the details."

"Anyway, doesn't that mean something?" Ren asked.

"Well most people celebrate it with a gift. 25 years is a silver anniversary. 50th is gold I think…" Ayano nodded.

"The ring is gold." Kazuma held it up as the sun faded in and out behind dense clouds outside the window.

"I found something!" Ms. Oksana came in. "I'm surprised I didn't remember…but I was so young then though. My father never liked to keep me in the loop about the town gossip, he only liked the noble stories with good morals. However it was the last year the Ikari family ran the Water Shrine up on the hill…their youngest daughter disappeared strangely without a trace on night… she was a good nearly ten years older then me. I only remember a few rumors about her…but scarcely anything reputable."

"A _Water Shrine_?" Ayano repeated.

"I never told you? …Quite frankly I forgot mostly myself. I never even went to it once. I was too young, and it wasn't like our temples in town either. It was privately owned. I don't know much about it myself, but here is the article for the girl's disappearance." She handed Ayano the newspaper. "Newspapers were really more notices about our towns ongoings. They died out as the town became smaller."

She skimmed the first lines, reading pieces out loud. "Mizuko Ikari has been missing for over a week since her 20th birthday… Her grandparents and guardians, the keepers of the Ikari shrine still proclaim unrest waters until her safe return…"

"Unrest waters?" Nolan asked looking wide eyed at them.

"Sounds like they had a link to the lake. More so that she had a link…why did they need her since her 20th and more so, why would that cause that unrest?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know much about it. I do know that the family apparently created the shrine themselves…had beliefs about the lake or something." Ms. Oksana said. "I can't imagine loosing their granddaughter…what do you think happened to this girl?"

Ayano looked to the others nervously. "We…we think she died…jumping off a cliff near the lake. It sounds like she's part of an old tragic love story…but we want to make sure first…"

"Oh! Oh dear. Well I don't know anyone who still visits the Shrine. Like everything else its probably grown over in shrubs and what not… but you might find something there. It's all I can suggest at this point. I'll call up some people in town and see what I can find but-"

"They won't answer these kinds of questions right?" Ayano caught on.

"Fear makes people cowards and as feeble as children and only children can attain the kind of ignorance that grants bliss." She scorned the town. "While I'm not ignorant, I'm afraid I can't do much more than the people of the town about this. But your lead seems to have some merit. At the least it would be nice to bring some closure to this girl's death. Why don't you go up tomorrow to the old Ikari Shrine in the morning. I'll give you a map. It will be a long hike, and again, our weather seems so unpredictable so an early start would be best. I will keep looking in these newspapers for more information on their livelihood. Whatever help you need I'll try to give you. And please Ayano, take good care of yourself." She gave a small bow and walked out of the room.

"She's done enough already. If that's the case, then tomorrow we'll go to the shrine, and maybe if we have time see if we can find this "cliff" she speaks of. Maybe today would be a good time to visit Azumi to get all of the information." Kazuma looked at them.

"Then lets go!" Ayano turned to leave.

"You shouldn't go out today. Rest longer." Kazuma said.

"But I want to go. Azumi only knows me, she doesn't know you guys."

"If she wants to go we should let her then." Nolan looked to Ayano. At the least he could side with her.

"Oh and how do you expect her to handle the heat? Its muggy as hell out, and frankly you couldn't stay up right for two seconds yesterday." Kazuma looked at Ayano. She couldn't help but look away. He was right.

"But … Azumi might feel odd. She opened up to me, and I'm the only one who she told outside herself. She's the only person living at her house right now. Her brother and father are out fishing and… I don't want to bombard her…"

" Ayano is right. We can't just barge in uninvited." Ren looked concerned.

"Okay, then we'll all go. Catch as much information as needed, and if it starts to rain, 3 people who control fire is much stronger than 1. Plus I can use my wind if needed…" He sighed.

"Thank you Kazuma." Ayano looked rather greatful. She didn't get nearly as demanding when it came to her not being able to leave. Maybe something he said yesterday resonated with her.

They all left to the front of the gate as they were ready to make the walk back into town.

"It _is_ muggy out." Ren wiped his forehead.

"I hate this weather." Nolan sighed, brushing his hands through his hair trying to get it to stay in place.

"Hot Summers and an overload of rain. No wonder the gardens have died." Kazuma looked at the ground. If it wasn't moss it was sopped in puddles. He'd seen a drought, but never plants dying from too much water.

"I'm ready." Ayano wasn't wearing her uniform. She put on a pair of black pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt. Her hair was up in a pony-tail.

"Glad to see you actually are prepared for the weather today." Kazuma said giving her a side look.

"What? Just because I messed up once…plus I don't feel like having to sit inside and miss out on the action another day."

"In that case, get on my back." Kazuma knelt down infront of her.

"Really? I'm not going to-" Ayano looked baffled at him, as his back was facing her as he knelt on the ground.

"Are you really going to carry her Kazuma? Shouldn't she have to walk to make up for her own mistakes?" Ren was even put off about his gracious behavior. Normally he makes her learn from her own problems.

"Getting another fever won't do anyone any good. Plus we'll need your Enraiha if this spirit needs to be healed. The Crimson Flame and Ren's fire of purification is going to have to work somehow." Kazuma said. "Now get on."

"But I-"

"Get on. We need to go before the rain comes. We don't all need to get sick because you don't have the humility to get on my back."

"It's not the humility of it! I'm not prude! It's just –" She looked at him. Wouldn't he get tired of holding her on his back?

"It's just into town. Get on."

She nodded and got on his back, his hands held up her legs, and she held on around his shoulders.

"Am I too heavy?" She asked.

"No. Plus, I should be able to be strong enough to hold up a dead weight like yours – otherwise I really am getting too used to the good life." He walked forward as Nolan and Ren followed.

"Well you have been living at those classy apartments…wait, wait, did you say _DEAD WEIGHT_?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Last Names and Dependent Shames**

"Azumi?" Ayano called as she knocked on the door.

"Tell her to let us in quick. Some of these older guys are giving us bad side glances…" Nolan said.

"You'd think the old fishermen wouldn't mind us getting rid of their demonic lake problem…" Kazuma gave the men a cold sideways stare.

"Sorry!"

Suddenly the door opened. Azumi looked surprised to see the group of them on her door step.

"Sorry Azumi! But I really didn't get enough information to appease these guys. Do you mind if we go over some details before it rains?" Ayano asked.

"Of course. Come in." She nodded and let them in. It was a classical style house with slanted roofs, very much fitting into the town, mostly one story, wooden siding on everything, and like the Ryokan, paper and glass doorways. They all sat down in the living space.

"So is this your family you came with?"

"Well not exactly. Ren, here, is my second cousin. Kazuma is my …uhm…once-removed… second cousin, and Nolan is here from America. We all have a spirit technique that we use to help with these kinds of problems."

"Oh, and is it not common for girls to be able to?" Azumi noticed the ratio.

"No, no. It's just I happen to be in a family of more boys than girls. Nolan actually has a sister too."

"I understand. I'm too in the same predicament with my brother and father. It's nice meeting you all." She bowed her head slightly. "I'm Azumi Izanamu. I'm sure you're aware then of the story I told Ayano?"

"She told us a version of it. However we need to know your grandfather's name. We found an engraved inscription on the ring of who we think his lover was, but we need to make sure it fits." Kazuma said.

"His name was Kenshin Kaneigi. My grandmother was Chieko Kaneigi. I really hope you don't think my grandfather was a bad man for what he did. He loved my grandmother. I remember that when I was young. She told me she never could have asked for a better husband… and I also don't believe he let this girl die on his own hand. I get the feeling my grandmother knew; deep down he'd always love her too. He was the noble type…would have done anything for anyone. I think that's why my grandmother believed he was so willing to go over the cliff with this mystery girl until that night." She looked at her hands.

"We don't! We only want to help out the town." Ren persisted.

"Did you know anything about a girl named Mizuko Ikari? Or the Ikari Shrine?" Kazuma asked.

"No I don't. I know there's an old run-down shrine down one of the trails near the lake but I never heard of that name. I take it she's the other woman…"

"So the ring is all you have?" Ayano asked.

"It is. It's all my grandmother gave to me." Azumi looked to her hands.

"On some off chance we manage to find more information about this girl…what she looked like…is it possible that you might have a photo of your grandfather we can use as reference? It might appease her more if she has something to remember him by…divide the dark energy from her heart." Kazuma asked.

"She left a lot of memorabilia when she died ten years ago when I was nineteen… but most of it was things from my mother, memories of her that my father wanted to keep…but I might be able to find one from when they were younger? I'm sure she wouldn't have gotten rid of anything of my grandfather's. I'll send it to Ms. Oksana's Ryokan as soon as I can. I just need to prepare for my father and brother incase they come home soon."

"Wait, your twenty-nine?" Ayano asked.

"Yes why?"

"Oh I just thought you were younger… like Kazuma or Nolan's age." She said. "I mean you're just really pretty."

"Well I appreciate that you think I'm holding onto my youth. I'm really nothing special though, quite plain I think. Ayano, you must be in your twenties though?"

"No, I'm only turning eighteen soon."

"And you two are?"

"Twenty-two."

"Twenty-one."

"Oh wow. It must be amazing to be so gifted so young and to have such a close family and friends."

"But you have your family?" Ren asked.

"My father wants me to move into the city...he hates that I'm not married yet. The only reason my father has stayed here is because I refuse to leave. I remember my mother here in this house…she died around the same time my grandfather did. I can't leave this house and the memories. She died the same age as I am now…meaning she had my brother at my age. This town is hard to live in, but if I'm going to leave soon, I want to make sure my grandfather's past has left no stain on this land." She sighed.

"I can see why you want us to look into it. It does seem likely that this girl is linked to the haunting." Kazuma nodded.

"Thanks for answering our questions." Ayano nodded.

"No problem. Did you get back to Ms. Oksana's Ryokan okay that other night?"

"Uhm…well-"

"Frankly she got herself soaked, but it was her own fault for not telling us, particularly someone like me with wind powers to divert the rain." Kazuma gave a sharp glance at Ayano.

"Hey! Leave me alone! I tried to get us groceries so you didn't have to starve!"

"But did you manage okay?" Azumi's eyes widened.

"She had a fever last night. Luckily I was nice enough to take care of it _after_ going out to pick you up in the rain" Kazuma said with a sideways look, as if she was beneath him again, leaning back against the wall.

"I never asked you to, don't give me that look!" Ayano's voice raised giving him a crossed look.

Azumi laughed at their quarrel.

"Well lets go then if that's it." Nolan got up starkly as he instigated the movement to shuffle out of the Izanamu household.

"I hope we can help." Ayano lingered speaking to Azumi.

"You have already. Plus your lucky, you have people helping you and watching over you. It must be nice to have a boyfriend to look after you like that in those bad times."

"Boyfriend? Wait Kazuma? No, no he's just-"

"I'm sorry!" Azumi was still smiling. "But I do think you should appreciate that. I don't understand the wind powers he said he had exactly, and maybe that helped him get you out of that rain, but to spend a night with someone who is sick… that takes a bit of care don't you think?"

"Maybe your right…but…" Ayano trailed off.

"Plus, if I were you, I'd be happy to have such men surrounding me. You could be stuck like me you know." She looked at Ayano and then out to the trails where people came from and left.

"Okay, get back on." Kazuma said, pointing his thumb at his back, startling Ayano.

"No way, I can walk back! My legs didn't fall off you know."

"I'm offering to carry you back. You know this is a really limited-time offer." Kazuma raised a brow.

"I'm fine."

"It is almost a half an hour walk from this end of the town to Ms. Oksana's place." Ren added.

"You too Ren?" Ayano looked peeved. She still felt a bit tired, but nothing that she couldn't handle! She'd been way worse before.

"Fine. If you want to be stubborn..." Kazuma shrugged and started to walk off ahead.

"He's kind of controlling eh?" Nolan asked.

"No…Azumi probably is right, but still…I can walk so…whatever." Ayano marched briskly forward ahead of Nolan and Ren and then ahead of Kazuma.

"You'll out do yourself. We have a huge amount of ground to cover tomorrow between the Shrine and the cliff by the lake." Kazuma rolled his eyes.

Ayano shook her head. "I'm fine. You don't need to baby me all the time." She said it but she knew that Azumi's words were right. Kazuma was just trying to look out for her.

"Not babying you. But whatever you want to think." He shrugged off, and then used his wind powers to leave.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ayano yelled after.

"I offered… I'd take all three of us but frankly I'd have to attach one of you to a kite." He gave a smirk.

"Just go back with him Ayano. I'm sure Nolan and I will be fine…" Ren looked up to her.

"I'll just use my spirit beast to scare the old guys off if I have to I guess." Nolan sighed. Frankly he wasn't much for carrying anyone on his back, and she wouldn't want to ride _his_ spirit beast back.

"But I-"

"I'm leaving."

Ayano made a noise of agitation before she nodded.

"I'm sorry did I just see you actually asking for my help?" Kazuma smirked wider.

"Kazuma can you just give me the lift back to Ms. Oksana's. I'll tell my dad to give you that stupid raise or whatever." Her voice held restrain.

"I'll take it." He shrugged and lifted her up into his arms.

"I don't need this kind of treatment." She crossed her arms.

"I can drop you if you want me too… because if your goal is really to not come with us tomorrow I can make it happen."

"NO! Don't! I'd break a leg!" She inadvertently clutched one of her hands on his shirt.

He looked down at it. "I won't. But your stubbornness and evasive actions are getting ridiculous."

"I'm just trying to-"

"Even if you do have a lot of responsibility as future head of the family, you're going to get yourself killed. Ren doesn't have anyone else…he'd have to take over if that ever happened you know."

She thought about it. She couldn't see Ren like that. He was strong but could he handle the Enraiha? The only one left to take on the clan. She'd give him all of her responsibility if she ended up dying before she had the chance to take over…but it was only a small fever so what did Kazuma really think? She'd kill herself? She was way stronger than that.

"I won't get myself killed."

"Well your going to get yourself in more trouble and frankly the fighting youma vs. nursing ratio is getting a little too uneven." His voice was particularly flat.

"You get paid! What do you care?"

"I'm not a maid service. Also I know that reckless behavior gets a person nowhere, but hey what weight does my experience hold anyway?" He put her down on the footsteps of the inn and went through the front doors before she could say anything.

She put her hand to her chest. Was she really offending him that much? She was just trying to be independent this time around. Kazuma's powers would always be stronger than hers as a contractor. She always thought that as the holder of the Enraiha she would eventually be the strongest of the family, and the leader. She liked that Kazuma was back, but it was her nature to be competitive. She at least had to prove to herself that she could handle things on her own after all that happened. Maybe one day she would be as strong as him…

"Hey Ayano! We caught up!" Ren ran towards her from the path.

"I see. I'm just going to go to my room for the evening. I'm glad you got back before the rain." She didn't acknowledge him and went straight to her room.

"Is she okay?" Ren asked Nolan.

"Don't know. Maybe Kazuma pissed her off again." His voice was agitated as he too left for his room.

Ayano slammed the door shut. Was she really that much of a bother to Kazuma? Whether she ended up being independent or dependent… doing things on her own, or having to rely on help…Kazuma always ended up saving her. Was that all she could amount to? Just a younger family member, as someone incapable that he would have to go out of his way for? She thought back when she saved him from his own demons. For a moment she thought that she'd almost become equal to him…but even then he'd ended up coming back around without a scratch. She never wanted to hurt him, but she never wanted to be a chore. Less than equals.

She kicked her luggage in anger and frustration.

"OUCH!" She stubbed her toe and collapsed on the floor.

"You hurt yourself again?" Kazuma called over from his room, in a passive voice.

"No. I don't need anything. I'm fine." She called and then took her pillow in her hands. Since when did things like this get under her skin so badly? Why couldn't she just prove herself once?


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for the support on the Reviews! I'm trying to fix any mistakes as I become aware of them! Right now I'm back in school so if I'm delayed putting out chapters don't worry they're coming up a.s.a.p! Every break I have will go towards finishing my fanfictions! XoX._

**Chapter 11: Written In Stone**

"So where is the shrine?" Kazuma asked Ms. Oksana as the others joined her in the sitting room.

"I think it's on this path. I'd watch out though. I don't think many people go up there. Nearly 50 years have passed since the family left…its probably not well kept. I wish I could do more…" She handed Kazuma the map of the surrounding area.

"You don't need us to get more groceries do you?" Ren asked.

"No darling. I'm going to get my round about helper Ms. Yuna to go for me today. She's had her own issues at home but she said she'd help me when she can. Which reminds me, I hope my cooking will suffice for a few days. She's spending only mornings here with the housework and chores, because frankly I can't afford to pay her all day and she's trying to make her own ends meet." Ms. Oksana sighed.

"Don't worry. We're on the path to figuring this thing out. We'll get rid of this ghost-spirit-youma before the week is over." Ayano said determined.

"Then hopefully balance will restore itself." Kazuma nodded and turned towards the door. The old woman didn't deserve this grief. They headed outside towards the reserved areas of forest and small cliffs along the town's lake.

"I just hope this lead isn't setting us astray." Nolan motioned to the map. He was getting irritated that three days had already passed and they hadn't done much in the sense of fighting any demons.

"Well…it wouldn't be good if we didn't know something about what we're dealing with." Ren said.

"Frankly, we normally would go more head on… but something is strange about all this about a Shrine linked to the lake." Kazuma said.

"Aren't shrines used to honour gods?" Nolan asked.

"Yea, but I don't think there's a god around here." Ayano nodded.

"No, the spiritual presence would be louder. I don't think it's likely it was just devoted to a water god, let alone a Shinto god like "Sujin", considering the way it was so blatantly abandoned by everyone in the town. This wasn't a family who could use the water element either…frankly we would have known about them. Families like that don't die off. If so she wouldn't have drowned; she _would_ have been able to save herself." Kazuma shook his head.

"Then why did they make one?" Ren asked.

"That's the strange part. I'm wondering if it wasn't a god but a spirit… or worse a demon that is in that lake." Kazuma speculated. "They sounded like they needed her for those 'unrest' waters. The only thing that causes that, is a lake monster or something spiritual."

"So it's not the girl's ghost then?" Nolan asked getting a bit confused, challenging Kazuma's indecisive speech.

"It could be. One or the other. Maybe both. Or maybe neither. Hopefully that shrine has something left there that can give us more information." Kazuma shrugged. They started up the path.

The trees loomed of dark evergreen and light deciduous, shadowing over the area. Most of it went on a slant upwards until it evened off onto equal ground. The dirt paths seemed to encircle the lake in the midst of brush and forest. The lake was on lower ground, now that they had climbed, barely visible through the trees. There was likely another branch of path to which one could go fishing and get down to the lake.

Kazuma wasn't interested in going there today anyways. Nolan wasn't ready for a battle. He was pretty sure Ayano hadn't brought the ring with her. Additionally, this idea of a demon or spirit at the lake and whatever link that had to Mizuko's disappearance and the Ikari Family's swift departure was even more boggling. Plus he couldn't help but wish that Ayano would understand why he was concerned with her impulsiveness…but more so, if it came down to it, if he'd be able to admit it himself.

"I didn't know killing youmas had so much of a hunt process with it. Don't they normally just appear?" Nolan complained.

"It needs a trigger. Often they have a type, or a thing they feed off of, a reason to haunt, and/or a person who summoned them." Ayano explained. "At least knowing that we can protect who is at risk, and then figure out how to go about destroying it."

"Hmm." He tried to sound interested but somehow he didn't remember his sister having to go on intense hunts for all the backstory on these 'things'. At least her stories never seemed that complex. Couldn't you just douse the thing in flames? What was the point in him attributing a spirit beast if he couldn't at least show it off? It wasn't like he couldn't handle the hike. He prided himself in his looks and fitness. But how come he was the only one who seemed irked by this?

"Well it forks here. Anyone need a break?" Kazuma looked back at them. His eyes moved from Nolan, to Ren and landed on Ayano.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm fine! Just because of-"

"Yesterday?" He finished.

"Lets just keep going." She said demandingly. She wasn't going to even show him that he'd gotten under her skin. She marched straight forward onto the path.

"What happened yesterday?" Nolan asked, wondering if Kazuma had screwed up again. It seemed they often went from awfully chummy to polar quite quickly. He couldn't get closer to Ayano if he didn't at least know how to sympathize with her.

Kazuma just kept walking. Ren looked at Nolan and shrugged, being about as in the dark about what had happened when they'd been left behind the previous day.

The new dirt path was intermittent with rocks now and got a lot bumpier. It seemed at times like there had once been a stone path, but they were so jagged and dismantled into the dirt it was hard to tell. The uneven ground set them up for a bit of a steeper hill towards what seemed to be almost as equally uneven stone steps that loomed towards their goal. Clearly the path was not one often taken. Branches invaded the path, hitting at their legs, leaving small scratches at times and little marks. Trees loomed over them in a kind of tunnel. Even if the sun had been out, it was clear to see that sunlight would have only created sparse and infrequent beams of light the size of pennies into the area.

Finally they found an arch covering an area of the jagged stone steps, which was stripped of it's dull paint, and the underlying wood grain was showing. A sign they were getting close.

Ayano seemed to slow down as she joined the group she'd previously walked ahead of.

"What? Scared?" Kazuma asked passing by her in his passive voice.

She kept moving forward, but let Kazuma stay in front. It wasn't a spiritual energy so much as an aura of gloom. Darkness. Decrepit-ness.

"Well there it is." Kazuma stopped first after they walked through the torii gate. They looked forward and saw, still under the shadow of trees and the overlaying clouds; a medium-small sized temple was sitting amongst an overgrowth of grass and moss. Parts of it had fallen apart. Planks of wood from the roof had fallen in places. Windows were not "windowed" with glass or paper, and one of the main doors slanted on its hinges.

"Worse than a haunted house." Nolan said raising a brow.

"Not haunted I'd say. But definitely behind on its upkeep." Kazuma once-overed the shrine again.

"So what are we looking for then?" Ren asked.

"Well if we can get in, maybe they left behind some kind of personal belonging…or maybe something in here can indicate exactly _what_ this shrine honored." He answered.

"Then lets start looking." Ayano walked towards it.

"How about partners? Just incase the thing collapses on us." Nolan looked at it skeptically.

"Good idea. I'm going to go with Ayano." Ren walked up to her. Ayano nodded. She wasn't ready to face Kazuma alone after yesterday. She didn't need that kind of pressure. At least Ren and her could talk about other things.

Nolan sighed regretting his inability to mention his intent to partner with her. He looked to Kazuma standing ahead of him. Was this what it came to?

"We'll check the left side of the building." Ayano moved inside the building without another word with Ren just behind her.

"What did you to irk her so bad?" Nolan asked Kazuma.

"Nothing that concerns you." Kazuma said impassively as he took his own steps inside.

Nolan drooped his head. How could he be so cold to him? Wasn't he the guest along this trip? He got too well the feeling that their disdain for each other was mutual. But nobody saw through his wide smiles and good intentions so far, beyond the fact that he'd only gone on this trip to outdo his sister. He assumed Kazuma had went on the right side and so he followed in.

"This place is creepy." Ayano said as they ducked under some fallen debris from the roof down the hallway.

Ren nodded. "Do you think they lived here too?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem big enough to really have a housing area but maybe? Frannkly it's strange. It reminds me of the temple of our place…but…"

"It's just strange. Hey look Ayano, it looks like there's a monument or something in the back area of the house." He pointed through a window, and they both saw a stone monument, that looked similar to that of some kind of offering.

"Lets find a way out there and check it out." Ayano nodded.

"…So how exactly does your religion work? We're taught some basics, but it seems like you have a lot more gods, and spirits..." Nolan asked, as he ducked under a fallen wood support.

"That's a powerful conversation to be having. I'd rather not explain it at the moment." Kazuma said. "So what exactly is your spirit beast?"

"I'll tell you if you explain how you got to be a Contractor?"

Kazuma looked at him. "It's not easy. You wouldn't be able to do it yourself. Need to have a good reason and good intentions. Prove yourself to the god."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't have much experience with youma. I didn't either but I'd seen what they could do. They can possess people. The real demonic ones use sacrifices at times. It's dark." Kazuma wasn't about to reveal anything else about his past. He looked over to a room that was smaller than the others. It had what seemed to be a closet. A personal area perhaps?

"Hm." Nolan followed Kazuma. "My spirit beast is a chimera Capric. I wasn't into the concept of stone angels like my sister."

"Well if that isn't a true clash of spirits condensed together I don't know what is." Kazuma looked back at him, inwardly surprised that his spirit beast itself was a more monstrous form.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't they a lion, a dragon, a goat and a snake all in one?"

"More or less." Nolan seemed off put.

"A Frankenstein of animal spirits if you ask me." Kazuma continued over a bar of wood into the room. Something about it struck him different. The floor had the remains of a rug. He opened the closet. Dirt arose from the swift movement of air, but he saw what was left of a rotting blanket. Something about it almost suggested the room was hospitable.

He walked around the room. It wasn't until he walked over the whole place that Nolan raised a brow.

"Why this room?"

"Shh." Kazuma stepped backwards, over the similarly rotting rug.

"What?"

"An area under this rug is hollow. I think this may have been a room where someone in this family may have resided at times. A rug and a blanket, still in place…" He moved back the rug, or what was left of the holey thing, and noticed a place where the floorboards looked detached. He pulled on it.

The noise made a large crack when the board came off, ending up into two pieces in it's rotting state.

"What is it?" Nolan asked, wondering how Kazuma had been so keen to notice something as trivial as a loose floor board.

"A book…no a diary. It has a lock on it. Should be easy to knock off. The question is how bad the damage is considering the moist air around here." He held it in his hand. The outside looked worn. At the least they could probably rip the leather binding of it if the lock proved difficult. He didn't see a key either.

"GUYS WE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Kazuma and Nolan looked up towards the yell coming from behind the Shrine. Ayano and Ren must have found something.

"She's really got pipes." Nolan said as the yell caused a bit of dust to unrest from the ceiling.

"You have no clue." Kazuma said aloofly as he left the room to find the others.

"What is it?" Kazuma found them next to the stone 'shrine'.

"It says something on it." Ren said, trying to rub away at moss that had covered over the large stone.

They all tried to remove as much moss as possible.

"What does it say?" Nolan said, the only one who'd stepped back preemptively from the work that was filing off the moss with their fingers.

"Well lets see." Ayano stepped back to with her hands on her hips. "It…it sounds like…" Her face looked paler at the sight of it.

"An oath; some kind of family promise. One guess to say whatever is in that lake might not be a 'spirit' but something they released into the lake or found its way into that they've decided to keep at ease." Kazuma shook his head.

"So what does it say?" Nolan asked who really wasn't apt at reading much Japanese.

Kazuma sighed. "It says: '_We the family that uncovered the spirit, will keep the spirit at ease. If strife comes to our waters, the spilt blood of those most innocent will keep our lake at peace.'"_

"Well that's not creepy or anything." Nolan's eyes widened at the oversized stone monument.

"Well, if we fill in the blanks…the Ikari family "uncovered" a spirit…but no spirit I've ever heard of needs the blood of the innocent? But what does that mean?" Ayano asked.

"Well if Mizuko was just turning twenty…and her grandparents weren't at favor with her being in love with Azumi's grandfather… innocence could be that she hasn't lost her innocence yet." Kazuma deduced.

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Virginity. I think if she was a shrine girl and it was important to give this demon spirit blood that would appease it's nature… kind of like-" He looked to Ren.

Ren understood the reference. He was referring to Ayumi.

"Anyway, being twenty at that time was a time most people may have been itching to get her to marry, and it seems it _would _have been arranged. But if she was still a virgin it made her blood even more pure because she was still innocent at the time most loose it... Understand? What I'm wondering now is what kind of demon causes storms, and the unrest of waters. But more puzzling is the fact that, quite frankly I'm surprised you didn't understand what I meant by innocence…" Kazuma looked away back at the stone. "How innocent of you…" He said absently.

Her face got red. "Really?! This again?!" She yelled out.

His eyebrows rose. They all looked at her.

"What? I didn't mean much by it. But –" He defended.

She looked down and got quiet. "You said to me before you weren't going to call me childish again. Don't you remember?" He looked back at her a bit off guard. "You do, don't you. But calling me innocent and… stuff like that. It's the same thing Kazuma. I'm sick of it. Don't follow me. I'm leaving." She turned and stormed out.

"Woah, uh - Wait!" Nolan ran after her, as Kazuma stood there slightly stunned with Ren.

"What was that?" Ren asked quietly.

"She remembered that conversation?" He thought blankly to himself. He thought for sure the next day she seemed as if she had been too disillusioned from being sick to remember their conversation. It must have meant to her more than he thought...

He sighed. And now they probably would loose themselves on the paths back to the temple. He had the map.

"Kazuma?"

"Yea." He turned to Ren.

"We need to go after them right?"

"Yea. Somehow Nolan doesn't strike me as the kind to make visual notes of the different directions the path went on the way here."

"Okay, but can you just wait one minute. I had a lot of Ms. Oksana's tea before we came and-"

Kazuma sighed. Of course this was how the day was going to go. Of course.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Bloody Lip, Lock Pick, &amp; the Written Word**

"Hey-wait!" Nolan grabbed her wrist when he finally caught up. It was an empty clearing down one of the stray paths, surrounded by thick spruce and wide deciduous trees. He couldn't see the shrine or the lake.

"Leave me alone! I will fight you if I have to, so would you off my back-" She turned around, throwing the hand off her, prepared to see Kazuma, Enraiha in hand.

"Woah, so that's what it looks like?" Nolan stepped back.

"Oh...it's you. I thought you were Kazuma. Sorry. I didn't mean to summon it…its just-" She let it go out, and looked away. "Why did you follow me?" She asked, the anger in her voice still hadn't subsided.

"Because this whole thing is dumb." He crossed his arms.

"Dumb?" She turned to him.

"Yea, I mean I don't get why he treats you like this?" His brows raised, as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"So you see it too?" She sighed.

"Well, for one, if I was the next heir of the family I wouldn't be letting people tell me what to do. And, I'd be getting people to do all this 'chasing down' work for me…"

"Wait, what?" She'd lost him.

"You're the princess of fire, owner of the Enraiha, the Japanese clan has always been stronger than my American family. I mean why lay a finger on the dirty work? I'd be mad too if he was treating you as an inferior…especially with all that power." He flashed a confident look.

"But I have to get stronger…I can't just ignore my responsibilities…" She sighed.

"Why? Because they compare you to a Contractor of the Wind? Get him to do the running around; you should be basking in the glory of your family. If you wanted, I'd help you prove to them your worth. Your family seems to treat you …unfairly…" He tried showing her sympathy.

"Look I think you got this wrong…" She turned away.

"No. Actually, I think I really get it. You're stressed. The Underdog meant to be the Alpha. Overlooked. Kind of like me…actually I have a proposition that might interest you…"

She turned around. "What? What do you mean?" She caught his glance, his look…devious almost.

"I've been waiting to talk to you alone for a while now." He shrugged, his eyes still looking confident, proud. "I mean from the moment I saw you I could tell, my sister didn't just get beaten by a girl because she had a cool sword…you had a fire in you. Fires can go out if they're not kept… a big wind can surely blow a flame right out…but your willing to keep it going no matter what…" He walked closer to her.

"I…thanks but-"

"I'm not done yet." His voice was forceful, but his face still held his smiling, confident self. Was he always like this? He seemed a lot more…humble before, confident sure…but she hadn't had too much talk to him alone yet, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to hear him out at least once.

"I was saying, I agree that it's been a privilege to come with your family and … well hopefully train, and I think it's good that our families of our generation get closer… but I mean, I think America, just the same would offer you some good options as well…"

"Well I'm sure if it was worth it my father would have us come over anyway. So what are you saying?" Ayano felt her back close in on the gritty bark of a tree.

"I'm saying if you want my help, why don't you come back with me after to America. I'd really like to get to know you better, and I think both of our families would love if we all got a little more – co-operative." His right hand now rested just above her head, on the tree trunk behind her.

"Look I don't know what your thinking but-" She was ready to push him away.

"Just that, I'll admit, I like you Ayano. And I don't often like many girls…even though many girls seem to like me; you're the first person to really intrigue me…so think about it. Wouldn't have to sit here under all these pressures, you could really let your hair down for once."

"But-"

Ayano's face widened as before she could get another word, he'd pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push but he was stronger. More sturdy. She couldn't use her flame powers either - killing a McDonald would not make for a good intercultural relationship between the fire user families.

His face was equally as shocked though, a moment later, when he found she'd bit his lip so hard and purposefully it had started bleeding and so he had to back off. He pushed away, pushing her back into the tree behind her.

"I-I'll forget this happened…just-just think about what I said. That...that was…my mistake…" She thought she saw that confidence in his eyes, falter for once, before he turned away, his sleeve to leave down to the main path.

She felt her back slide down the tree a little, resting against it now, although she felt small bruising from the shove. She felt confused. How did this happen? It was maddening, all that had come from these last few days. She let a few moments path trying to regain some sanity.

"Hey Ayano, is that you?" Kazuma walked down the stray path into the opening. "You know this is the wrong path, the main one is back there? And did Nolan loose you because Ren is waiting for us but I didn't see him. And just so you know, I didn't say that on purpose. I did remember that talk we had, but honestly I didn't know you did. I get the feeling there's something else-"

Kazuma stood in front of her and raised a brow. She raised her eyes to meet his, still full of confusion and anger.

"Something happen?" His face got even more serious.

"Nothing. Let's go." She got up, walking by him without a glance.

"Ayano, your lips bleeding." He turned his face watching her as she walked by.

"'It's not my blood." She said bluntly before making it back to the main road, not even giving Ren a glance.

He caught a sight of the faint marks of the gritted bruise on her back behind her hair. What the hell had happened in the five minutes he'd waited for Ren? It wasn't like she couldn't handle herself … but something was clearly off. Either way, he'd have to find another moment to at least clarify his accidental passive statement on her childish ways.

He returned to the path.

"She just went on ahead..." Ren said blankly.

"I know. We'll figure it out when we get back sooner or later. I also have a good amount of text to read." He looked down the path as if conflicted before he took out the journal from his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Not sure. If we're lucky it will explain some of the breaks in our story. Tomorrow, it might be a good idea to visit the lake. It's about time we get going on this."

Ren nodded. The two then walked back in silence.

By the time they all were back at the Temple, Ayano and Nolan were in their own rooms. Kazuma decided he wasn't about to let this pass over so easily.

However when neither of them opened their doors to Ren's knocking, so he knew he surely wouldn't get by any easier.

He left to his room to read over the journal. He looked at the lock. He had to find Ms. Oksana.

"Do you have a needle or a pin I can use? I found a journal that might belong to the Ikari family. It was well hidden, so might be of use."

"So you had a productive day?" She looked into a drawer in the front desk.

"I think so. I'll know more sooner. I'm wondering, before, were there no records of strange happenings at the lake? I mean prior to the girl's disappearance."

"I didn't see any newspapers on issues about the lake before 1960s. That was the only article I found. Mind you I don't have all of them. Why?"

"I'm just curious. And_ nobody_ at all goes to that Shrine to pray anymore either?"

"No…frankly we have a larger temple for prayer in the middle of downtown. I don't remember any word on what god or deity that old shrine honored, but nobody took care of it in its isolation. Everyone forgot about it. I mean, dear, even I had no clue of it's existence past your arrival." She continued to shuffle through the drawers of the desk.

"I'm getting the impression the Ikari family was an isolated one in terms of its mysterious dealings with that lake."

"I'm afraid seems so…" Ms. Oksana said distractedly as she peaked further into the drawer. "Here! I knew I had a sewing needle somewhere. When does everyone want dinner?"

"Frankly I can't be sure. How about whenever suits you Ms. Oksana, that way you aren't pressured. Thank you for the needle." He walked back into the hallway briskly towards his room.

At the same time he passed Nolan, who was heading to the baths. He happened to notice blood on his lip as well.

"Rough time on the way back to the ryokan?" Kazuma asked in passing.

"You could say that." Nolan said irritably and closed the bath door forcefully leaving Kazuma alone in the hallway again.

Kazuma looked to Ayano's room; still no indication of any explanation from her either. Two bloody lips. Two irritable people. One super pissed off girl. "Huh." He eyed the door of the male bath again before he grabbed the handle on his room door, and turned it open.

He went back into his room and used the pin to easily unlock the diary. At least now, he could be productive instead of concerning himself too much with today's events. It was a decent excuse for a distraction.

He opened the book. _Mizuko Ikari._ The words jumped out from rest of the ink on the first page. He'd hit the jackpot if this thing said anything about that water spirit or demon the stone referred to.

The clouds of the evening covered the sky outside the window of his assigned room, providing a shadowy lighting for reading. He looked for the date on the ring on the dated pages, found four distinct entries of that year immediately before the blank pages began. He began to read.

_May 2, 1964_

_I must confess, my dear secret keeper, that I met someone today. Someone besides the infrequent visitors to the shrine too! I will never be content with my grandparents' beliefs that I should be homeschooled, but I know that the water spirit that my ancestors awakened somehow at that lake seems to only be appeased by true and the "purest" kind of devotion. It must be a powerful one to need such a gruesome a thing as the blood of a sheltered girl such as myself. What exactly happened that indebted us to that lake, ironically, it is the only thing my Grandparents will still not teach me, even as I pass into the adult ages, closer to becoming a woman. I've complained on many occasions to you about this. I question if they know either or if it is just their consistent need to keep me in the dark underneath a rock. _

_Anyway, I met a boy today. Kaneigi Kenshin was his name. He must be around my age or so. It was only by chance. I convinced my Grandmother that I could help her with the groceries today in town. Her stubbornness to keep me inside these walls is only as strong as her weakening bones, at least when Grandfather is busy with upkeep of the shrine. Lately the floorboards have been breaking again. Frankly I don't see how this place has been in our family for so long. _

_It was when I went to the market area and got separated from my Grandmother in the midst of all that was this rare experience, when I bumped into him. He was willing to move me from outside the crowds clamor. I was as shy and feeble as always amongst so many people. My solitude since my parent's death has done nothing for me in terms of a voice to speak with. I will always blame my Grandparents for that, as much as I love them so. It was then that he admitted he had never seen me before. When I told him I was of the Ikari lineage he laughed. Not of disdain or judgment as so many people do either. _

_(My diary, on a side note, I must complain that in a world that is moving so fast and rapidly changing, our town is easily five years behind that world in its existence. My family is a decade slower than that. We are the ancients of the old. I understand old is good, traditional, nostalgic and what not, but isn't change and the new good as well?)_

_Anyway, his laugh was strong, sympathetic and warm. He also said he "Always wondered about the shrine-girl the other people of the town talked about…" I had no idea I was so talked about! Apparently a girl who is only seen by the shrine goers and wears traditional garments as often as I do is somewhat strange... which I guess is understandable.  
He was intrigued to learn about me. My ways. My life. My awkwardness wasn't even awkward to him; he thought it was "cute"! For once, after so long a time of being hidden from the eyes of the boys of this town, I felt admired. Seen. Real. My grandmother however found me and took a near fit after seeing me with him; dragging me away so quick I couldn't even get in a passing goodbye._

_Maybe he will visit the shrine soon. Just maybe…_

_May 23__th__, 1964_

_I have neglected you my dear book of secrets. But it is all for good reason. Kenshin…or rather Kaneigi, as I only could only yet call him by his surname in proper, visited not more than a day later at the shrine after my last entry. We couldn't talk in person with my grandparents present, but I left him a secret note to visit again when the moon was awake. Oh and he has... At night on numerous occasions! Just to talk of course. But never once would I have considered doing something so secretive, beyond my possession of you my dear diary, but I could not help it. Our conversations are so liberating! He makes me feel so happy and alive, as if I am more than a ghost of a girl roaming the halls of this old shrine.  
But what worries me is the idea of this secret life among side this towns boy. I have seen him almost ten times since. His freedom to leave his own home behind and explore this land and town's boundaries is something I'd die for.  
In a check to reality, I still I know of my intended fate. I can't ignore that. I have spent so many nights listening to my grandparents after they believe I am sleeping. I sound like a child staying awake beyond the hours of curfew, even though I am an adult. Somehow my grandparents don't see it that way. And they won't until I fulfill the path they have laid out for me this upcoming year. This in this summer heat I will give my blood to the spirit of the lake, and then wear the scars on my arms down an aisle into some arranged marriage. That is my fate._

_And yet Kaneigi has let me feel some kind of hope. Hope that I am not alone in this world. Hope that someone without my familial blood coursing through their veins cares for me of their own accord. Hope that maybe, although I will shed the some of the blood of my heart to the lake, I will not have to shed the feelings that have come to arise within it to a man who is not Kaneigi._

_June 2, 1964_

_A month has felt like a year. It is not that I am being neglectful, but written pages are not the same as the spoken words that come from another precious human mouth. Once more, I have spent hours upon night-times with my dear Kenshin. It is not just infatuation. It is mutual love. I know that now. He is the part of me I cannot be; a free bird, while I am the bird in the cage, made to sing on command, and soon whose wings will be clipped._

_That is why I could not help it. Tonight was the night that I told him of my fate. It was after the moment he told me that he too felt as I did, that he too loved me, in which I couldn't hold in the tears of knowing that our stars are crossed. I told him of my fate at in that following moment, replacing the glee of mutual love with thoughts of my grandparents' intent of an arranged marriage._

_He too revealed his own family had questioned his nighttime disappearances, and they had not found the idea of me to be as appealing as he'd hoped. His eyes diverted at the mention of their insurgence, and push towards other young women of the town._

_Still, we found ourselves wondering how to escape this fate._

_Even now, I wish I had another person to talk to. I'm afraid your blank pages do not make for good advice, and I wish you could at least speak back to me dear diary. I cannot see any happiness in a life where I am to give myself away and receive nothing back. Maybe it is selfish, but is it wrong to wish that if I were to have one possession in this life it would be true love that lasts beyond one fleeting month of my life? Is it even wrong to want it forever?_  
-

_June 10, 1964_

_We decided. As tragic as our love is, I told him, that I would not go on to live past the night I shed my blood of devotion to the waters, if it meant that I could not be with him for the rest of this physical life. As I see these words written in front of me, and I know they are of drastic nature, but not once in my life have I been so happy and sure that Kenshin is the only thing I want; is the only thing I need.  
And yet, in all our words and thoughts together about this, it seemed the only way it will end with us together is if we leave this world together. Maybe its childish, maybe I am being reckless. Maybe for once, the only decision I will make on my own will be one that takes me away from this world…but I do not think it is really a decision I am making by myself. Kenshin has promised to me his love, in three nights, he will too come with me outside of this birdcage, into the afterlife. He even promised to bring a ring of devotional love on our next meeting to solidify this lovers pact of ours._

_If I am required to spill my blood for the lake, then I will. But only in the arms of the person who is willing to spend_ _eternity together._

…

Kazuma closed the journal. Something about this experience was deepened now with a sense of knowing this girl, however impartial or partial these words were.

Even if the water 'spirit', as it was called, wasn't explored within the pages of this diary in terms of it's malice nature, it was at least for certain: if the spirit of Mizuko had anything to do with this haunting, that the ring and her broken "lover's pact" was enough to cause a anger and a need for closure before her ability to pass on.

Still something smelled a little demonic about this. Blood was thicker than water, but the lake water seemed to be a bit more powerful then the Ikari bloodshed alone.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note_

_A much needed thanks again to the readers and reviewers who supported for this fic! I love feed back on what you like or don't ! Especially on the latest chapters! Believe me it will come to a head very soon! I will likely right another K.N.S. Fic after I finish some of my other ones up after this one!  
However, one quick note in terms of some constructive criticism__ I received in a review that was a bit too profane. While I appreciate the reader who stood up for me, the other "guest" reader who made the profane review about using the word "frankly" was a bit too disrespectful for me to take in seriously, even though it had some truth. Please, I know there are various mistakes I make and I am very open to constructive criticism and reviews of ideas, but please don't swear. If you have a problem with something I wrote at least be gracious about it – everyone has his or her own writing styles, and I am still developing mine. I'm an amateur writer, so I really appreciate reviews all the same._

_Thanks again readers &amp; reviewers! Sorry about the message! Read on lovelies! xoxo_xoxoxo

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Propositioning of Plan "Alpha vs. Omega"**

Ayano sat in her room. She'd heard Nolan knock. She'd heard people pass and pause outside her door. It didn't matter. She wasn't planning on facing anyone tonight.

She'd thought about all that had happened, now that she'd regained some kind of composure. So Nolan liked her… enough that he was willing to help her show Kazuma exactly how powerful she was…in exchange for a trip to America. She knew she had no intent to go to America. She also knew she just didn't like Nolan…or at least like that.

She rubbed her lip again; consciously to make sure no more blood was stained there. She was angry. But it was more than just anger.

Nolan seemed a bit ignorant of exactly how she really was feeling, or more, what exactly Kazuma and her had been through in the last year…in terms of their relationship… of fighting youmas of course.

He also didn't seem concerned that she didn't really share his feelings. She could hear her friends words, having gushed a week ago about how she had two boys around her this summer. It wasn't nearly as great as they thought. Kazuma wasn't a puppy dog following her around, and either was Nolan. No, Kazuma was more like a cat that only on rare occasions showed any kind of emotion or affection…and half the time it seemed like selfish teasing, and Nolan was a proud…bird or something, that liked to collect shiny things and seemed to be more blue eyes and big feathers then anything else.

But, even when Kazuma had tried to explain himself briefly… did he really get it? Or was he just as dense? I mean she'd complained about this to him before. She'd told him on occasion that she'd looked up to him, and that she wanted to be as powerful. She would be one day, but Nolan was right about one thing. She couldn't keep _intending_ to be stronger; she had to show strength _now_. She had to do something about it soon.

Even if it meant facing a certain someone after a day of pure agony…

* * *

Nolan went back to his room, combing his hands through his hair in it's damp state. Who cared if Kazuma figured out what happened today? Maybe he'd learn to back off for a minute and at least let him have a chance to figure that Ayano out himself. She didn't like Kazuma's babying, but when he'd try to treat her like a regular girl, she'd just come back with as much punch and anger. Normally girls liked the confident assertiveness he held. Frankly he'd never been turned down. And he really wasn't terribly mad just yet… she just bit him out of surprise or something….

He traced his hands over his lip. Half of his lip was a good part fuller than the rest. If he weren't still as interested in trying to decode and get to Ayano, he'd have easily planned to have some kind of revenge for that. His family was almost as equally rich as theirs. Still…on one hand, it was quite feisty of her.

He'd have to figure out…how to get her to see his side. Challenges were fun. He didn't like to exert himself too much, but he liked control. He'd have to-

"Woah!" He nearly fell off the chair he sat on, when Ayano stormed into his room without warning.

"What? After today I think you deserve more than a bruise on your butt from falling of that chair!" Ayano crossed her arms.

"Okay, what do you want?" He got back up off the ground to the chair. She seemed to loom over him in anger.

"I want to make my own proposition."

"About mine?"

"Kind of." She eyed him. "Don't get your hopes up. After that …that … thing today, I think you owe me at least one favor."

"You bit me." He looked seriously angry. Not that confident kind of smug angry either. "You can't tell me that a kiss really caught you that off guard…"

"From you, ya it did." She said angrily. She didn't want to bring attention to them so that Kazuma knew she was in Nolan's room, so she quieted herself. "From other people… no… I kind of expect it."

"Other people?"

"Look your not the first person to kiss me okay." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"…Let me guess? Kazuma?" He said, his blue eyes catching her amber ones. It was a dangerous look; with power, and a challenged confidence.

"Well- he stole my first one…so it didn't count. But frankly I've had enough of stealing kisses, which is why I am taking you up on the half of the deal you offered me?"

"Going to America?" He raised a brow.

"Helping me show off to Kazuma I am not an underdog, as you put it." She gave him another angry stare.

"So no America…"

"After what you did? Are you kidding me? You owe me at least this. Consider getting on my good side before you ask that question again…"

"Okay. Quite assertive... I'll take it I guess." Nolan sighed. There was no easy route about getting her to pick him over Kazuma was there? He'd put up his white flag long enough until he could get her to put up hers. "So what are you planning?"

"We're going to the Lake. Tonight. I think there's a good chance he'll plan to go tomorrow after the shrine today. If we go tonight, we can check it out first and get a one up before we leave tomorrow."

"And if the demon-ghost-whatever comes at us?" Nolan asked. "I mean I know I have a reliable spirit beast but-"

"I'll handle it. I have my Enraiha. It's probably just the ghost of some angry heart-struck girl. Plus, we want to be quiet about it anyway. I'm not saying go head on exactly…"

"If it will even our score I'll do it. Just realize after this, the next person to get a favor would be me and-"

"I'll find you tonight around midnight when everyone is sleeping. Do anything spontaneous again and I will use my Enraiha." The door slammed.

He sighed and fell back onto his bed. On the plus side if it did all go south, at least Ayano had the ring right?

* * *

Ayano took a deep exhale after leaving. She'd decided it was the only way. She'd already told Nolan the plan. It had to happen. No backing out now. She turned to go grab dinner to eventually return to her room.

"So you've actually left the confines of your room tonight? Didn't say much after what happened today, which is strange considering how you normally have a lot to say…" Kazuma was behind her.

She turned to face him. He'd …ahem…clearly come from the baths.

"You know for someone who teases me about being in a towel all the time you really have no shame." She put her nose in the air and crossed her arms, purposefully diverting her gaze.

"Well unlike you, I'm not worried about what other people see, or care for that matter. I guess we both don't mind walking around in towels. What's got you in the halls?" His smug look got under her skin.

"Dinner." She said shortly. She wasn't going to play his flirtatious games.

"Fair enough. So about today-"

She bit the inside of her lip, diverting her gaze. "I don't want to talk about today. They'll be plenty of time to talk about that tomorrow." She turned away and walked briskly before he could get another word in. If she was going to show him her strength by getting a head start with Nolan at the lake, she needed to stay angry enough to get this done. If she could figure out exactly what this water-spirit's deal was before him, and had a one up on fighting it she could show him she didn't need any help. She already knew he had no regard for Nolan – he was a rookie in Kazuma's eyes. Even for her bringing Nolan was just a safe guard. She had to at least keep her promise to her father to help bring a stronger connection between the families.

Duties of the future leader of the family. That was all it was.

She closed her door. She'd taken the soup from the kitchen without the conscious recognition of it.

As soon as the place was silent she would get to show to Nolan her power. Help him along the way of course, but still, after today, he ought to know what she could do to him if he tried to do anything smug again. But she was mostly hoping to show Kazuma she wasn't compleltely some childish, useless leader of the family. She would compare.

* * *

Nolan watched the moon climb higher in the sky absently.

The question at hand now was how to convince her his worth. He'd call out Capric for sure just to show off the power of his spirit beast. He could summon fire on his own, but it would take defending her from some immense evil to even impress her at the slightest. Maybe at this point the only answer was being the hero for a damsel in distress...or something along those lines.

Frankly he couldn't see Ayano as much of a damsel after the last 24 hours of his encounter with her. But …he could try right? He looked to the door. When the Moon hit midnight Ayano was going to come knocking.

But he couldn't guarantee that Ayano would go for damsel in distress. Like all his other plans, they were always under thought. That was the problem that kept playing in his mind.

Ayano would probably hate him anyway if he saved her; she liked to be independent. He didn't get that idea. Why do it yourself when someone else can do it for you? But then giving a finishing blow probably would be exhilarating and powerful-feeling.

He had to be wary of it. She seemed to hate more than anything that Kazuma babied her...and - maybe…maybe he wouldn't have to save her? Maybe having Kazuma ruin her plan would be better? If Kazuma came in and saved or defeated the monster without giving her a chance, she'd really hate him for it. With Kazuma out of the equation…he might be able to get her to agree to go to America with him. I mean in her fits of rage against him she did get a little over ambitious.

It was worth a try. He left for the hallway. How could he do it? He couldn't outright tell Kazuma. He looked to the sitting room. He paced around. Kazuma was sleeping…same with Nolan. He couldn't make a ruckus.

He looked at the front desk. Wasn't there anyway to make sure Kazuma followed? He noticed a stack of maps.

He took one. Let the others spill on the floor. It was feeble. It might look like they grabbed one in a rush out of the door. He couldn't take Kazuma's map out of his room...that was too risky. Luckily they didn't need the shrine location; just the direct route to the lake.

He glanced at it. Cant say he didn't try.

He went back to the hallway and put the map in his back pocket. He nearly fell into Ren's room's sliding door when Ayano appeared from her own room suddenly.

"Shh!" She said, with large eyes as he steadied himself. "You ready?" Her voice still held a tinge of anger even hushed, as she crossed her arms.

"Yea." He nodded. He held up the map.

"Good. Lets go." She said as she left down the hall. He looked ahead and swallowed. This was his last chance to convince her. His tongue moistened his lip.

He wasn't going to loose at this, not this time.

* * *

Kazuma stretched as he woke out of a light sleep. It was just after one thirty. Going to bed at early hours of the night never worked out well for him. He hadn't really had completely full nine hours of sleep in years.

He looked to the journal. Maybe if he read some of the previous entries he could find out something else. He left for the bathroom to splash some water on his face. If he was awake, he was going to stay awake for a while. They didn't need to go to the lake straight away in the morning anyway.

He stopped as he caught a glimpse of something on the way to the bathroom.

Nolan's door was open. He raised a brow. He knocked it open further with his foot. Empty.

He went to Ayano's room. He knocked. Nothing. He opened the door. Empty.

He moved to Ren's room. Peaked in. Snoring. Sounded like a puppy snoring actually.

He turned and walked into the sitting room. Nothing. Nobody.

He looked to the hall where Ms. Oksana stayed. He spotted the maps strewn over the floor.

They wouldn't have gone to the shrine again... No, Nolan was interested in the youma, but not enough to go by himself. Unless he was dumb enough to think he could fight it...

No, it wasn't just Nolan. Ayano however… after today…how far would she go to prove a point?

Shit. Kazuma turned to the front door. Their shoes were missing too.

He sighed. He looked to Ren's room. No need to get him involved unless they did happen to evoke the spirit. He felt the briskness of the cool early morning air, tinged with a bit of dew. It moved around him as his feet left the ground.

Hopefully he could get there before anything happened. Ayano didn't know about all of Mizuko Ikari's past. Clearly she didn't realize it might take all four of them to defeat something like this. If the spirit happened to be awakened, it would take more than just throwing the ring in the lake to appease it.

It seemed to take a lot to appease girls now-a-days didn't it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Two-Faced Demon**

"What the hell happened!?" Kazuma found himself looking at the lake, which looked more like a growing tempest of the sea. Nolan was holding his shoulder that appeared to be badly bruised, next to a growling "stone" Chimera.

Ayano had her Enraiha out, but her shirt was torn in various places, showing off her own cuts and screaps. She also held what he guessed was the ring in her other hand, in a tight grasp near her chest.

"Just-wait…that thing…it'll come out of the water again." Nolan said with wide blue eyes, panting.

"Ayano!" Kazuma called over.

"What are you doing here?" She looked off put, as she diverted her eyes from the lake.

"Two empty bedrooms and a stack of maps tossed over? I made the connection." Kazuma shook his head.

"I didn't knock those over…" She sighed. "It doesn't matter…"

"So what is it?"

"You're not going to lecture me?"

"No, not with a – a monster? Or is it demon?" He eyed a place in the lake where the water looked as if it was evaporating and rippling to waves. Trees were broken down all around them. It looked like chaos.

"I thought it might just have been Mizuko's spirit…but it's not." Ayano's voice lowered.

"When we got here nothing happened at first. That's when Ayano took out the ring and looked at it…after that the water rippled but that thing- it's not just a ghost is it? It looked like some demon-mermaid thing with two faces!" Nolan walked over. Ayano looked peeved that he seemed to blame it on her actions suddenly.

"A Nickar–demon probably… that makes sense now. But they don't have two faces really… I have the feeling it's feeding off of Mizuko's spirit's angry energy. It's been over 50 years since a blood sacrifice. But it did get to engulf her whole body and now her spirit, so its gonna be powerful. Why did you take the ring out in the first place?" Kazuma looked to Ayano as they nervously eyed the waters. There was tension stewing in the air.

"I couldn't help it. It made me sad to think of her-" Ayano looked down at it. Nolan noticed she didn't seem mad at all that Kazuma had joined their party as he had planned.

"Why didn't you give it the ring?" Kazuma asked, as the water started to turn into tidal waves.

"She…in a really creepy voice kept calling her a ring thief…and something called 'Baita'?" Nolan explained, eyeing the water again, distracted.

Kazuma coughed. "A whore?"

Suddenly an extremely dark looking demon came out of the water, with a fish-like tail with black spikes that towards it's end merged with the water. It was larger than them. Its hands had claws; its body was demonic looking. It's didn't have two heads exactly but seemed to have two faces. Half of the head was a gruesome pale green with black eyes, and dark entangled blue hair. But its second half had empty white eyes that glowed red with anger, and a black hair in it's most traditional long styling.

"So Mizuko's spirit think's you're the girl that took Kenshin away from her…and that demon is probably fueling her to think so. You have the ring…" Kazuma stood slightly in front of her.

"What do you want me to do?! Throw it at it?" Ayano asked angered.

"No. We need to find a way to separate them. If we kill the demon…" Kazuma trailed on. "

"…she'll stay an angry spirit forever, even if she is destroyed. She'll never know that Azumi's grandfather felt responsible all these years." Aynao said. "That's not what her grandfather wanted."

"_Ring-thief. Sacrificeeeeee…" _It chanted the words as it loomed up and threw itself down at them as a wave of the lake followed the dark energy in exploding speed.

"It wants a sacrifice…" Kazuma used his wind to gear the water off its path at them. But instead the demon hit "her" tail into the ground causing them to dart apart in different directions as the ground became dusted under the power of the force.

Kazuma looked to Ayano. Ayano was about the age of the next Ikari generation . Not the same blood-line, no, but she was 'pure.'

Nolan tried to use Capric, who blew fire at the thing in a leaping jump of claws and teeth. However it was shit with such a dark force of power from the Demon that it dissipated nearly at once. Nolan was defenseless. He had really been much too weak in his abilities against this strong of a demon. He'd have died if Kazuma hadn't used his wind powers to restrain the second dark power he was struck with as he slumped over against a fallen tree. The creature now looked for another person to eliminate.

Ayano called out the creature. "Hey you! I know you're in there Mizuko! I'm not the girl who took…uhm… Mr. Kaneigi from you, but if you want that ring back you'll have to face me!"

"What are you doing?" Kazuma asked, blocking another attack.

"Direct approach… Maybe I can convince her to not be so angry? Cut off the supply to that demon."

"You know if that doesn't work we might have to just kill the thing..." Kazuma was prepared to do what needed to be done if it came down to it. He'd call upon the powers of the wind deity if he had to the moment that thing got too out of control.

"I know, but I need to try." Ayano put her sword in front of her ready. "Go get Ren. We need all three of us…"

"_Baita! Ring-Thief! Sacrificeeeeeeee."_ The sounds weren't even real. To hear a demon or a ghost speak was more like an eerie whisper in the air.

Kazuma looked to her. If he let her do this, he might regret leaving. It could be a ruse to get him away from her. She was all for being independent. But could he handle the blame if her plan backfired? She was right, however. Ren could use the golden flame to help purify the demon. Shit. He'd go quickly…

"Bring Nolan back to the temple with you." She said as she ran, moving away from the forest path to some rock escarpment bordering the scattered broken trees.

"He'll be fine." He said, passing a quick glance over the passed out blonde haired American and left as quickly as he could, back into the air. He had his reasons for keeping the kid there.

Ayano used her flame to stop the attacks although she kept getting she pushed backwards. The anger this girl felt was emense. Being betrayed. She probably doesn't know how back Azumi's grandfather hurt in that he blamed himself his whole life. She had to find away to tell her the truth, even if they had to torch her in the end with that demon… she couldn't leave it in unrest.

Kazuma felt Ren's silence beside him. They knew it was going to be a hard fight and neither one was sure how it would end.

He knew he couldn't be long gone from Ayano. Ren, would have to make sure the American cargo didn't get anymore beaten up…and in the end could help them get rid of that Nickar.

If Ayano was successful, as soon as Mizuko stopped being angry and left the demon's possession, that demon would need a sacrifice to keep the power to control the lake. Otherwise it's power would lessen, and that would make it too easy too destroy. Meaning Ayano was at risk. If she wasn't a target for blood already she surely would be the moment Mizuko's spirit found solace.

They approached the lake. He could hear Ayano. Her words surprised him the closer they got.

"Don't you get it?! You can fight me all you want but in the end you're going to have to realize-I mean I know you have at least half a brain or something-"

He heard what sounded like another tree falling. The clouds were looming overhead. Even as the moon fell and the sun grew it all seemed to go grey. It was going to storm soon.

"…ugh-ah… Kenshin, he didn't mean for you to jump alone that day! He blamed himself every day. And if you think I'm the girl he switched for, well your way off! He died fifty years ago, and his wife passed too so…I'm way to young! Hah!"

Ayano could smell a rotten scent every time her sword got close to the tail of the demon. Burning fish, with the smell of a must of water that challenged every flame she threw at it.

"Look I get it." She pressed her weight into her Enraiha, against the force of the Nickar's demonic power. "It hurts to be betrayed. You probably thought he would go down with you, and I think he intended to… I know he wanted to save you too…but he couldn't-and-" She skidded back against the force hitting the fallen tree. "UGH."

She took a breath in after it was knocked out of her. Her bruises were going to be huge on her back now. She might be bleeding.

"Don't be so stupid to think you're the only one who suffered! He spent fifty years after haunted by the fact that he couldn't save you! Wouldn't that be enough?" She threw a slash at the monster. She felt a drop of rain on her nose. The demon seemed to hiss back at her in some indistinguishable sound. Ren found Nolan and dragged him off to the side.

"Even though he found another woman to love, how do you think she felt knowing his mind was always concerned with that guilt of your death? She-she-suffers too…" Ayano's eyes glazed. Suddenly she felt the weight of all of the bruises, and everything else that had happened this week fall back onto her.

She yelled her words against a strong tidal wave of water, spiraling at her. The demon in the center. It was coming for her, and fast.

"You can't blame him…do you want him to haunt this world too because of the torment he had to live with knowing you couldn't forgive him!?" She yelled, her words escaping her mouth before she could filter them, moving over the sounds of the rush of water.

She expected to feel the deep sting of the razor waters, when she noticed Kazuma had stopped some of the impact with his wind powers, taking the brunt of it in front of him. He wasn't using his full power yet. She knew he'd intended too to make sure Mizuko could be free first if they could do it. She wondered how long he'd been around to hear her words.

She moved her next gaze straight upon the demon, into the eye of Mizuko's tormented spirit.

"He never got rid of the ring! He kept that promise as best as he could! He never gave it to anyone else! If you really loved him you should be happy he moved on!" She lunged forward and with a brightly reddened flame she pushed towards it and pressed the ring into the forehead of the red-eyed side of the two faced demon.

At that moment a crack of lighting somehow managed to hit the water.

The same moment Kazuma tried to keep Ayano from the outstretched arm of the rabid Nickar.

The same moment that wind couldn't stop them from being blown apart from each other as a burst of energy formed.

Nothing else but blood curdling sound of the two–faced demon could be heard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Sting of Rushing Water, the Burn of Passionate Fire**

"Ayano." Kazuma said as Ren ran over. Ayano stood up, her eyes glued to the lake.

The spirit of Mizuko…had it left the demon? The demon seemed to thrash in anger, positioning itself in the middle of the lake away from their reach. As half of it's face seemed to disintegrate into a faint light that found its way into the sky. As if it burned its face it submerged itself into the water causing a slight pause in the action as the hiss of steam emerged from the lake. Ayano felt the rain drops come down harder.

"Uhm…Ayano?" Ren asked, parroting Kazuma.

"Did it work?" Ayano said wide-eyed.

"_Ayano_." Kazuma repeated.

"What?!" She asked turning to him, angered by his inability to answer and his blank repetition of her name.

"You're bleeding." Kazuma said bluntly.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked, his eyes wide.

"I-I-" She saw a faint trail of blood that that was seeping back into the lake slipping in and out of puddles.

"It's going to go after you now that you're the only one who fits the profile for a blood sacrifice." Kazuma gave her a side look, parting his eyes from the lake. They didn't have much time before the monster would come back. It wasn't going to be that easy.

She didn't feel the pain until she looked at her arm. It was cut with three slashes of the Nickar's nailed grasp just before they'd been blasted away from it. She absently ripped off some of her shirt as best she could, since it was already tattered, and wrapped it as over the wound as a temporary fix. It was heavy feeling in her arm now. Painful. Deep. It would be harder to hold up the Enraiha with this arm in pain now.

"Ren and I will take care of the Nickar Demon. I didn't bring him here for nothing."

"What happened to you pushing me into doing things and getting stronger? Did you not think that I noticed? I mean you are way more passive about this stuff… _I am_ fighting this thing. _I'm_ the one who got Mizuko's freedom didn't I?" She asked accusingly. "And my Crimson Flame could work just as well."

Kazuma's eyes challenged her. Still they never left that cool gaze of his. Nothing she said ever phased him.  
"Lately I don't need to push you because frankly your prepared to do it all on your own. You want to do this by yourself? Fine, but that Nickar is gonna target you about as much as your gonna target it. Ren can use his Golden Flame to kill it too. I can use my Contractor powers. In case you forgot, it doesn't matter if I die, because you are the head of the family. Frankly if I let you, my father would have a price on my head higher than the family wealth. That means, no matter how confident you are, my job then is to make sure you don't die. So stop going crazy all the time." He poked his finger at her shoulder. His eyes half lidded, unimpressed by her actions.

"I never requested for you to do any of that." She said as her Enraiha caught flame again, moving her gaze back to the lake.

"When do I ever do anything you tell me to do?" Kazuma gave her a suggestive look.

"Just focus on yourself." She diverted her eyes. She felt the pain in her tender shoulder blade. It was surely beyond black and blue now that she'd hit the ground and various trees from that dumb youma. On top of that, she could now feel the deep gashes in her arms, which didn't help take away from the other pains she felt. But it didn't matter. The Enraiha had to destroy this. Mizuko was gone. The Kaneigi family could rest. Now was the real battle. Who cares if she didn't impress him? She was going to do this because she wanted to.

"Fine. Don't cry to me when we you get hurt. I have contractor powers..._remember._" Kazuma's eyes looked challenging, as he shrugged. Ren sighed, as he got ready to fight.

Ayano held out her Enraiha, as the water bubbled. He knew jus the thing to say to get under her skin.

Ironically it didn't take much for the monster to revive itself. It was part of the lake, and so the lake healed it. But it would not stay still, no matter where it went. The rain was making the demon hard to trail. If it was playing cocky, coy or safe, the only way they could get to the middle of the lake was Kazuma's powers. But even then she guessed it wouldn't be easy to keep all of them afloat over the waters.

Kazuma hit the water with his powers. He didn't call out his contracting powers though. No, not yet. But he was a ticking time bomb. The moment that thing exerted the last of its powers and came at them, he'd strike. And it was just because she wanted to destroy it with her flames.  
How much more of this did they have to put up with? This creature kept dancing in and out of the water every time a flame or a wind gust hit it so it could heal itself. No. She'd draw it out, and she'd find away to use her Crimson Flame again. She noticed she'd used it only for a brief moment against Mizuko's anger…but now… she just didn't know. Was it because her words had held so much weight with her own feelings too that it happened? Passion maybe?

Well she was passionate enough to want to destroy this thing once and for all. Show off her real power. So, it would have to be that.

But before she could call it out herself it did a strange thing. It made a quick movement with its face. It looked straight at her, it's toothy grin like some kind of mer-demon right out of hell, and it almost seemed to lick its teeth. It looked even more gruesome with two black eyes now, sinking beneath it's greenish skin. Suddenly it made a shrill scream into the air and drew in the water around it from the lake.

But this time it wasn't just a blast of energy.

No stupid little tempest wave.

No this time, it was a goddamn tsunami. It was going to hit them hard, and frankly the water was coming too fast for them to do much of anything against it.

That Nickar was pissed, and soon Ayano and the others would be covered in water, probably to draw them into her domain. The lake was her playground, and there's where the final battle would stay.

Ayano couldn't see anything. She felt the weight in her lungs full of a heavy gasp of air. A burn as the cold water hit her with a sting.  
It was going to do all it could now.  
It had used it's powers in one last blow and now they were all in the lake with it.  
She held onto her Enraiha with a tight grasp, trying to tread water beneath the surface of the lake.  
Her arm seemed to sting even more in the water. Maybe it had been the impact. Maybe this water was just as cursed as the demon.  
She needed to tend to that the minute this youma was sushi. Maybe if she focused hard enough she could get it to light up in flame in all of this water…but it would be way harder. It was it's domain not hers. She'd only ever gotten the crimson flame to light up accidentally in incidents when she'd really been in a fiery state herself. She questioned herself.

She looked down. The lake was deeper than she imagined. It was dark. She couldn't really see the bottom. She wasn't going that way. If she couldn't fight the thing she at least needed to stay alive.

She went to swim upwards when she looked down again. Was something trailing her?

No. She was leaving a thin trail of red.

Her arm was a tell all. This was worse than a shark following her. She couldn't see Ren or Kazuma…what if she was the only one who got sucked in this far? It was her own fault for trying to keep them away from her so she could kill the thing herself.

She swam a little farther up. She was almost there. She needed air.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her ankle! She almost let her air out in a scream as she pursed her lips and made a muffled sound beneath the water under whatever air was left in her lungs. She gripped the Enraiha tight and saw the Nickar's face just below her.

"Get away!" She thought, as she kicked her foot, trying to cut her sword through the water at it. It was too hard. This wasn't any good. The resistance of the water, didn't help her aching body.

Suddenly a powerful rush of water seemed to push the Nickar away! But nobody had else here had water powers? It wasn't Mizuko's spirit…was it? She looked up to see Kazuma who had swam there to help…or just kill the thing himself. He must have used his air abilities to push through the water in a thrust. His eyes were glowing azure. She didn't have long before either him or Ren would attempt to kill it themselves.

But she didn't have much air left she needed to go up. She took the chance to swim to the top. Maybe she could at least get her Enraiha to light up outside of the water's surface.

She barely had a breath in when she felt a whirlpool of water spinning around her pushing her down again. Shit! She looked down at the damn thing.

This was enough!

She wasn't a stupid, petty, girl about to be some stupid sacrifice! She saw Kazuma using his powers. He wasn't calling out his best though yet. Was he letting her get her chance? Or were his powers not as powerful underwater? No. He was a contractor. He was going in for the kill. His lungs were larger than hers too, so he wouldn't need to go up for air yet.

Even if he wasn't purposefully giving her a chance, she was going to take it. She wasn't going to spin down into this abyss. She felt her hair twisting above her in red trail upwards, as the whirlpool sent her downwards. Her arm hurt, and now her stupid ankle burned like acid. But this was it.

It had to be it. This was way to much abuse for her liking. They'd killed worse before.

Mizuko suffered for how long? Hell Mizuko's whole life had been ruined because she had to cater to this dumb water-demon-mermaid-ugly-ass-youma. Now _she_ was getting beat up over it? No. It was enough. She had enough air in her lungs to give it one good blow.

_You're not going to win. And I'm not going to go down without a fight._

She saw the youma come quickly for her, dodging and dancing through Kazuma's bursts of air in the water, getting hit in between. _Come on. Come on._ _Just don't strike yet Kazuma. Don't. Even. Dare._

She closed her eyes. She was going to do what she had to do. She was the next leader of the family. She had the Enraiha. She wasn't going to stand for this. She was going to show Kazuma and everyone how powerful she was. She was an adult now. Or soon anyways. She'd never live with herself if she failed again.

_It's the end for you. _She opened her eyes and struck the Nickar who was reaching out for her.

Steam. Bright Red flame. Bubbling water. Mixed with tears of anger and passion.

Kazuma felt the blast of water. Just when he was going to call out his full Contractor powers. Did Ayano actually use the Crimson Flame in the water? He saw only a swirl of black. The demon seemed to have evaporated into the water…like dust. Where was she? He swam to the top.

He saw her. She was coughing at the top of the water, just swimming to the edge, taking some breaths of air in.

He came out of the water and used his air powers to get to the edge before she did.

"I- cough-cough- I did it." She said.

"You used the crimson flame again congrats." His shirt was stuck to his body. Hers was clinging just the same. There wasn't a curve or line on either one of them that could be hidden.

She pulled herself up on her good arm. Her foot hurt. She stumbled.

"Was it worth it?" He asked.

"Worth what?"

"Going here on your own. Nearly getting Nolan killed…or Ren. But hey, you did it Ayano." He shrugged and looked towards the lake. It seemed a bit brighter. The sun was out again finally.

"What do you mean? Where's Nolan?" She grimaced as she stood up. Her ankle…

"I made sure Ren brought him back. He and I weren't pushed in as far as you into the lake. I had him swim back and attempt to bring Nolan back to the town . Nolan was waking up, just after you were pulled into the lake. He looked like he'd had every brain cell knocked out of him. I didn't want to be responsible for killing the kid on his first go outside of America." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." She said as she stumbled again, to regain some kind of balance on her injured body...

Kazuma remembered the speech that she'd said to the demon-Mizuko combination before Ren and him had hit the ground. Something about it resonated with him a bit more than it should have.

"By the way, I heard what you said to Mizuko's spirit earlier…how did you know so much about what the Kaneigi's felt before they passed? I mean that was-" He turned to see Ayano's eyes glossed over.

"Because I've seen… it all …before…" She stumbled again and this time into Kazuma.

"What the hell?" He asked. She looked drunk. What was this another fever from the rain?

He grabbed on her arms to stop her from falling on him, or worse onto the soppy mess of mud beneath them and noticed her arm wasn't bleeding anymore. It had formed a dull brown on her shirt scraps. But he did notice the path behind her was strewn with a tinge of blood. Not this old blood. Brighter, which made the dirt look more ruddy brown- red. He looked down at Ayano again, once-overing her beaten self.

That's when he spotted it. He saw a familiar discoloration, a greenish brown. Not a bruise either. That Nickar got to her before he could stop it in the water. He should have just killed the damn thing then and there. It just wouldn't stay away from her long enough. At least if he had she'd have a better chance of coughing up some water than this. But it was obvious now. She hadn't been scratched again by it.

No. She'd been _bitten_ by it. The patches crept up her ankle into her leg.

The Nickar didn't just try to physically kill her by drowning or by cutting her deep. It infected her. One way or another it had planned on getting its blood.

He didn't have any more Elixir this time. He couldn't play that noble hero Ren had asked him to play before or save her alone. He'd really never had the chance to get more of it. He thought they were past getting too close to the creepily possessive demons.

She was either out cold from fatigue or this damn demon's bite; her weight was all on him now. Her wet crimson hair sticking to his arms him like his own veins.

He wasn't going to let it happen all over again. She'd probably end up blaming him too; after all she'd never really forgave him for what he'd said to her. She was just so damn stubborn. His face grew flat, and grim.

Goddamn it Ayano. Goddamn it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Youmas and Stones may break my bones; But Words always hurt the Most**

Ayano felt a heavy breath of air enter her lungs as she woke. Her eyes burned as they opened. It was all groggy to her.

"Where-am I?" She squinted as she sat up. She was in her own bed. Her father was sitting beside her.

"I'm glad you're awake. You were asleep for almost two full days. We were getting worried."

"What happened?" She saw that her arm was bandaged and her foot was too.

"Kazuma contacted me not long after you had gotten rid of the Youma and we had you brought back instantly. I'm afraid that we too had no Elixer; we didn't get any until last night. Its terribly hard to come by. We had to do with what we had until then to make sure you didn't fall victim to that Nickar's bite."

"But how?" She looked at it.

"We had a few tricks of our own." Jugo nodded calmly.

"Where's Ren and…Nolan…or Kazuma?"

"Ren is in his room. He's been by your side for quite a while, and he fell asleep just an hour ago. The MacDonald boy was sent back to America. I think his own injuries were proof enough that he wasn't ready yet for the kind of work you three do. I sent a letter to his family to apologize…He left not long before Kazuma left. Kazuma, he left last night after he heard we got the Elixer."

"Where did he go? Isn't he staying here still?"

"I'm afraid not. I told him I would continue to pay him, but he seemed adamant that he wanted to get his own apartment again. Chose one nearly on the other side of the city… I don't doubt it is _more luxurious _there anyway. You and Ren will have to just work on your own missions for now. Maybe it will be better this way now that you're getting stronger. His contractor powers might be helping you out too much…"

"No. I was the one who destroyed the youma and helped the spirit find peace this time…he wasn't in the way…" She trailed off for a minute. Her words skewered the truth of what had happened. "Wait- work on our _own_ missions?"

"He said he was going to take the Summer off from the family business. Adamant about it too…I wonder what happened that struck such a nerve in him to walk away from the family again so blatantly?" Jugo gave a small shrug, facing away from her, with an unseen keen look in his eyes.

"So he's not moving back. That's so typical of him…" She last thing she could remember was the way he'd acted after she'd killed the Nickar. He wasn't impressed. No, he was right, she had put Nolan and even Ren in danger. And herself. She looked at her foot. That was going to be tender to walk on for a while. It wasn't going to make any summer training easier. "So what big expensive apartment building did he choose this time?"

"The Tryphe …I believe. Didn't leave any contact information I'm afraid…"

"Hmm." He would pick an expensive one, one that was from an exotic company, on the east end of town. But why was he being so stubborn as to walk out on them for the whole summer? Did he hate her that much for acting how she did? How dare he…

"Well now that your awake let me go get you something to eat…" Jugo got up and walked out of the room.

Ayano bit her lip. So she now that she wasn't ill anymore, Kazuma was just going to walk away huh? No way was he going to get away with that. He came back to the family and brought all his baggage with him, and just because she had her own problems didn't mean he just got to walk away. She stood by his rogue parade.

She got up off the bed and pulled on proper clothes. Her foot was sore. It was hard to walk. But she needed to get to his place before her father came back with her food.

She slipped out the door. If she was lucky she could get a taxi.

She saw one pass by as she stumbled down the street. It was a cool summer night. Dark clouds loomed above over the night sky, as an almost full moon peaked in and out from them. She put her hand into her jacket pocket.  
No money. She hadn't even thought to grab her wallet. She'd forgotten she hadn't been wearing her normal uniform during their trip. She'd have to walk the whole way now.

Just then she heard the beep of a car. She turned to see a limousine gliding down the road.

"Hey, look it's the girl who managed to get my brother to go back to America." She heard a familiar voice call out from a window.

"It's not my fault he wasn't prepared." Ayano crossed her arms.

"You know for once, I didn't mind that you did. At least now there's a huge chance I get to take over the family name in terms of our fire legacy." Catherine chimed out the window. "He can deal with all that terribly boring business stuff." She rolled her eyes. "What's got you limping down the sidewalk?"

"Well I uh-" She didn't want to tell her she was going to Kazumas. Then she might go with her. "I need to get to the east side of town."

"For what? What would you need there?"

"My father has …an- uhm- package he needs me to pick up from a friend. My brother fell asleep so I said I would get it. But I forgot my wallet for a taxi." Ayano turned away.

"Well get in. I live pretty much on the east side." Catherine rolled her eyes. "And now you owe me one anyway.'

Ayano breathed in. She would have loved to have walk herself, but she wasn't' going to make a whole city on her foot as it was. She decided to give up and take the ride. If she was going to last long enough to make it to Kazuma's place to give him an earful she was going to need to take what she could get.

* * *

Kazuma laid back on his couch of his new apartment. He kept the lights off. The moon through the glass wall to the balcony was light enough.

He hadn't second-guessed for a moment his decision. Not after his conversation with Nolan before he left.

Nolan had blatantly revealed that Ayano's intentions for going to the lake were because she wanted to prove that she was…how'd he put it? "The _Alpha_ of the family." He'd blown up in Kazuma's face the moment they'd left for the airport. It was Jugo's idea to leave him with the job of bringing Nolan to the airport. He recalled the exact words Nolan had spat at him, as he, like everything else, listened passively to the rant:

_"You're family is messed. You know, I thought you two were bad from start but the fact that she was willing to put me in danger just so she could prove to you that she was the Alpha of the family…hah! What a joke! If I was her I would have just killed the thing straight away. If this is what being a fire-user is about, going after psychotic girls and their delusional death wishes over guys, Hell, I'm out of here. And I don't get you. Are you even part of the family? Because one minute you two were arguing like cats and dogs…some brother and sister act almost, and the next you two were like a cat and a ball of yarn playing stupid flirting games! You know I offered for her to come back to America with me because she seemed more stressed out hanging around you than anything and she refused it! I mean come on! Hell she's just putting herself through hell over you! Isn't she the one with the Enraiha? She's the special one and everyone's got her running chores. I could have offered her so much more and the bitch bit me…"_

Kazuma had toned him out after that. Quite frankly he might have left him in the airport still complaining. Hopefully he'd been smart enough to get on the right plane. The kid must have had enough of himself knocked out to have struck a serious nerve about all that had happened.  
Still, finding out that Ayano had done it all because of the fact that she had become overly obsessed with showing him up?

No. It was stupid. She would have been killed on his watch too. It was better if he just removed himself from the family. He'd had a bad train of luck with women, and it seemed to be a slump he wasn't going to get out of. The Same could be said about his relationship with his family. For now, doing his own thing might be the next best thing.

He began to doze off when he heard his telephone ring.

"Mr. Yagami, sir, It is the _Tryphe_ Front Desk calling. I apologize for calling so late in the evening, but someone came in asking for you…quite adamantly. I…I'm afraid I more or less had to tell them uhm your room number…I just wanted to forewarn you…"

Kazuma listened to the man's voice. He seemed shaken up. Who even knew he was here? He put the phone back onto the receiver.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door; A sharp and quick knock meant to be heard.

He opened it with a raised brow.

"What the hell!?" Ayano stood at the door, her eyes were a more fiery amber-orange color than normal.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Or is this another one of your reckless actions, where you injure yourself further with that foot of yours?"

"I'm fine thank you." Ayano pushed through, walking in an extremely uneven fashion as she winced every time her foot hit the ground. "But what is this? I thought you came all the way back to the family just to prove that you were worth it! Powerful even! And then you just back out because you like, what? The Fancy stuff? Can't even last a year huh? You've been hanging out with Catherine way to much or something."

"Is that what you think Ayano?" He closed the door behind her, his eyes were particularly challenging.

"Well I don't see a good reason why else?"

Kazuma looked out over the cityscape. If they were going to play a game of truth, he wasn't going to spell it out for her that easy.

"I'll tell you my reason if you tell me exactly what you meant by what you said before you passed out, about knowing how the Kannagi's felt." He leaned against the glass window, his reflection mirroring him in his stoic manner.

"Fine. I mean wait… what did I say?"

"Really?"

"I can't remember it all..." He noticed she looked rather earnest about forgetting.

"Hmm. Well to refresh your memory it was something along the lines of 'I've seen it all before' right before you decided to shift all your weight onto me. Frankly I didn't quite get how you knew so much. You didn't read her journal like I did."

Ayano swallowed. It was coming back to her. "Fine…"

Kazuma turned his head bringing his attention to her. She looked tense.

"It was just something that occurred to me then, when we were fighting her." She winced as she took an absent step backwards, and decided to sit on the couch instead. "I saw that anger in Mizuko's…well 'eye'… it was so painful…I couldn't imagine. But what I didn't understand was even after I revealed to her that Kenshin Kannagi had regretted it, it wasn't enough to make her stop holding a grudge. I mean Azumi's grandfather died, thinking that his first love hated him for not being able to save her… and then probably for attempting to move on after it had happened with Mrs. Kannagi, Azumi's grandmother. And then there was that. Azumi's grandmother probably lived knowing that her husband would always blame himself…and then even that, that she wasn't the first girl he loved… she was his second choice. I wondered how the spirit could be so selfish to blame Mr. Kannagi, when he suffered just the same. He didn't push her off. He tried to save her."

"You said you saw all this before…" Kazuma repeated. "I get wanting to help those who need it but-"

"Are you that stupid?" She said raising her head and catching his glance. She groaned. This was worse than having a tooth pulled.

"You haven't answered the question entirely yet. And no, normally you're the ignorant one." Kazuma wasn't sure what he was looking for, but there was something else she clearly was implying he just couldn't see.

"It's… you. I've seen this…struggle before…in you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Painful Revelations**

Her eyes dropped to the floor, just as he turned look at her.

She pushed the words out. "Maybe I don't know enough about what happened. But you must see the parallel too." She sighed. This might not be something she should be saying. She continued, and let the words slide off her tongue as quick as she could get them out.

"Tsui Ling… if she held a grudge against you and I mean I saw it first hand. Whether or not Lapis lied…when you realized that some part of her might have still hated you for not being able to save her. You and Kenshin Kannagi had a lot in common. But that's what I don't get. I mean I get a part of it… sure, I'd be mad if someone just _watched_ me die and didn't' do anything, but to hold it against you like that? I mean what could you have done then to stop it? I don't doubt you tried to do something. I don't know if I have the right to an opinion on it but…" Ayano seemed peeved by the whole thing.

Kazuma kept staring at her. She was in her own world of thought, her head drooped staring at her hands.

"I mean Kannagi Kenshin suffered apparently until he died. Because of that everyone around him suffered. Was it really love if Mizuko couldn't forgive him…or find some kind of happiness in knowing he found something else to live for? The moment she did I was happy, but I mean it happened so late…after they had all passed." She pressed her nails into her palms in fists resting on her lap. It irritated her.  
"Maybe Tsui Ling did love you, but I don't know if real love doesn't last true pain if she couldn't find forgiveness… I mean she must have known you wouldn't have just let her die if you could have done something…I just don't' see it. All the hell she's put you through, how can you cause someone you love to go through that much pain? Anyway… I guess I just hope that Mizuko could forgive him or something…or at least realize all the pain she'd pushed on him. She didn't even have to exist as a youma to haunt him. And knowing what Ms. Kannagi must have felt…knowing she was second best and watching him suffer…I just…."

She trailed off. Her words were full of sympathy and anger. Passionate.

Kazuma hadn't really made any of the connections she did. Maybe it was because he couldn't always see his own actions in a mirror, specifically how outward his own suffering showed to Ayano and probably Ren. However…

"How do you know what Ms. Kannagi felt?" His eyebrow rose. His face still managed to stay relatively calm. She started to wonder if anything she said actually resonated with him. Her irritated feelings bubbled.

"Excuse me? Whose shoulder did you lean on when you found out? Who had to snap you out of your Black Wind Brigade? Oh right…I forgot I'm just a reckless child." She dug her nails from fists into the sofa's cushions, clutching it tensely as she looked away from him in anger.

"Then your just as dense as I was."

"What? How?"

"You think the reason I dislike your reckless behavior is because I see you as a child? Someone lesser than me huh?"

"What does it matter anyway? I paid my dues too for my "childish" actions anyway. My foot is probably going to be out of commission for another week. Nolan will probably cause some kind of tension between the families. My father probably thinks I'm a fool for letting that thing bite me. And now you decided that you probably don't want to be around someone as careless as me anyway so whatever. I'm leaving." She got up and tenaciously walked towards his apartment door as best she could.

"Wait." Kazuma said breathing out heavily.

"What?" Ayano asked. "You don't need to say anything if it's just a chore."

"Well your not leaving. It seems the rain has followed us here, so unless you want to act reckless again I'd stay if I were you."

"Well if that's it I'm sure Mr. All Powerful Money banks Kazuma could pay for a taxi for me couldn't he?"

"No." Kazuma's eyes looked serious. "Because you still don't get it. As a contractor I will have more power available to me. But that's not the point. Your not a child, your just …_dense_." He couldn't find another word for it. "So at least if you're going to storm out, and blame me…hear me out."

She found herself, reluctantly, back at the couch.

"I understand how you see that. With Tsui Ling…everything that happened caused me grief…and your right…to a point. If I had died and not her, I don't think I could blame her for not being able to save me…but I already knew I was messed up to begin with. I promised her I would save her, and it was the promise that meant a lot to me."

"I'm-"

"No just hear this out." Kazuma looked out the window again. "Ever since then I've tried to make up for it. I've tried my best to helped out those who needed it. That's another reason why I came back. I made up for my lack of powers as a Contractor now. But my lack of being able to keep that promise meant that I'd have to at least try to redeem that. So tell me Ayano, what exactly would have happened if you had done half the stuff you did and I wasn't around to save you?"

His eyes shifted to her. He didn't budge from his statuesque stance or gaze.

"I-I…I guess I might not have made it." Her eyes diverted from his to the ground. His eyes moved back to the window.

"The ability to want what's best for a person that you love… I get that notion of what your saying. Mizuko should have been happy Kenshin found someone else, but she couldn't see it until you intervened. People always look to blame others for their faults before they see it them themselves. You showed me that when you proved how reckless I was being way back when I went dark…" He sighed. "But wanting to keep the person you love out of danger…well that's just natural. So, Kenshin was going to suffer whether or not Mizuko held a grudge, because her death caused pain anyway."

"Maybe your right…"

"I am. And you're dense enough to think that I call you a child because you're less powerful?" He let out a small groan. "You're getting better Ayano, but being childish doesn't mean you don't have power or potential, it means you're doing things without thinking. How am I supposed to not blame myself, when I'm the only one who happens to be able to get you out of half your messes? Do you know what kind of hell you put Ren and Jugo through too when they realized they had no Elixir in their possession here? Even if you hadn't already hated me for calling you childish, knowing that I couldn't do anything about it…"

Ayano looked up at him, his eyes held some kind of battle she'd rarely seen through to before. The room was so tense. She wanted to divert her gaze but she knew she couldn't.

"It brought back memories of the moment Tsui Ling died." He diverted his own gaze back to the window. "So I'm staying here if it means you'll stop going on those rampages. And I'm going to continue to stay away from the family if my presence is only bringing forward new enemies and new reasons to for people to die. Happy with that answer Ayano?"

"Yea...I get it now. I really am a child aren't I?" She said quietly. She couldn't use her anger as a wall. No this time, it was all on her. Kazuma thought that he hurt everyone around him, but in reality that person was herself. "And if I do something reckless or stupid in the future, don't blame yourself. I probably deserved the outcome of it anyway." She said and stood up. She turned towards the door.

Kazuma heard the door click. She was already being reckless. It was raining. He'd guessed she didn't have taxi money. She had nowhere to go. He looked to the streets waiting to see if she actually left.

Ayano stood in the lobby. It was late. Later than she'd normally be able to be out. The lobby was empty not even a worker was around.

His words stung.

Sure he was right about her. She was caught up in doing things to compete with his power…but only because she hated being an underdog. It was her nature. She knew it. The minute she was born everyone did. A fire adapt. A fiery personality. Her mother's daughter.

Maybe this time her win was a bit too ambitious...or risky. But still, Kazuma's reaction to it all...

She knew he cared. He'd made that clear. But it felt like they were both dancing around something neither of them could reach. M

Maybe he was right. Maybe it was best if he stayed away this summer. Maybe she was just bad for him by her recklessness.

She felt stupid knots in her stomach. Nothing felt right.

She looked outside. Maybe if she got a taxi she could pay it when she got back to the house. Her father might pay for it anyway.

She went out and looked down the street. The odd car whooshed by but no taxis. People on this end of the city probably didn't need a taxi anyway.

She ran out to an awning where a bus stop was. The buses weren't running this late, but at least the cars might see her pass if a taxi did come by.

She sat on the bench and dropped her head. She was tired. Her foot was sore. She was wet. And honestly she didn't know how to handle all that had happened a few minutes ago with Kazuma. It was all too much at once. She closed her eyes.

"Hey you!"

She looked up and noticed she wasn't the only person in the bus stop. A man in his thirties…a street walker, kind of thug-like guy came in. His clothes slumping off him even more in the rain.

"What?" Ayano didn't need this.

"What's a lil'girl like you doing out in the rain on this side of the city?"

"What's a guy like you doing here?" Her voice tinged with disregard.

"I was just admiring the _uppities_ little luxurious lives they live round here. You never know when you'd get a good wallet or two passing by."

"Well believe me I'm on my way back home. And no wallet on me so why don't you just head off."

" Well I'm sure there's something else you can offer me?" His face got mean and sly. She wondered if she had a knife or something on him too.

"Look, I don't know what your thinking. But I'm no street-whore? I'm in a uniform, so I'd say you've got the wrong idea."

"Oh but I was sure you looked old enough…still I'm no stickler. It's a lonely night out on these rainy summer nights." The older guy closed in on her to her corner of the bus bench, his perverse grin and dangerous lanky muscles loomed over her like a snake. Her face was turned to the ground, as she became even more annoyed by tonight's events.

Suddenly someone else walked over to the Bus stop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The street-walker looked up to see a guy under an umbrella leaning against the glass.

"Why not? Ya gonna try and stop me or join me?" The man put his hand on Ayano's leg.

"Neither. I don't need to do either one." His head made a motion to Ayano.

Ayano was now fuming. She used her leg, the same one his hand was touching, to kick the guy into the side of the covering.

"What the hell? Aw come on, even if ya are a fighter, I promise I won't bite much?"

Ayano breathed and was ready to call out her fire powers.

The street-man lunged again and the man with the umbrella stopped him grabbing his arm above his head.

"Do you know who she is?" He said, his brown-amber eyes in a smirk. "Because one more step and I'm going to bet she'll have you from rare to well done in thirty seconds." He nodded back to Ayano who had her Enraiha out.

"Wa-wa-what the hell?!" The man said and left the area in a rush.

"Why are you here?" Ayano asked, looking to Kazuma. "I don't need you to defend me."

"I didn't defend you at all. I just warned the guy before you burnt him to a crisp." He looked to her. "And I saw you leave. I told you before you wouldn't make it far in this rain. If you really wanted to go home you could have called Jugo with the phone in my apartment." Kazuma shook off the umbrella he had. "Oh yea also I have umbrellas too."

"Well I'm sorry that my mind was in a few other places when I left." She crossed her arms.

"Well another place it should be is that foot. It's going to get infected with all this rain water and muck sopping the streets. Just come back in, fix it and call Jugo. Then you can leave."

She weighed her options. His was the best one.

"Fine." She followed him back to his apartment just trailing under the edge of his umbrella.

He threw a blanket at her as she found her place on his couch.

"Phone's on the table beside you."

He went into the other room.

She sighed. So much for a dramatic exit. She pulled the blanket around her and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Father, It's me Ayano."

"Oh Ayano, where did you go off to? I was just going to have Ren and some of our men come looking for you?"

"I went to find Kazuma."

"Oh, really?"

"I just thought I'd talk some sense into him, since he was willing to break up the family again."

"Oh it will take time for old wounds to mend. But I'm glad your safe."

"Actually I was wondering-"

"Well at least now I don't have to send anyone to get you. Make sure you're back by the morning, goodnight Ayano!"

_Click*_

She sighed. Her father seemed way to chipper about her being stuck at Kazuma's.

"Get a ride?"

She looked up to see Kazuma holding a first aid kit infront of her face.

"No my father hung up before I could ask…I didn't want to be stuck here for the night."

"Well I didn't invite you either. Frankly, I could throw you out, but that would be just plain _reckless_ would it?" He took her jacket and hung it on the back of a chair, wet.

"Go away." She said irritated by his jab and through the blanket at him. She took the bandages out and tried to bandage her foot again.

"You couldn't wrap a mummy if you tried." Kazuma raised a brow.

"Shut up. It's harder than it looks." Her foot was cold and still wet. She just wanted to fix it and go back to sleep where she could escape today. She propped it on his coffee table and tried again.

Kazuma grabbed her hand. He did it for her.

"I could have done it on my own." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"You could have, but you would have spent all night on it." He acknowledged her persistence.

"Okay well goodnight." She grabbed the blanket off the ground and wrapped it on her turning away from him on the couch.

"You don't want the bed?"

"No. I'm fine." Normally she would have made him give it up out of courtesy, but she knew she'd already become a thorn in his side – it would be easier to sneak out before tomorrow anyway.

"If you say so." He left to the bedroom.

Ayano clutched the blanket and pressed her face into the wall of the couch trying to find sleep in all her chaotic thoughts.

Everything was a mess and realistically sleep wasn't likely going to occur tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Building Walls Up and Breaking them Down**

Ayano stood outside the doors of the hotel. It was barely morning as the sun touched the horizion of the sky, looming shadows of the city onto the pavement. Kazuma hadn't woken up when she'd left. It was easier that way.

She walked down the street. She'd have to make it back on her own.

She stopped and sat on the curb.

How did the summer go to so hopeful to completely destructive in the matter of a week?

"Hey, kid you need a ride?"

A taxi rolled its window down. She found it ironic that at the one time she was sure she didn't need one, one arrived.

"I –I don't have any money for a cab on me." She put her hands into her pockets as if to motion her lack of currancy and found cash in them. It wasn't in there yesterday?

"Looks like money. Get in. Where ya heading this early in the morning?"

"The Kannagi residence." She looked at the building as it faded away.

Somehow the whole week that had been purely for helping a town and training had turned to a hells mess of their own. She started to wonder whether Mizuko found Kaneigi Kenshin and Mrs. Kaneigi in the afterlife. At least then they might all have a chance at peace.

She found her bed as quickly as she could before the rest of the house woke up. Even if Kazuma had given her the money for the cab, he'd just as well have kicked her out. Clearly he'd intended to make sure he remained separate from them from now on.

This time the family break up was her fault.

"Ayano?"

"What is it?" She groaned.

"It's Ren. I heard someone come in." The door peaked open. "Wheres Kazuma?"

"Still at his place. Why didn't you come get me last night?"

"Jugo said you'd be fine there…I'm sorry!"

"Well I wasn't. It was- it was- terrible..."

"Is he coming back?"

"Is that all you care about?" Ayano felt irked.

"I- uh-" Ren looked stunned by her reaction.

"Sorry, and yea I dont think so." Ayano said. "But if you ask him yourself give him this." She handed him money.

"But can you just leave me alone for a while?"Ayano lay back on her bed and turned away before Ren could protest. He left the room quietly.

Ayano normally wouldn't care what Kazuma's decisions were; he was a big boy who could do what he liked. But this time it wasn't his decision to leave… she'd made it for him. That was the end of that. She turned on her side and let her eyes shut. Maybe a summer all her own was just what she needed.

-  
_… 3 days later….  
-_

"Ayano are you coming out?" Ren asked.

"No. I told you-"

"Can't you at least tell me what Kazuma said? He wont answer any calls and I want to know why he won't come back here?" Ren sighed. He missed his brother. He hadn't shown up and frankly Ren didn't completely understand the situation.

"No. I can't. Just leave me alone."

Ren thought he heard a pillow hit the door. He sighed. He didn't get it. Ayano was better. Shouldn't Kazuma be happy he saved her? He made sure she got back so quickly, and helped Jugo trace the Elixir to get for her. And shouldn't Ayano be happy she defeated that youma all on her own? He sighed and slouched outside the door, hoping maybe she'd come around in an hour or day or two… Or something…

Ayano groaned staring at the door. Maybe she was being ridiculous? She looked to her cell phone. Her friends had been calling her since she'd been back. Maybe if she could just ignore this weight of guilt she had. Around the same time Kazuma went rogue she too had felt it. Not blame exactly, but a feeling like everything wasn't at ease. The world was kinda messed up. And no youma fighting was going to fix it.

She dialed her friend's number. It was a long shot. Maybe leaving the house wouldn't be such a bad thing for distraction?

"Nanase?"

"Ayano is that you!? Wait- wait, Yukari is here with me let me put you on speaker!"

"Hey Ayano!" Yukari chimed.

"Hey Yukari." Ayano put them on speaker too setting the phone on her bed.

"So when did you get back? You haven't answered our texts?"

"I got a little injured during the trip that's all."

"So did you kick some butt or what?"

"Yep, I owned that youma. All myself. It was actually kind of a love story thing. I'll have to tell you guys some time…" Ayano drifted off. Everything about that sentence explained the root of her problems.

"Speaking of Love story thing…how was it with two older guys around the whole time?" Nanase asked eagerly.

"Well…Nolan isn't as great as he seems and …and Kazuma…well he's-"

"He's living with your family again right? Isnt that what you were saying before you left?" Yukari asked.

"No not exactly but – Uhm…look I'll talk to you guys later." Ayano hung up the phone before her friends could respond. She groaned.

How could she handle going out when she couldn't even explain her trip without being called out for it? They'd want to know exactly what happened with Kazuma… and she'd love to just go back and tell him to get his ass back here, but it wasn't fair. No, maybe this time, the root of it had dug its way into her – she wasn't oblivious or dense to the matter. Kazuma was sick of playing hero, when she put him in the same position he had suffered through before.  
What was worse was she had never intended nor wanted to play damsel in distress. She groaned again, this time into her pillow.

It was like a big labyrinth of problems she couldn't get out of. Maybe a few more days inside wouldn't really matter…

Kazuma looked at the clock at the wall. It was already afternoon. He heard his room phone ring and walked over to it.

"_Mr. Yagami, I'm sorry it's the front desk…someone is coming up. A boy I think…he said he was related ?"_

Kazuma heard a knock on the door. The front desk here was really into telling him after people arrived not before …

He opened the door to see Ren.

"Kazuma!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you not the temple, home like you said you would before we all left?" Ren sulked.

"It's a long story." Kazuma sighed. "Did Jugo send you here to try to convince me to come back?" He eyed Ren suspiciously.

"No…just myself. I came on Ayano's behalf too. But –"

"Ayano?"

"Well, one she gave me this." He handed Kazuma the money. Ren sighed. "She hasn't left her room since she came back from here the other day."

He looked at it. She actually paid him back right away. She didn't owe him a debt now. He put it in his pocket and looked to Ren. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"She seems really ashamed or something. I tried to get her to explain but she wouldn't. And then I heard her on the phone with her friends. As soon as they mentioned the trip…and you and stuff she hung up. She's wasting her summer in her room."

"So I really did guilt trip her huh? She was being kind of reckless at our stay at the Lake Town wasn't she though?"

"Yea, but Ayano always pushes boundaries. That's how she got so strong." Ren said. "Plus you did the same thing… kind of. You left the family and did something really crazy in everyone's eyes to get our dad's approval… I think Ayano and I both kind of aspire to be as independent as you."

"Are you kidding? Ren you did not want to be kicked out like I was."

"But you can handle yourself most of the time. So now you know that you can live on your own why don't you come back to the family place? I won't tell our dad. He's always gone anyway."

"It's not that easy."

"But why not? I mean I don't get it. Ayano fought a really strong youma basically by herself, shouldn't we be celebrating? And she's okay now! Plus I thought we'd be celebrating too that you came back…completely. I mean I'm looking forward to the day I can do the same thing Ayano did so you don't have to worry about saving me or anything all the time when our powers aren't as strong so-"

"Wait what? You think that too?"

"Well your so impressive brother. But I mean I don't want to be just a tag-along!" Ren looked up at him with big eyes.

Kazuma thought for a moment. He'd been so worried about the pain of loosing someone again he'd forgotten the kind of agency that grew out of their own powers. Ayano may have been reckless but knowing Ren wanted to do the same things as her – be independent and strong, and to not have to rely on him…well it seemed to be their way of looking out for him.

More so, he knew the sting of disappointment too well. If she was disappointed…or guilty for her actions…at least the message got through.

"Your not a tag-along. You're getting stronger just like Ayano. Just promice not to go doing any solo-runs withouth letting us know like she so gracefully did."

Ren grinned widely. "So would you come back now?"

Ayano looked outside. The moon was up. Another day had gone and passed. She opened her window. The air was cool summer sweet.

She would have go out and face the world eventually. Realistically she'd been the one to beat Kazuma in the past, maybe it was fate she'd drive him away again.

Whatever. She had to block it out of her mind somehow. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was better than this.

She got up and stretched. It was time for a good refreshing bath. Then she would start anew. If her friends asked about Kazuma she'd just have to say he decided to live alone because that's just how he was.

It was summer. There were other things to do and people to see than to just sulk about the past.

She snuck across the hall, making sure nobody spotted her.

She sank into the tub with ease, her crimson hair spilling onto the water's glossy surface as she washed it. She looked at her hair.

She remembered Kazuma taking it in his hand after they'd defeated Bernhardt's plans again. What was that? That moment they had? They seemed to go in and out like flashes. Sometimes it seemed purely flirtatious on his part and other times… she'd really cared for him and his struggles.

Everything felt like a struggle. A struggle to get stronger. A struggle to keep the family together. A struggle to not be reckless. A struggle to not be just another person Kazuma needs to save all the time.

She watched as the water rippled, as the drops rolling off her cheeks just couldn't refrain from coming out. She didn't know why. Maybe it was just everything was welling up.

She sighed and splashed her face with water before getting out of the bath. She twisted her hair to dry it. She put the towel around her. She poked her head out of the bathroom. Nobody would see her in her towel… Not this time.

She went to her room. She pulled on a black tank top and shorts and let her damp hair sit on her back, bringing a small chill down her spine. She crossed her legs and looked at her phone.

Tomorrow she would go out. She would set out what she' d aimed to do and get on with life. She knew she wasn't going to get any closure on this Kazuma stuff anytime soon.

Just as her head found her pillow again she heard a knock on the door.

"Ren I told you I'm not answering any of your questions."

_Knock Knock._

"Ren if it makes you feel any better I'm probably going to go meet my friends tomorrow, but still if your need answers go bug Kazuma. He's your brother isn't he?" She called out sitting up, combing her hair with her hands.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Ayano groaned. Was it really going to come to this? She opened the door with a powerful pull and closed her eyes. "Ren, _really_?"

Her eyes opened to a face she hadn't been expecting.

"Sorry Crimson Princess, but actually I was just wondering if you might know where Jugo is hiding all of those spare bed sheets again?" 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Bed Sheets, &amp; Big Surprises**

"What are you doing here?"

"Well beyond the fact that I actually _do_ need sheets, it's mostly because of Ren."

"Oh, so your only here for your brother..." Ayano turned away.

"Well he did come visit me on both his part and yours." Kazuma leaned against the doorframe stretching his neck.

"Mine? What? Why would he need to do that?" She cocked her neck back towards him.

"Well, for one he gave me that money back. I'm surprised, you actually gave it back right away." He raised a brow.

"You didn't need to do that. I would have got home some way or another." She crossed her arms. "Plus I didn't want to owe you anything."

"Too late for that. You racked up a solid four times over the trip of me saving your ass."

"I got it." She said and turned her face away again irritated.

"He also said you weren't leaving your room? I take it by the lovely welcome I got he was being truthful about that."

"I don't need a lecture. I just had to figure some things out. I'll probably go out with my friends tomorrow."

"Oh, well then my plan is going to fail. I thought for sure if I came here you'd want to leave instantly considering how much I get under your skin." Kazuma smirked.

"Oh give it a break." Ayano rolled her eyes.

"Well frankly I'm not staying for certain." His stature strugged a little. "But Ren got me to come back at least for tonight. It really depends anyway. But don't stuff yourself up in here just because I decided to live elsewhere." He looked down at her.

"I'm not I just-"

"And I'm going to be here now for a day or two so you can just relax." He lifted his head and let his smirk grow.

"You don't need to be here. I'm fine without you. If your just going to worry about my actions than its better if you leave." She turned away. She bit her lip. She couldn't help but be defensive when he was around. He just got so ... it was annoying basically.

"Well _I am_ here. And if you don't need your sheets again do you mind if-" He loomed closer as if he was going to come into her room.

"Are you serious! What makes you think I'd give them again…" She sighed and blocked him.

"Just a hunch. I mean they did smell nice…" He stepped back and leaned against the doorway again casual.

"Pervert!" She yelled at him now facing him again.

He smirked. It worked. She was back to herself.

"And just so you know, one hundred percent, you don't need to come back here just to watch my back! I can make _my own_ decisions." She felt her anger bubble. She knew she was probably going to push him away again, but what was she supposed to do when he just came back out of nowhere!

"Well it _is_ in the job description…"

"You're getting paid again?"

"Yep. It's pretty much an all inclusive for me here, plus some. But minus those sheets."

"Right so I'm just a job you paid for."

"I don't see the downside in it." He shrugged. "You know my selfish ways."

"Too well! And you're _not_ having my sheets. Go lay on the floor."

"Well that's no fair? I mean I gave you my bed back at the Ryo-kan. You owe me. Really you should be offering me a space in your bed…" He looked up as if contemplating it.

"My bed? A space in my bed?" Her face dropped and her anger bubbled along with something else that made her face turn red.

"Relax. You're not even really an adult yet anyway. A bit closer in a week or so but -"

"Are you done?" Her face was looking at the floor. She suppressed her anger. If all he came back for was more games she didn't want a part in it. Sure her birthday was coming up, but it didn't have anything to do with being an adult.

"No. Actually I wanted to say thanks." He crossed his arms leaning now on his shoulder.

"For what?" She asked, with a stark attitude.

"For being so perceptive about everything that I've been going through." He leaned in to her cheek, saying it close to her ear.

"Perceptive about wh-" She turned her head to look at him.

He turned his face purposefully at the same time and took her off guard.

She nearly lost her balance when she realized he had caught her mouth on his.

She was kissing Kazuma.

He pulled away and noticed her red face matching her crimson hair. "What? I had to make up for the fact that Nolan got one out of you? I mean you don't think I didn't notice those bite marks?" He turned on his heels. "See you later _Mrs. Kaneigi._" He left to go back to his room.

She swallowed. She wasn't Mrs. Kaneigi? Wait, did that mean he was comparing her to Mr. Kaneigi's wife? She stepped backwards until she found her bed. What did that … what the hell just happened?

* * *

Kazuma looked to the bed in the spare bedroom. Jugo was ruthless when it came to this stuff. Oh well, he'd just have to address it tomorrow. He had a feeling that Ayano wasn't going to give him her sheets after what happened.

He'd really decided on the spot to kiss Ayano.

It was his mistake to make, if it was a mistake to come back too. He couldn't let his mind become raveled with Tsui Ling forever. No, not when the people around him cared for him. Ayano was right. If he had the chance again to try to make things right with Tsui Ling…somehow he would, but until then… he knew that he had other people he cared about. If anything he should have learned that Ayano at least wouldn't blame him for not being able to save her… she was willing most of the time to do it on her own.

For better or worse. Plus it was fun, getting under her skin. Maybe one day she'd ease off the rampages.

_Knock…. Knock…_

He sat up. What the hell?

He opened his door. Ayano was holding out her sheets. "Just take them already." She sounded irked.

"Are you serious? Keep them Ayano. I made my decision to come here, I'll get Jugo to get them for me tomorrow."

"Why did you do that…"

"Do what?"

She groaned.

"Because. It amuses me." He put his head to the side.

"Is that all?!" She looked up angry again.

"If you didn't get so angry it wouldn't be fun. But that's part of your personality crimson princess… a head of fiery fury." He leaned down to her face.

"You make me so mad." She turned away.

"I'm just happy I'm the only one that gets under your skin like that." He blew on her neck.  
She lifted her shoulder to her ear as she caught his profile for a moment. She swore she saw some kind of strange glint in his eyes.

"I'm not going to fall for that-_Mmph."_

He kissed her again. His hand was under her chin pressed her mouth to his. She couldn't help but give in. She had no experience with kissing and yet she wished she did. She didn't like giving him all the power, at yet she found herself subsided by his own mouth. It wasn't at all like Nolan's forceful kiss. There was something more.

Kazuma pulled away, caught a small glance of her still caught in the kiss, before her face went red with rage.

"Goodnight Ayano." He smirked and closed the door. "Oh and if I do get cold I hope you don't mind me coming over to your room for those sheets?"

"Shut up Kazuma!" She said, standing outside his door, nearly dropping her sheets, trying to regain composure.

"Only if you say so Ayano." He make a laugh that sounded like a smirk. She heard him walk to his bed.

Her back slid down her own door when she returned as she looked at her sheets in her hands. This was the beginning of a long summer. She couldn't help but smile a little.

**Epilogue: A Week Later**

"So Ayano what's it like now that Kazuma is staying at your place?" Yukari asked.

"It's …its fine."

"Woah, what?" Nanase exclaimed looking to Yukari. "No resistance?"

"Well don't get me wrong, he eats all of the left over food. And it's hard trying to make sure his father doesn't find out, but it's not the worst I guess." Ayano said.

"Ayano are you blushing?" Yukari gleamed.

"No! Not at all! _Don't_ get me wrong, he's still a huge pain…and a flirt." Ayano turned her face.

"Still red." Nanase gleamed.

"No it's just hot outside!" Ayano said sternly as they sat barely covered by the restaurants umbrella in the outdoor seating.

"Your so hot for him!" Yukari gleamed, nearly singing.

"Shut up." Ayano turned away from them peeved.

"Oh did you guys get far? Your only living like three rooms away! I bet you guys kissed!" Nanase teased.

"Leave me alone." Ayano put her head down.

"They definitely did." Yukari whispered to Nanase.

"Can we move on?" Ayano said.

"Actually yeah! I wanted to see if you guys wanted to come down to my brother's place down by the beach for a weekend?" Nanase asked.

"Your brother?" Ayano asked.

"Yea he's older. He bought out the place a few years ago, but he's always traveling for his work, so he told me now that he's down we could stay there! He's got some extra rooms at the place so I kind of thought it would be nice!"

"That's awesome Nanase!" Yukari smiled. Ayano nodded.

"So you can come?" Nanase asked.

Yukari nodded. "For sure!"

"Yea I think Kazuma's gotta leave to his place because Genma is going to be staying for the weekend now that Kirika is going to some kind of Police Meeting or something out of town for the weekend…" Ayano recalled.

"Are they serious?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know… but I know Genma was staying at her apartment but … I don't know if he's actually moved in or not…funny how Kazuma and him are so alike in ways…"

"So you guys will come?" Nannase asked again.

"Yea for sure!" Ayano nodded.

"Good then this weekend will be a girls weekend for us at the beach!" Nanase smiled.

* * *

**_Author's Closing Note:_**

**_This is NOT the end! I'm continuing this story as "M" under a different title called : A Lot of Hot Air.  
I just want this to go further but i don't want to change this half's rating! So please don't think this is it! The beach story is mostly Ayano and Kazuma ! Sorry about the Re-Direct, think of it as part 2!_**

_**Thanks all Readers &amp; Reviewers ! **_

_**X0x0 PurpleDancer69 xox**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So I've started the new (sequel) T story called "A Lot of Hot Air". **_

_**I just want to clarify that this story isn't over I'm just continuing it under a "new story" where I can do more with it because I will make it M by the time I finish it.**_

_**(Preview of What I posted in the new story below)**_

**Chapter 1: Sunshine Surprises**

"Ah, the sun feels so good!" Ayano stretched with her arms wide to the open sun, her loose open necked t-shirt slouched in blue over her white bikini outlined by a black rim of it's strings.

She's spent the last few days with Yukari and Nanase shopping, and they'd somehow convinced her to buy three new bikinis for the trip. Kazuma had already moved back to his place for the week and Ren had his own social life with his friends. Jugo hadn't seemed to have an issue with it either. They too had bought their own, but frankly up until now she hadn't really had much of any selection for them. Her family was often too busy to really spend time at the beach. She'd only had her school bathing suit and an older teal one from a few years back.

"Isn't it awesome! I'm sorry my brother said he got held up in the city this morning so we can't bring our stuff to his place just yet." Nanase carried her duffle bag over her shoulder, wearing a thicker strapped green bikini.

"Don't worry about it." Yukari pulled along her suitcase on wheels over the lumps and bumps of the sand, with a oversized tube awkwardly around the handles. "As long as we don't get sand in our clothing it will be fine." She wore an orange one, with ruffles along it. It fit her personality, Ayano thought.

"So shall we grab a spot?" Ayano turned to face them.

"Sure! Why don't you choose Ayano?" Nanase nodded. "Somewhere not too far from the water, incase I have to check my cell to see if my brother is back."

"Sure!" Ayano turned and ran ahead to a perfect spot on the beach. It was pretty much empty except for one other person. Most people were on the beach playing sports or in the water with their family.

"Here?" Ayano yelled to them ahead of them.

"Maybe a bit closer?" Nanase asked.

"Okay." She nodded and noticed that now she was completely adjacent to whoever else was on this side of the beach. She put her stuff down and took out her towel. She looked over again.

It was a guy, but he wasn't facing her. She shrugged. Nanase and Yukari sure were taking their sweet time getting over here. She took off her shirt and gleamed under the sun. It was a nice change from all the rain of that old town they'd been at two weeks ago. And to make matters even better this weekend, on the last day, was her birthday. Nothing could ruin it.

She squinted her eyes in the sun to look on the horizon of the beach for Nanase and Yukari when she noticed passively the other person had gotten up.

Brown hair. Taller… Fit body…dark navy swimming trunks…wait…wait…no it couldn't be…

"Kazuma?" She heard her mouth blurt out unintentionally.


End file.
